


Зеленый дом с воротами по краям

by Andrew_Clean



Series: Гол! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сын нелегального эмигранта Джаред Падалеки с детства бредит европейским футболом. Хотя отец видит для него лишь одно будущее – в собственном маленьком бизнесе. Джареду остается только играть по субботам в любительской команде и любоваться на постеры Дженсена Эклза, знаменитого нападающего. Он и не предполагает, что судьба пошлет ему встречу с бывшим футболистом «Ньюкасл Юнайтед» Джеффри Дином Морганом. А затем подарит шанс сыграть в одной команде с тем самым Дженсеном Эклзом. И не только сыграть…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Iland, Rai_Grass  
>  **Арт:** Naisica, llarko
> 
> Предупреждение: неграфический гет на заднем плане. Вольности с семьей Падалеки. Футбольная терминология. Ретеллинг фильма «Гол».

 

**Пролог**

Международный аэропорт имени Фредерика Шопена казался отдельным городом в Варшаве. Нет, даже не так – отдельным государством в социалистической Польше. Просторное царство стекла, бетона и современных технологий всегда шокировало подданных Войцеха Ярузельского. Особенно когда они входили в здание аэропорта в первый раз.

Поэтому девушка за стойкой регистрации скучающе взглянула на очередных ошарашенных этим великолепием пассажиров, подошедших к ней. Высокий худощавый мужчина в «типовом» синем костюме, выдававшем в нем обычного инженера с зарплатой, которой не хватило бы даже на дрянную советскую машину. Молодая женщина рядом с ним была, пожалуй, красива больше обычного, но платьишко на ней надето тоже дешевенькое, да и косметика на лице явно отечественного производства. У нее на руках спал ребенок, мальчишка, лет примерно двух-трех. Спал крепко, несмотря на то, что в аэропорту царила суета, и время от времени динамики разносили голоса диспетчеров по терминалу. Рядом с парой стояла пожилая женщина, нет, не просто женщина – дама. Держала голову так, словно за стенами аэропорта по-прежнему регентское королевство Польша, а не Польская народная республика. Только вот на лице у дамы было написано такое отчаяние, словно она покидала страну навсегда.

Девушка за стойкой усмехнулась: что за фантазия. Кто бы разрешил эмигрировать из Польши. Да если бы это было возможно, она сама первым делом бежала бы отсюда, прямо так, в чем есть, лишь бы не строчить каждую неделю отчеты в госбезопасность о том, как ее коллеги переговариваются в курилке про «Солидарность» и Валенсу. При этой неприятной мысли девушка нахмурилась и слишком резко сказала подошедшим:  
\- Ваши билеты и паспорта, пожалуйста. 

Она мельком взглянула на документы, и все сразу стало понятно. У обычной польской семейки внезапно обнаружились родственники в Мексике. Вот вызов, вот визы, а вот и обратные билеты. Неделю поляки будут любоваться на гнилой буржуазный мир и ахать от восхищения, не сильно переживая, что их мексиканский дядюшка зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что доит чужих коз. Регистратор поставила штампы в паспорта и протянула их мужчине, но тот не успел взять - в это время герцогиня в изгнании положила морщинистую лапку на его руку и настойчиво сказала:  
\- Подумай как следует, мальчик мой. Может, нам не стоит безрассудно все бросать?

Девушка профессионально напрягла слух, среагировав на странную фразу. Но дама заметила внимание регистратора и отвела мужчину в сторону. Молодая женщина в растерянности посмотрела им вслед, поудобнее устраивая на руках спящего сына. Она тоже не услышала дальнейшего разговора.

\- Геральд, послушай. Времена меняются. Ты уже видишь, что Москва здесь имеет все меньше и меньше власти. Эта их перестройка скоро приведет к тому, что власти коммунистов придет конец. Ты еще увидишь Польшу в самом расцвете… 

Мужчина испуганно огляделся и прошипел:  
\- Тихо! Никто никуда не убегает! Мы едем в гости к родственникам! Марек сделал нам приглашения, а потом переведет все наши сбережения в нужный банк. В Мексике мы сможем пользоваться дедушкиным наследством, не боясь, что его экспроприируют. С такими деньгами мы свободно уедем в США, и вот там уже будем жить в нормальной, свободной стране, где уважают права человека.

Дама покачала головой:  
\- Ты слишком доверяешь этому Мареку.

\- Он хороший друг. Пойдемте, мама. Посадку давно объявили, и Яред так устал…

Поджав губы, дама выпустила руку мужчины. Тот вернулся к стойке.

Сотрудница аэропорта отдала им паспорта.

\- Пан Падалецки. Пани Падалецка. Пани Стальска. Проходите на посадку.

Через полчаса стальная птица стартовала в высокое летнее небо…

 

Кажется, что небо Польши похоже на мексиканское, но для Геральда Падалецки – теперь Джеральда Падалеки – оно совершенно другое. Небо Мексики синее, но какое-то чересчур синее, кичевое, аляповатое, как на рисунке неумелого художника. И нет в нем легкости, и пропитано оно песком. Да везде уже этот песок – и в воздухе, и в легких, и в памяти – заносит дорогу, оставшуюся позади.

Джеральд стоял у своего дома. Да, теперь этот двухэтажный деревянный барак, расписанный граффити, стал его домом. Не особо хорошая замена типовому варшавскому общежитию, в котором когда-то проживала семья Падалецки.

Джеральд вздохнул, наблюдая за ребятней, носившейся по пустырю рядом с бараком. Кто-то здесь видел пустырь – для пацанов это было настоящее футбольное поле. Долговязый тощий мальчишка лет десяти набивал коленом мяч, по-пижонски демонстрируя остальной компании: глядите, а я и так могу! И пацанва восторженно смотрела на него, несмотря на то, что старые кроссовки у мастера мяча были надеты на босу ногу, в майке уже не залатать прорехи, а шорты, вроде как и новые, но все равно куплены на распродаже, а не в фирменном магазине «Найк».

\- Давай играть, - заныл кто-то рядом, и мальчишка встрепенулся, словно его включили в сеть. Он окинул глазами «поле»: обе команды уже собрались, однако не решались прервать его сольное выступление.

\- Поехали! – звонко закричал парнишка, бросил себе под ноги мяч и рванул к чужим «воротам». Команда соперников, позабыв о всякой тактике и комбинациях, ринулась на него, готовясь, если что, и врезать по морде. Однако никто так и не сумел задержать юного футболиста. Тот грациозно, танцующе обводил одного соперника за другим, а мяч словно приклеился к его ноге. Секунда – и парень с силой ударил по ящику, изображающему ворота. Ящик, получив удар мячом такой силы, немедленно развалился. Парнишка усмехнулся, глядя на зафиксированный мяч, и, раскинув руки, побежал по «полю», празднуя гол. Он не заметил, что при ударе его правая кроссовка лопнула, и подошва наполовину отвалилась.

Зато это заметил Джеральд Падалеки, неотрывно следивший за своим сыном. Он в отчаянии саданул кулаком по деревянной стене:  
\- Сука ты, Марек! Я еще тебя встречу! 

Спортивный интернат команды «Манчестер юнайтед» всегда считался «фабрикой звезд» футбола. Фотографии воспитанников, играющих сейчас в Премьер-лиге, несколькими рядами выстроились на стене парадного холла. К журналистам здесь привыкли и встречали их всегда радушно. Вот и сейчас журналиста из «Еврофутбола» провели по всем зданиям, полям и отправили на тренировку команды четырнадцатилеток.

«Монстр пера», дав распоряжение фотографу сделать несколько «динамичных снимков с игры», уже собрался звонить водителю, сообщать, что выходит. И замер.  
На поле шла двусторонка. Хотя создавалось впечатление, что там играет только одна команда – вернее, всего один человек. У высокого парнишки в амплуа нападающего соперников, казалось, не было. Оборона не успевала среагировать на его молниеносные рывки, к тому же все защитники уступали форварду в скорости. Вратарь начинал метаться по всей рамке, когда паренек выходил с ним один на один. Видно было, что голкипер паникует. Впрочем, волнение его было бесполезным: мальчишка бил по воротам так, что не сумел бы взять и легендарный Яшин.

Переполненный эмоциями, журналист, до этого вальяжно сидевший на трибуне, вскочил и зааплодировал. Затем бегом спустился к полю. Двусторонка уже закончилась, и тренер проводил разбор полетов. Корреспондент нашел глазами героя матча – мальчишка оказался очень приметным. Мало того, что высокий – хотя играть ему явно не форварда таранного типа, а «технаря» - так еще и чрезвычайно хорошенький. «Успех у девочек обеспечен», - улыбнулся журналист про себя. И за своими странными мыслями чуть было не пропустил имя паренька, на которого положил глаз. Его тренер оставил напоследок.

\- А ты, как всегда, молодец, - говорил он. – Техника замечательная. Скорость отличная.

Дженсен Эклз привычно улыбнулся, выслушав похвалу тренера. Но тот подпустил ложку дегтя:  
\- Однако небрежность видна. Если бы тебя держал не Кевин, забрали бы у тебя мяч. Не стоит слишком пижонить, Дженс.

Сию же минуту на лице Дженсена возникло скучающее выражение: слышал, мол, слышал. Тренер, наконец, разрешил команде отправляться в раздевалку, а сам подошел к корреспонденту.

\- Это же талантище! – журналист не скрывал восторга, чиркая ручкой в блокноте. – Это будущий Пеле! Гарринча!

Тренер скривился:  
\- Вы собираетесь писать о нем?

\- Конечно! – ответил тот машинально, уже прикидывая, как замечательно в журнале будет выглядеть этот фотогеничный мальчик. 

\- Может быть, не надо именно об Эклзе? – тренер выглядел так, словно у него заболели все зубы сразу. – Ему уже столько комплиментов навешали, что я боюсь, как бы он в свои четырнадцать не подхватил «звездную болезнь». 

Журналист пожал плечами. Ради сохранения хороших отношений он может учесть пожелание руководства клуба. Однако никто не помешает ему поставить фотографию мальчишки к статье. Такое личико должно быть на страницах журнала.

Дверь комнатенки Джареда распахнулась, и парнишка моментально проснулся. За окнами была ночь, а в дверях стоял отец с отчаянной решимостью на лице. Значит, вот оно, сегодня та самая ночь.

\- Джаред? Быстрее собирайся, - скомандовал отец.

Тот все понял без слов. Разговоры об этой ночи велись давно, они ждали только команды. Джаред молниеносно вскочил и начал натягивать на себя одежду. В приоткрытую дверь он мог видеть, как отец, а вместе с ним бабушка с его младшим братом на руках бегут к старому грузовичку, крытому брезентовым тентом. Каждый раз, укладывая детей спать, Джеральд Падалеки проверял, собраны ли у них вещи на случай внезапной необходимости уехать. Так что теперь Джареду оставалось только схватить сумку. Но он помедлил: отец не все нужные вещи упаковал. Был еще один предмет первой необходимости. Мальчишка схватил потрепанный футбольный мяч и бросил его в сумку. Затем подумал еще секунду и запрыгнул на кровать, чтобы сорвать висевший над ней постер с футболистом. Складывая на бегу плакат, чтобы засунуть его за пазуху, Джаред помчался к грузовичку.

Внутри, кроме его семьи, оказалось еще несколько человек. Все они сидели молча, вцепившись в узкие сиденья, и глядели прямо перед собой. Время от времени кто-то из мужчин пытался закурить, и Энн Софи, бабушка Джареда, недовольно пшикала на него, но потом перестала и только недовольно поджимала губы. Она отлично понимала, как нервничают эти люди. Хотя какое там нервничают. Нервничают школьники перед экзаменом. А пассажиры грузовика собирались сделать то, что полностью изменит их судьбу.

Они ехали долго, и на темном небе начали проявляться проблески - намеки на рассвет. Водитель прибавил скорость, и машину на узкой неасфальтированной дороге неимоверно затрясло. Но опять никто ничего не сказал. Этим людям лучше было совершить задуманное, пока темно. Иначе все это не имело смысла.

Наконец, машина остановилась. Люди молча, стараясь действовать бесшумно, начали выпрыгивать из грузовичка. Пригнувшись, они бежали к проволочному заграждению, которое находилось на откосе. В нем кто-то заранее проделал отверстие в человеческий рост. Джеральд Падалеки отогнул проволоку и держал ее руками, пока остальные беглецы прошмыгивали за ограждение, исчезая за ним. И в этот самый момент младший сын Джеральда, которого несла на руках бабушка, проснулся и громко заплакал. Энн Софи в ужасе прижала малыша к себе, начав убаюкивать. Но испуганного ребенка это только подстегнуло: он добавил децибелов. Раздраженные мексиканцы оглядывались на пожилую даму, безуспешно пытающуюся успокоить малыша, некоторые из них делали красноречивые жесты руками, словно смыкая их на чьей-то шейке. Энн Софи, выругавшись совсем не интеллигентно, плюнула на убаюкивание и резвее лани рванула к проволочному ограждению. Старший внук следовал за ней, внимательно оглядываясь. И тут, видимо, привлеченный криком малыша, появился полицейский патруль в машине с мигалкой.

\- Стоять! - раздался зычный голос, усиленный мегафоном. - Оставайтесь на месте! Это пограничный патруль Соединенных Штатов Америки.

Ребенок разорался еще больше. Однако, несмотря на мегафонные приказы, люди продолжали спешить вверх по узкой тропинке. Джаред бежал последним, присматривая за бабушкой с братцем. И в это время из его неплотно закрытой сумки выпал потертый футбольный мяч, на котором оставили тысячу отметин башмаки и кроссовки всех мастей, да даже голые ступни мальчишек. 

Джаред оглянулся на шум и замер, в растерянности наблюдая, как мяч катится вниз по дорожке и останавливается. Джеральд Падалеки заорал на сына:  
\- Немедленно сюда!

Мальчик застыл в полудвижении назад, глядя то на мяч, то на протянутую ему руку отца. 

\- Вы нарушили границу Соединенных Штатов Америки! – все так же громогласно вещал патруль.

\- Быстрее! - крикнул мужчина. - Брось этот идиотский мяч!

\- Ладно! – прошептал мальчишка. – У меня еще будут самые крутые мячи в мире.

Последний раз взглянув на свою потерю, Джаред отвернулся и бросился в прорезанное отверстие вслед за отцом.

\- Дженсен, сегодня ты подписываешь свой первый профессиональный контракт! – голос тренера был словно пропитан патокой. – Поздравляем тебя с этим торжественным событием! В пятнадцать лет ты становишься полноправным членом нашей команды! 

Дженсен повернулся к нацеленным на него камерам и улыбнулся так, что позавидовали бы любые фотомодели. Впрочем, в чем разница между теми, кто продает себя на поле и на подиуме? Дженсену захотелось зевнуть.

Тренер что-то говорил про традиции клуба, про верность его цветам. Вот тут Дженсен прислушался. С одной стороны, ему еще рано было становиться циником, и его охватывал восторг при одном только словосочетании «Олд траффорд». С другой стороны… он понимал, что ему не просто так повезло сразу же попасть в топ-клуб. И тут уже, простите, господа журналисты, заслуга не только красивых глазок. В команду Алекса Фергюсона не возьмут исключительно за милую улыбку и длинные ноги.

Под аплодисменты Дженсен Эклз вскочил, взял из рук тренера молодежной команды футболку со своим именем и номером девять на спине и стал в ней позировать. Заученно улыбаясь вправо и влево, он быстро подмигнул девочке-председательнице фан-клуба молодежки МЮ, которая сидела позади журналистов. Но через несколько секунд его внимание привлек парнишка с фотоаппаратом. Непохоже, чтобы из клубного журнала, там Дженсен давно уже знал фотографа. Может, он представляет настоящее спортивное издание? Он повернулся к пареньку и начал позировать специально для него.

Этот красивый ухоженный особняк уже дважды снимали для модных журналов. Один раз – для «Дома и дачи», второй – для «Современных ландшафтов». Заинтересованность фотографов была понятна. Фигурно подстриженные деревья и алые розы во дворе приковывали взор любого человека. Вода в широком бассейне казалась лазурной. Говорили, что к созданию этого сада приложил руку сам сэр Джеллико. Это его фирменным ходом было сделать настолько плавным переход между зеленой лужайкой и водной гладью, чтобы неопытные гости иногда по ошибке падали в бассейн. 

Однако парень, который сейчас в нем плавал на надувном матрасе, явно попал туда по своей воле. На нем были только шорты цвета хаки по колено. На запрокинутом загорелом лице было выражение спокойствия и блаженства. Одна рука лежала под головой, пальцы медленно перебирали длинные каштановые пряди волос. Вторая прижимала к груди раскрытый на середине журнал «Eurofootball». Похоже, парень читал и о чем-то мечтательно задумался. Он так небрежно двигал опущенной в воду правой ногой, задавая направление хаотичному движению матраса, что создавалось четкое впечатление: этот мускулистый красавец, несомненно, хозяин роскошного дома и сада. Как тут не позавидовать: плавает в бассейне, дремлет спокойно, пока остальные вкалывают, а когда все трудяги завалятся спать, будет прохлаждаться в ночном клубе с какой-нибудь очаровашкой. Однако это заблуждение развеял подошедший к бортику бассейна мужчина в клетчатой рубашке и серой бейсболке, у которого разве что на лбу не было написано «Работяга».

\- Джаред! – рассерженно сказал он.

У моментально проснувшегося и севшего на матрасе Джареда Падалеки чуть не упал в воду журнал. Однако парень быстро среагировал и подхватил его в паре сантиметров над водой. С очень виноватым выражением на широком скуластом лице он погреб к бортику, и когда встал рядом с отцом, стало заметно, что он выше его на целую голову.

\- Что ты делаешь? – заорал взбешенный Джеральд Падалеки. - Кто тебе разрешил плавать в чужом бассейне? Это недопустимо! И почему, пока все вкалывают, ты тут прохлаждаешься? Тебе не стыдно? Ну-ка немедленно иди отсюда! Хватит бездельничать, иди, загружай грузовик.

Джаред даже не подумал сказать, что свою часть работы он выполнил уже очень давно, только быстро закивал, ссутулившись, и побежал к небольшому грузовику, около которого уже суетились несколько рабочих в легких комбинезонах прямо на голое тело. Они загружали в кузов различный садовый и строительный инвентарь. Джаред подхватил пару садовых ножниц и забросил их в кузов, затем выпрямился и вытер выступившую испарину со лба.

В это время в ворота особняка заезжала красная «феррари» с открытым верхом. Две девицы, сидевшие в ней, вряд ли были старше восемнадцати и крутую машинку поперли либо у родителей, либо у старших братьев. Но это значило для Джареда только одно – у девочек есть отец или старший брат, который может позволить себе красную «феррари».

Девицы были как под копирку – загорелые, белозубые, с длинными светлыми волосами. Увидев среди рабочих Джареда, обе моментально сделали губки бантиком и замахали парню руками:  
\- Эй, жеребец!

Одна обернулась ко второй и, нисколько не стесняясь, добавила:  
\- Он такой горячий.

Может, они думали, что среди рабочих-мексиканцев мало кто понимает по-английски, а, может быть, им реально было просто наплевать на их мнение.

Джаред оскалился в ответ, махнув рукой. Однако, когда грузовичок отъезжал от ворот особняка, на лице Джареда уже не было никакой улыбки. Наоборот, парень был напряжен и хмур. Похоже, две пигалицы только что ткнули его носом в его место. Мускулистый жеребец без мозгов, при котором можно откровенничать, как угодно. Он так ожесточенно натягивал рубашку, что чуть не оторвал рукав.

Джаред сидел у борта грузовичка и смотрел вперед невидящим взглядом. Мимо проносились огромные небоскребы с зеркальными стенами, ультрасовременные здания отелей и музеев, деловых центров и центров развлечений, однако это не интересовало парня. Очнулся он, только когда грузовик заехал на маленькую улочку, и сосед толкнул его в бок:  
\- Эй, амиго, твоя выходить.

Джаред моментально стянул с широких плеч рабочую рубашку и надел заранее приготовленную футболку – белую с красным, с номером 8 на спине. Он соскочил с грузовика, перепрыгнул через низкий заборчик и побежал к футбольному полю. Хотя футбольным его мог назвать разве что большой фанат этой игры – так, песочек с грубой разметкой.

На поле уже сражались две команды, на лавочках по периметру даже сидели немногочисленные зрители. Увидев Джареда, один из старичков на скамейке что-то одобрительно закричал. Улыбнувшись, парень побежал к бровке. На ходу он стащил с себя шорты и оказался в красно-белых спортивных трусах.  
\- Джаред! – заорал высокий моложавый мужчина у кромки поля. - Где ты был? Мы уже один мяч пропустили.

\- Только один? – на ходу осведомился Джаред и устремился на поле, в гущу сражения. Но не тут-то было. Суровый судья в черной форме свистком и решительным жестом развернул его обратно. Он ударил ребром ладони по голени и покачал головой. Жест был ясен всем: вступать в игру без щитков нельзя. Видя, что Падалеки остановился в нерешительности, арбитр отрезал:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то получил травму. Нет щитков - нет игры.

Озадаченный Джаред ушел с поля, оглядываясь вокруг: раньше местный арбитр не проявлял подобной принципиальности. И вдруг ему на пути попалась урна, в которой лежала картонная коробка. Вероятно, кто-то выбросил ее, надев только что купленную пару обуви. Джаред набросился на коробку, быстро разорвал ее на продольные полосы и засунул получившиеся картонки себе в гетры. Самодельные щитки были готовы. Старичок-зритель, с волнением наблюдавший за уходом Джареда с поля, радостно завопил.

Возвращаясь, Падалеки по пути здоровался со всеми игроками. Он тут же отобрал мяч у зазевавшегося соперника и рванул к воротам, обводя одного игрока за другим, словно порхая. При обводе он двигался не размашисто, а мелкими шажками, что больше походило на танец. Создавалось впечатление, что взрослый человек вышел поиграть с детьми – никто не мог противопоставить высокому парню с отточенной техникой ничего существенного. Джаред ворвался в штрафную и ударил прямо по центру ворот. Вратарь пытался предотвратить гол, но парировать удар такой силы не смог бы и профессиональный футболист. Джаред радостно вскинул кулак, забежал в ворота и забрал мяч. Затем понесся с ним к судье, принимая поздравления. Арбитр притворно-неодобрительно покачал головой, затем все-таки рассмеялся. Да и кто мог бы долго хмуриться, глядя на эту искреннюю широченную улыбку, которая сразу же заставляла забыть о сравнении с взрослым?

Через пару часов автобус высадил Джареда Падалеки в районе Баррио, у небольшого желтого домика – такого же, каких десятки в рабочем квартале. На горизонте в мареве летней жары виднелись небоскребы, но в Баррио они воспринимались, как призрак другого мира. Парень бросил быстрый взгляд на отца, который с каким-то мужчиной копался во внутренностях грузовичка, и по крутой внешней лестнице влетел к себе в квартиру.

В маленькой гостиной бабушка, Энн Софи, смотрела телевизор. Джаред попытался проскользнуть мимо нее в комнату, но старую даму было не провести. 

\- Как сыграли? – спросила она, не отворачиваясь от экрана.

\- Четыре-два, я парочку забил, - ответил Джаред, задержав руку на ручке двери.

\- По-польски, - нахмурилась женщина. Джаред вздохнул, повторил фразу с учетом бабушкиной просьбы и продолжил говорить на языке своей родины, которую не помнил:  
\- Как дела у папы? – поинтересовался он.

\- Геральд хочет купить грузовик, - пожала плечами Энн Софи.

\- Зачем? – Джаред развернулся всем телом к бабушке. Вот это было новостью. 

\- Чтобы вы работали на себя, - та по-прежнему не удостаивала внука взглядом.

По выражению лица Джареда было ясно, что затронута больная тема. Он шумно выдохнул:  
\- Падалеки и сын, да? Он такого будущего для нас хочет? Всю жизнь сажать цветочки у чужих вилл? Вот уж на хрен! Я заработаю денег и поеду на просмотр в Европу! У меня своя вилла будет! – и Джаред хлопнул дверью в комнату так, что бабушке на мгновение показалось: дом сейчас рухнет. Она ни на мгновенье не сомневалась, что ее внук готов разрушить что угодно, чтобы идти вперед.

\- Эй, смотри-ка, опять твое лицо в «Еврофутболе» на всю полосу, - Крис даже не скрывал завистливых ноток в голосе. Дженсен только отмахнулся:  
\- А, они там наверняка дрочат на него. Шутка, - засмеялся он, увидев вытаращенные глаза друга. – Хотя лучше бы дрочили. А то ведь наверняка расписывают в красках, как я промазал с пяти метров в пустой угол. При этом им по фигу, что я в этом матче сделал дубль. Главное – промах. Черт. Гнилой журнальчик, - он попытался вырвать его из рук приятеля, но не получилось. – Ладно, можешь вырезать и наклеить на стену. Слушай, мы вроде сегодня договаривались отправиться к этой… как ее… Элли? А не устраивать вечер семейного чтения футбольной прессы.

\- Язва ты, Дженс, - Кейн попытался ухватить Эклза за нос, но в это время сидевший за рулем Стив слишком резко развернул автомобиль, и Крис всем телом завалился на Дженсена. Тот со смехом обнял его, ухватив за задницу:  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Крисси-бой.

\- Ну да, конечно, - проворчал Кейн, отдирая от себя цепкие руки друга. Кому, как не ему, лучше всего было знать, что в действительности любит Дженсен Эклз. Время, ограниченное двумя свистками арбитра – одним коротким и одним длинным.

Кухня в квартирке Падалеки была маленькой, даже вдвоем там было проблематично развернуться, не говоря уже о трех членах семьи. Поэтому Джаред и не претендовал на обед, ведь на кухне ел его младший брат, а бабушка хлопотала у плиты. Он собирался на свою вторую работу, через стенку переговариваясь с братишкой Джеффом.

\- Есть запасной план, - изрек брат, с шумом втянув в себя суп из ложки. 

Джаред нашарил в кармане что-то прямоугольное и хлопнул себя по лбу: совсем забыл! Он шагнул в кухню и прилепил к обшарпанному холодильнику очередной магнит в коллекцию брата. И заодно с любопытством поинтересовался:  
\- Это какой же?

\- Американская мечта - выиграть миллион в лотерею, только надо билеты покупать, - снисходительно объяснил младший, отодвигая тарелку.

\- А-а, - недовольно нахмурилась бабушка. Энн Софи терпеть не могла, когда в делах полагались на удачу или на авось. Она была твердо убеждена, что судьба зависит только от самого человека.

В это время на кухню вошел Джеральд, заняв оставшееся там свободное пространство.

\- Как дела? – поинтересовался он по-польски у своего старшего сына.

\- Непруха, - махнул рукой Джаред и собрался уходить.

\- Ты съел бы чего-нибудь, - крикнула вдогонку бабушка. Тот, на мгновение задумавшись, развернулся и стащил котлету из тарелки брата, который недовольно заорал «Эй!».

Кухня китайского ресторана, в отличие от их квартирной кухоньки, была большой, всюду сверкали хромированные поверхности. Но и плит на кухне была хренова куча, за ними постоянно теснилась толпа китайцев, которых Джаред не различал, так что он должен был лавировать между ними с ловкостью циркового артиста. Дело осложняли клубы пара, поднимавшиеся от плит.

Джаред, неся поднос с очередным заказом, внезапно остановился. Прямо на него пялились, явно обсуждая, начальник и его спутница, молодая симпатичная азиаточка. Джаред давно хотел начать этот разговор, но как-то у него все не получалось. Но если этого не сделать сейчас… Да что за хрень? Кого он боится?

\- Эй, босс, - помахал рукой Джаред. - Я здесь уборщиком уже полгода, пора в официанты.

\- Ресторан китайский, - пожал недовольно плечами начальник, отвлекаясь от разговора с миниатюрной девицей, - ты не китаец.

Джаред развел руками, изобразив непонимание на лице:  
\- Но мы же в Америке. Я американец, ты тоже.

\- Грин кард есть? - напрямую спросил босс. На его лице была написана брезгливость – как же, он опустился до разговора с низшим классом.

Джаред нахмурился:  
\- А если будет - возьмете?

\- Нет, - самодовольно усмехнулся босс. - Ты не китаец.

Девушка рядом с начальником засмеялась – нарочито громко, подхалимничая. Ей явно нравилось, что молодой белый парень выглядит в этой ситуации как проситель. Джаред недовольно оглянулся, словно призывая всех в свидетели этого идиотского разговора, но стоявший поблизости повар рявкнул на него по-китайски, и Джаред отступил.

Его смена закончилась поздно ночью. Поэтому в комнату – свою и брата – Джаред прошел крадучись. Впрочем, темно не было – неоновая вывеска с дома напротив освещала комнату. Так, что даже лица футболистов на постерах, которыми была увешана вся комната, различались отчетливо. На самом большом плакате был сфотографирован совсем молодой парень в футболке «красных дьяволов». Он насмешливо смотрел вперед, улыбаясь так, словно весь мир принадлежал ему. И, похоже, Джаред Падалеки был с ним согласен. Выполняя вечерний ритуал, Джаред прикоснулся к своим губам, затем – к Кубку мира на одном из плакатов. И только после этого он провел рукой по изображению Эклза.

Стараясь не дышать, Джаред подошел к кровати, на которой спал, разметавшись, младший брат, и поправил на нем одеяло. Несмотря на позднюю ночь, за окном раздавались завывания полицейских машин и чей-то громкий смех – типичные звуки эмигрантского квартала. Видимо, какому-то братану удалось обвести легавых вокруг пальца. Джареду было все равно. Как его ни звали к себе главари местных бандочек, заглядывавшиеся на колоритного высокого парня, он предпочитал оставаться в стороне от криминальных разборок. Джаред открыл шкаф с одеждой, достал оттуда свои зимние ботинки и спрятал в них заработанные за день чаевые. Затем застыл с ботинком в руках, уставившись куда-то в стену. Судя по улыбке, мечты его были очень далеко от этой комнаты. 

 

\- Дженсен, этот матч…

\- Я отлично знаю, что он для меня значит, - Эклз раздраженно отвернулся от отца и начал зашнуровывать бутсы. Черт побери, по правилам, в раздевалку «МЮ» не должны были перед матчем пускать никого, даже саму королеву! Однако его папашка, как всегда, воспользовался связями, личным расположением сэра, и зашел, словно к себе домой.

Охренительно, нет, просто охренительно.

Он давно уже не молодняк, чтобы на игру его сопровождал папочка. Черт, дело именно в этом – что он не молодняк. Когда-то он думал, что важнее всего как можно быстрее добежать до чужих ворот. А теперь понимает, что все совсем не так. Главное – оставаться самим собой. Но у него уже не получится вновь стать тем мальчишкой, который тащил за собой на чемпионате мира флаг с указанием точного количества дней, прошедших с его дня рождения. Ведь он тогда стал самым молодым футболистом, забившим гол за сборную Англии. И что теперь? Ему больше двадцати пяти, и родной отец читает ему лекцию по поводу предстоящего матча.

Ведь это дерби, черт побери, дерби!

Да пусть эти «манчестер шити» сдаются сразу. Неужели они не понимают, что «Манчестер юнайтед» съест их с потрохами?

Если кто-то действительно этого не понимал, то через полтора часа матча до всех все-таки дошло. Это был день «красных дьяволов», это был день Дженсена Эклза, который оформил хет-трик в ворота соперника и отдал голевую передачу, вколотившую гвоздь в гроб «сити».

Эклз уходил с поля в окружении одноклубников, то и дело обнимавших его от переизбытка чувств. Проходя мимо стоявшего в отдалении Алана Эклза, он даже не повернул голову в его сторону. Однако Алан и не ждал подобного жеста от сына.

Он был даже расстроен тем, что Дженсен так отличился в этом дерби. Конечно, с ним были совсем не согласны фанаты «МЮ», один из которых уже успел нарисовать на своей щеке «Дж. Э.» – он проходил мимо, и Алан заметил.

Видимо, будет очень сложно объяснить Дженсену, как важно не «звездить». Кто-кто, а бывший футболист Алан это знал. Но ему удалось только махнуть рукой вслед лимузину, увозившему сына с одноклубниками и группой поддержки праздновать феерическую победу.

Это было плохо. Очень плохо. Дженсен уже становился притчей во языцех и любимым персонажем желтой прессы. Иногда Алану очень хотелось, чтобы судьба преподала его сыну хороший урок. Однако тому невероятно везло – что на поле, что в личной жизни. Дженсен каждый год попадал в шорт-лист претендентов на Золотой мяч и до сих пор еще не получил его только по одной причине – слишком молод. К тому же успехи сборной Англии на международной арене были довольно средними. Но все были уверены, что рано или поздно талантливый нападающий получит звание лучшего футболиста Европы. Недаром в каждое трансферное окно за Эклзом выстраивались очереди из покупателей, однако Алекс Фергюсон раз за разом упрямо отказывался продавать свою любимую «десятку». Вот и сейчас небольшой спад – ни одного гола в четырех матчах – завершился умопомрачительным хет-триком. 

Что касается личной жизни… Алан вздохнул. Засранец унаследовал от мамочки такую смазливую внешность, что девочки – а, если верить желтой прессе, то и мальчики – в очередь к нему выстраивались. Тем не менее, у Дженсена хватило мозгов обручиться с Данниль Харрис, красавицей и умницей, наследницей того самого стального короля. И пока что хватало мозгов не палить перед ней свои многочисленные амурные похождения. «Черт, - подумал Алан, - надо позвонить бедной девочке, поговорить с ней. Наверняка Дженсен уже скормил ей байку о том, что команду ждет скромный общий ужин в ресторане в честь победы». Конечно, Алан понимал, что сейчас Данниль застят глаза широкие плечи да чувственные губы, но долго так продолжаться не может. И в конце концов миллиарды Харрисов уплывут к кому-то, кто способен лучше держать себя в руках хотя бы до свадьбы. Да, позвонить Данниль было просто необходимо.


	2. Chapter 2

Конечно, матч между командами семилетних пацанов в Лос-Анджелесе был мало похож на манчестерское дерби, но везде были свои фанаты. На бровке поля стоял бывший профессиональный футболист Джеффри Дин Морган и орал, как заправский тренер:  
\- Томми, отойди! Держись своей линии. Томми, заходи по флангу!

Стоявшая рядом красивая темноволосая женщина укоризненно сказала Моргану:  
\- Им всего лишь по семь лет! Это же не финал Кубка чемпионов.

\- Это неважно, Вэл.

\- Непохоже, чтобы Томми очень уж нравился футбол.

Мальчик, словно подтверждая ее слова, замахал матери рукой.

\- Сам! - увлеченно заорал Морган. – Сам бей! Ну же! - с отчаянием добавил он, глядя на бестолковую кучу малу, устроенную ребятней.

\- Давай, Том! - воодушевленно закричала женщина. В этот момент рядом с Морганом шлепнулся мяч, улетевший с соседней площадки, где играли взрослые любители. Джеффри взял его в руки, профессионально набил коленом пару раз, затем быстро отдал футболисту одной из команд – очень высокому парню в красно-белой амуниции. Джаред Падалеки уважительно кивнул Моргану:  
\- Спасибо.

Стоявший рядом с Морганом приятель, тренер любителей Патрик Уилсон, неотрывно следил за действиями парня, который получил мяч. Джаред ввел мяч в игру и тут же получил обратный пас. А затем начал немедленно двигаться к воротам соперника с грацией играющей кошки. Его дриблинг был невероятен, он обводил противников быстро, красиво и точно. Никто из соперников не мог отобрать у него мяч, словно приклеившийся к ногам.

Привлеченный удивленным возгласом друга, Морган обернулся и, сложив руки на груди, начал наблюдать за Джаредом.

В это время, обойдя всю команду противников, Джаред выложил мяч на ногу самому себе и ножницами ловко забил - прямо в девятку.

Морган смотрел на этот великолепный гол, сделавший бы честь любой команде Премьер-лиги, без малейшей эмоции на лице, затем несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, словно из вежливости.

\- Неплохо, - покачал он головой. – Казалось бы, по фактуре - форвард таранного типа, а смотри-ка, какой технарь.

\- Хороший игрок, - подтвердил Патрик.

\- Ты его такому научил? - осведомился Морган.

\- Это дар божий, - с улыбкой ответил Уилсон.

Джеффри понимающе кивнул. И продолжил наблюдение за невероятной техникой Джареда.

\- Чего-то ему все-таки не хватает, - задумчиво произнес Морган. - Поле плохо видит. Координация не та. Редко поднимает голову. Часто семенит.

\- Вот так же думают и соперники, - ухмыльнулся приятель, глядя, как Джаред опять прорывается к воротам. - А он забивает.

Джаред действительно забил гол, команда бросилась его поздравлять.

\- Браво, Джаред! - заорал Патрик. Морган задумчиво посмотрел на него.

Через несколько минут прозвучал финальный свисток. Команды начали расходиться, однако все игроки, праздновавшие сегодня победу, на прощание пожимали руку Джареду, считая нужным сказать ему несколько слов в благодарность за игру.

\- Высший класс! Просто супер! Как мы их сделали!

Падалеки с улыбкой выслушивал похвалы. И с удивлением посмотрел на подбежавшего запыхавшегося мужчину. Он всех зрителей знал буквально лично. А этого бородатого типа видел здесь впервые.

\- Неплохо, сынок, - объявил этот тип. – Сколько тебе лет? А за профи ты не играл?

Падалеки почесал рукой бровь, удивленный вопросами:  
\- Ну... мне 22 года. А чтобы играть за профи, нужно учиться в спортшколе.

\- Когда следующая игра?

Джаред оценивающе посмотрел на расспрашивающего мужчину, не понимая, что тому нужно:  
\- В субботу.

\- Я тут случайно встретился кое с кем, когда летел сюда из Лондона. Он довольно известный спортивный агент, хотелось бы, чтобы он посмотрел на тебя.

Джаред улыбнулся, наклонив голову. Ну конечно, бородач типа принц, он как бы Золушка, а кончится все отсосом за углом, и все вернутся на свои места – кто в дворцы, кто в лачуги.

\- Слушайте, мне на работу пора, извините, - сказал Джаред.

\- Я, бывало, и сам играл, - уронил как бы невзначай Морган.

\- Да? - недоверчиво переспросил Падалеки. - А где?

\- В Англии, - сообщил ему Джеффри спокойно.- А после того, как завершил карьеру, занимался подбором игроков. Ты, конечно, староват для начинающего профи, но, судя по технике, ты уже далеко не начинающий.

\- В Англии? – медленно повторил Джаред. Он задумался, не зная, что делать. С одной стороны, ему не раз обещали златые горы, а потом все оказывалось обманом чистой воды. С другой – этот человек с него пока ничего не требовал. А верить ему очень хотелось.

\- Как тебя зовут? – между тем спросил его бородатый тип.

\- Джаред Падалеки.

\- Джеффри Дин Морган, - и мужчина протянул руку парню, который по-прежнему чувствовал себя очень странно. - Так до субботы, Джаред?

Падалеки кивнул: заметано, мол, - и побежал в свой автобус. Но по пути все же оглянулся и увидел, как Морган что-то выговаривает мальчишке из детской команды. Похоже было, что мужик-то не соврал. Падалеки встряхнул головой, так что лохматая челка хлестнула его по лбу, и в два прыжка запрыгнул в автобус.

\- Я стал профессиональным футболистом в 15 лет, парень, - Дженсен, развалившись на стуле, снисходительно рассказывал свою биографию здоровому мускулистому парню, с которым только что сражался на бильярде. Тот потер бровь и сказал:  
\- Ну, ясно, то-то я думаю, мордашка знакомая. Наверное, в каком-нибудь журнале видел. Внешность у тебя… запоминающаяся. Куколка, - усмехнулся он. И заулыбался еще больше, увидев, как скривился собеседник. – Но я, видишь ли, все больше по снукеру и русскому бильярду. Если б я увидел Ронни О’Салливана или Марка Уильямса, я бы их сразу признал, конечно.

\- Так значит, ты меня точно не знаешь? – Эклз наклонился вперед, проявляя к разговору угасший было интерес.

\- Ты не Салливан и точно не Уильямс, так что не знаю, - тон у мужика стал гаденьким. – К Салливану или Уильямсу я бы не смог подгрести вот таким способом, - и он, глядя прямо в глаза сидевшему напротив парню, сложил ладонь горстью и резко снизу схватил его сквозь джинсы за яйца. Если для Эклза это и было неожиданностью, то вида он не подал. Только быстро скосил глаза вбок – не смотрит ли кто. А затем сделал глубокий вдох, пока поклонник снукера медленно ощупывал его между ног. Потом Дженсен так же спокойно отпихнул его руку коленом, встал, одернул рубашку, оглянулся и пошел к туалету.

Через десять минут Дженсен, забыв про свою снисходительность, кусал ладонь, которой бильярдист зажимал ему рот, чтобы чересчур голосистый Эклз не привлек внимание к тому, что происходило в туалетной кабинке. Едва он туда вошел, как за ним сразу же ворвался поклонник Салливана и Уильямса. Одной рукой парень судорожно пытался задвинуть щеколду, другой расстегивал ремень неожиданного партнера. Дженсен вздохнул и помог ему в этом. Вжикнула молния, и через две секунды возбужденный член Эклза оказался на виду. Бильярдист обхватил его ладонью и начал не очень бережно дергать вверх-вниз, попутно стаскивая с себя штаны. Вскоре он извлек и свой твердокаменный орган и, соединив оба члена, начал их дрочить. Вот тут-то Дженсен и заголосил. Зажимая ему рот, парень насмешливо произнес:  
\- Что, не видел еще такого? – он, видимо, решил, что партнер был поражен немалым размером его мужского орудия. Тот и вправду был побольше средних размеров. - Погоди, ты еще почувствуешь его внутри…

Нет, судя по тому, как забрыкался Эклз, это предложение ему совсем не понравилось.

\- Эй, приятель, - прошипел он в большую ладонь, - давай-ка обойдемся этим. Никаких, бля, «внутри». И так нормально. 

\- Ну ладно, - пробасил тот, крепче сжимая оба члена, которые уже скользили друг по другу, «причмокивая» от выделившейся смазки. Он начал быстро потирать большим пальцем под головкой Дженсена, и тот замотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от потной лапы, зажимавшей рот. Ему это удалось, и он начал громко стонать. Тогда бильярдист освободившейся рукой схватил партнера за задницу, прижал теснее к своему паху и начал таранить его член своим. А затем всадил средний палец тому в анальное отверстие и стал двигаться там, заодно приподнимая Эклза вверх. Секунд через пять Дженсен, которого дергали, как игрушку, насаженную на ладони, шире раздвинул ноги и громко застонал. Вязкая сперма начала выплескиваться на запястье любителя снукера. Тот моментально развернул размякшего парня к себе спиной и ткнулся несколько раз ему между бедер. Схватившись рукой за плоский живот Эклза, бильярдист зарычал и тоже кончил. Несколько секунду в кабинке было слышно только шумное дыхание.

Затем Дженсен резко оттолкнул случайного партнера от себя:  
\- Идиот, смотри, ты мне джинсы испачкал. Придется выкидывать.

\- Эй, мы еще… - парень попытался схватить Эклза за руку, но тот с силой его отпихнул.

\- Точно, идиот, - поморщился Дженсен. – Я за выпивку заплачу. Удачи тебе с твоим Уильямсоном, - застегивая на ходу ширинку, он вышел из кабинки.

\- Уильямсом, - проворчал покинутый снукерист. Расстроенным он почему-то не казался.

 

Мексиканская бильярдная по другую сторону океана была куда менее роскошная, да и туалет там был всего один. Зато она пришлась по вкусу Джеральду Падалеки, который пришел туда в тот вечер с обоими сыновьями. Щелкали шары, тихо играла латиноамериканская музыка, а Падалеки-старший пытался вправить мозги своему первенцу. 

\- Агенты полагаются кинозвездам, - недовольно сказал Джеральд. – А тебе зачем агент?

\- Он отличный игрок, он может стать звездой, - вступился за Джареда Джефф. Его глаза недовольно сверкали. Старший брат, с которым здоровалась вся округа, был для него настоящим кумиром.

\- Разве вы не понимаете? - рассердился отец. – В этом мире существует два типа людей. Одни живут в больших роскошных домах, а вторые - вроде нас - подстригают им лужайки и моют машины. Посмотрите на вещи реально! Вы просто занимаетесь самообманом! Все эти нелепые фантазии застят вам глаза! Вы не только не добьетесь того, о чем мечтаете, вы потеряете то, что у вас уже есть.

В запале Джеральд стал размахивать руками. Джаред гордо вздернул подбородок. 

\- Я стану профессионалом, - упрямо ответил он.

Джеральд устало присел на стул и вздохнул. Он начал говорить очень медленно, словно пытался объяснить умственно недоразвитому очевидные вещи:  
\- Послушай, Джаред, этот твой «агент» просто отрывает тебя от действительности. Профессиональными игроками не становятся в двадцать три года. Даже в двадцать уже поздно! Ты играешь в парке с ребятами, которые работают на мойке машин. То, что ты их обыгрываешь в два счета, не значит, что ты справишься с футболистом-профессионалом даже из молодежной команды!

Джаред насупился. Для него это была больная тема. Он действительно ни разу не выходил на поле в матче с профессионалами. Однако долго расстраиваться он не умел.

\- Не знаю, пап, я встречусь с этим агентом, может быть, все изменится к лучшему, - ответил парень и наклонился над бильярдным столом, прицеливаясь для удара. - Может быть.

Он демонстративно заговорил по-английски. Выражал свое несогласие с отцом, который до сих пор заставлял детей говорить по-польски, хотя в свое время и бежал из родной страны со всех ног.

\- Я знаю, как изменить все к лучшему. Мы купим грузовик и начнем свой бизнес. Все остальное - чушь. Глупые мечты, - язвительно парировал Джеральд.

Джаред ничего не ответил, только убрал длинные волосы с глаз и одним сильным ударом кия загнал в лузу сразу два шара один за другим.

\- Блять, Эклз, ты меня заебал! – наверное, многие журналисты отдали бы по почке, чтобы услышать этот звериный рык из уст Алекса Фергюсона. – Ты классно играешь, но на хрена ты так делаешь? На хрена ты шляешься по ночным клубам? На хрена про тебя пишет каждая газета, которой не лень? Что это такое? – перед Дженсеном, изображающим из себя саму невинность, упала «Sun» с его портретом на обложке. Мутная фотография, снятая явно на мобильный телефон, тем не менее, отчетливо демонстрировала состояние Эклза – осоловевшие глаза, растрепанные волосы, бессмысленную улыбку.

Хуже такого наглядного вида был подзаголовок статьи. «Порнозвезда Йенс ‘Йенк’ Шульц рассказал нашему корреспонденту о том, как он трахал в туалете нападающего «МЮ» Дженсена Эклза». Рядом с подзаголовком с маленькой фотки улыбался «бильярдист». Когда Дженсен первый раз увидел эту статью, он постучался лбом об стену. 

Каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы поверить, что этот парень зарабатывает игрой на бильярде. Да сам Дженсен обставил его в два счета! Просто спьяну он посчитал себя таким невъебенным игроком, одолевшим снукер-профессионала… Эх, чего сейчас думать об этом. Облажался, да. Хотя одноразовый трах в кабинке был ничего так. Дженсену внезапно понравилось, что им управляют.

Он поднял абсолютно невинные глаза на тренера:  
\- Сэр, я не знаю никакого Йенка… Данниль может подтвердить. Она была со мной весь вечер. Мы можем подать в суд на эту газетку…

Фергюсон пристально посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты, похоже, ничего не понял, Эклз. Всем наплевать на то, что здесь говорит этот мужик. Тут каждый второй готов придумать, что трахнул звезду, или звезда трахнула его. Каждый раз бежать в суд из-за таких рассказов – больше ничем заниматься не будешь. А вот фотография – это уже очень серьезно.

Дженсен выпустил набранный в легкие воздух. Для кого как. На фотографию ему было наплевать, он куда больше боялся разоблачений этого Йенка. Тем временем Фергюсон продолжал:  
\- Подумай о том, какие деньги тебе платят. То, что ты зарабатываешь в неделю, обычный работяга получает за год изматывающего труда. При этом он еще идет на стадион и отдает из своего кармана деньги за билет. За то, чтобы посмотреть, как ты играешь. Он вправе ожидать, что за эти деньги ты будешь выкладываться на всю, а не бухать в компании с черт знает кем. У тебя будет еще полжизни, чтобы пропивать заработанное в компании порнозвезд, а пока можно вечером и дома перед телеком посидеть. Так что не позорь себя и не подводи клуб. Ты что-то хочешь сказать? – спросил он, увидев, как обиженно двинулись губы Эклза.

\- Я не подвожу клуб, сэр, - ответил тот с достоинством. – Я делаю свою работу. Не хотел бы хвастаться, но победа в дерби говорит сама за себя…

Фергюсон помолчал, потом произнес:  
\- Да, я отлично помню, как ты отгрузил трешник в ворота «Шити». Но ты не сможешь всю жизнь жить за счет этих мячей. Если ты не опомнишься, блять, ты свалишь бухать куда-нибудь к «сорокам».

\- Нет, сэр, нет! Только не в Ньюкасл! – дурашливо взмолился Дженсен.

Однако Фергюсон в ответ на его вопль даже не улыбнулся.

 

Джеффри Дин Морган пробирался сквозь толпу в ночном клубе. Изредка девицы и парни, которых он отодвигал, хватали его за рукава, что-то говорили, предлагали выпить. Однако у Моргана была вполне конкретная цель. Сюда он пришел не веселиться. Наконец, Джеффри повезло: он увидел человека, ради которого рыскал в этой переевшей амфетаминов людской массе добрых полчаса. Блондин средних лет сидел за столиком рядом с симпатичным молодым пареньком и, словно настоящий дьявол-искуситель, предлагал ему различные способы украсить эту реальность – от алкогольных коктейлей до экстази. Мальчик вроде смущался, но ни от чего не отказывался, поэтому мужчина пребывал в радужном настроении: дело явно шло к продолжению. Морган поморщился, но, не спрашивая разрешения, сел с размаху на диван рядом с блондином:   
\- Марк! Есть минутка?

Похоже, настроение тому было ничем не испортить:  
\- Для тебя всегда есть, Джеффри! Что случилось?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел одного игрока, - прямо ответил тот.

\- Вот как? Где он учился? – с любопытством взглянул на него Марк. Дело в том, что Марк Пеллегрино был одним из самых успешных футбольных агентов по другую сторону океана.

\- Нигде, - твердо произнес Джеффри. - Это самородок.

\- Ааа… - Марк моментально потерял интерес к разговору. Каждый парень, умеющий с размаха бить по воротам, считает себя талантищем. Они тысячами осаждают офисы агентов, но на самом деле ничего из себя не представляют. Нет, конечно, Морган был профи, его рекомендация кое-что стоила. Тем не менее, на вероятность один к сотне тысяч Марк не готов был поставить. Прочитав настрой Пеллегрино по его лицу, Морган решил не сдаваться:   
\- Я видел, как он играет. Это простой рабочий парень из предместья. Но я был потрясен. У него великолепные данные и потрясающая техника. Помнится, был у нас уже такой пацан - Джермейн Дефо.

Марк усмехнулся – а вот и ложка дегтя в такой отличный вечер. Это был его личный промах. Он не поверил в самородка, а теперь тот вовсю играет в Премьер-лиге и отчисляет денежку со своих баснословных гонораров совсем другому агенту.

\- Давай не будем об этом, Джеффри.

Морган вздохнул:  
\- Парень будет играть в эту субботу. Там колледж какой-то в центре, не помню точно, как он называется...

Ладно, у Марка сегодня все-таки был удачный вечер. Он примирительно улыбнулся:  
\- Скажешь мне, где конкретно, и я там буду, стопроцентно.

\- Рад слышать, - Джеффри кивнул, четко понимая, что обязан этим согласием тому пареньку, которого Пеллегрино словно невзначай гладил по коленке.

В это момент у Марка зазвонил телефон. Он чертыхнулся и полез за ним в карман узких штанов, бросив Моргану:  
\- Да ладно, чего там. Ты давай, не тушуйся, вон там закуски всякие, бесплатные. Суши ты, небось, не каждый день ешь.

Джеффри посмотрел на него с недоумением. Он сам был из рабочего района, но иногда ловил в богатеньком Пеллегрино черты неотесанного деревенщины. Марк отвернулся, добавив напоследок:  
\- Извини, - и ответил на телефонный звонок: «Пеллегрино. Да? Нет, я в Лос-Анджелесе».

Игра в субботу собрала невиданное количество зрителей на поле у Лос-Анджелесского колледжа искусств – около сотни человек. Пока они все с шумом рассаживались по местам, игроки уже вышли на поле. Однако Джаред Падалеки почему-то не спешил присоединиться к команде. К нему подбежал запыхавшийся тренер:  
\- Давай, Джаред, быстрей! – в голосе наставника явственно слышалась паника. Он снова унесся на поле. Джаред присел у скамейки запасных, тайком достал ингалятор и быстро вдохнул.

На поле плясали поджарые девчонки из группы поддержки команды колледжа. Рабочие-любители пожирали их глазами. Только Джаред обшаривал взглядом трибуны, пока не увидел там Джеффри Моргана. Тот тоже понял, что его заметили, и приветственно вскинул руку. Джаред ответил, подмигнув.

Игра началась. Падалеки сразу же, продемонстрировав мастерскую технику, заполучил мяч, оставив половину игроков соперника в дураках, вышел к воротам… но удар приняла на себя штанга. В это самое время Морган оглядывался по сторонам, посматривая на часы. Затем попросил телефон у дочери и набрал номер. Зазвонил мобильник, лежавший на бортике бассейна у роскошной виллы в другой части Лос-Анджелеса. Его владелец, плававший рядом с бортиком, лениво протянул руку к телефону. Две девушки в бикини и парнишка в мало что скрывающих плавках, валявшиеся в шезлонгах, без всякого интереса посмотрели на него.

\- Джеффри! - воскликнул в трубку Марк Пеллегрино – это именно он находился в бассейне. - Ничего я не забыл, Джеффри. Нет, приятель, был на встрече, понимаешь, на встрече. Деловые переговоры. Слушай, Джеффри, вышли мне видеозапись своего паренька... Джеффри! Джеффри!

Марк кричал в уже отрубившуюся трубку. Взбешенный Морган прервал разговор. От порыва зашвырнуть мобильник куда подальше его спасла только мысль, что телефон принадлежит дочери.

\- Козел! - отвел он душу в смачном ругательстве.

Поразительно, как этот ублюдок мог быть удачливым бизнесменом, если не держал свое слово. Да он бы и сотню долларов на стартовый капитал не заработал. Морган был очень зол.

Джаред тем временем продолжал поражать трибуны мастерством и техничностью. Обводя всех в одиночку, он забил гол низом. Вратарь ошибся с направлением удара и бросился в другую сторону.

Болельщики соперника застонали от разочарования. Патрик Уилсон заорал:  
\- Молодец, Джаред!

Падалеки принялись поздравлять одноклубники. Гол, забитый им, остался единственным в этой встрече. После окончания матча Джаред с распростертыми объятиями поспешил навстречу бабушке:  
\- Бабуль! – обнял он с размаха ее и младшего брата.

И тут же выпрямился, с достоинством глядя на подходящего Джеффри. Он не собирался кидаться к нему с расспросами про агента. Или сам скажет или… не скажет. Но Морган молчать не мог.

\- Джаред, молодец, хорошая игра была! – с нескрываемым восхищением сказал он.

\- Спасибо, - парню не терпелось спросить, как дела, но он выдерживал паузу. - Это мой младший брат и бабушка, Энн Софи Стальска.

\- Ясно, рад познакомиться, - Джеффри протянул руку мальчику. Старая дама присела в полуреверансе. Слегка ошарашенный Морган церемонно поклонился. И, в свою очередь, представил:  
\- Моя дочь, Вэл.

\- Значит, это вы агент? - спросила бабушка.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - поспешил сказать Джаред. - Это не агент. Он только договорился.

\- Агент не появился, - Джеффри сразу предпочел выложить плохую новость. - Оказалось, слишком занят.

Джаред выслушал его с вытянувшимся лицом. Затем отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть расстройство. Лучше бы он вообще не надеялся – разочарование не было бы таким сильным.

\- Ну так на следующую игру придет, - попыталась спасти положение Энн Софи.

\- Нет, - решительно помотал головой Джеффри. - Боюсь, он не сможет. Он улетает завтра в Англию. И я тоже.

\- Знаете, - сказал через пару секунд Джаред, - наверное, мой старикан был прав. Стоит размечтаться - и тебя тут же опустят. Но все равно спасибо, - сказал он и, решительно развернувшись, отправился к своей команде. 

Бабушка с жалостью посмотрела ему вслед. Морган тоже закусил губу. Выходит, этот талант пропадет – потому, что не там родился. И потому, что одному спортивному агенту лень оторвать свою задницу от шезлонга.

После долгого трудового дня главное – выспаться как следует. Семейная пара средних лет в Ньюкасле четко следовала этому правилу. Поэтому когда посреди ночи зазвонил мобильный телефон, мужчина, поднявшийся как сомнамбула на кровати, долго соображал, откуда раздается знакомый звук. Затем он догадался включить свет. Его жена тут же ужом уползла под одеяло. Однако ее супруг все-таки протянул руку к телефону. Специфика его работы состояла в том, что он постоянно должен был быть на связи. Произойти могло что угодно. 

Он сел, недовольно взял трубку и спросил:  
\- Але, кто это?

\- Это Джеффри Дин Морган, - ответил незнакомый голос. Мужчина оторопел:  
\- Джеффри Дин Морган? Мы знакомы, мистер Морган?

Джеффри, на другом конце земного шара, посмотрел в залитое солнцем окно перед собой:  
\- Я был у вас в штате, когда вы возглавили команду. Вы меня выгнали, но вы не думайте, я не держу на вас зла.

\- Ах вот как? – язвительно переспросил тот. - Ну и что вы мне звоните посреди ночи?

Он бросил взгляд на электронный будильник – он показывал 3:39.

Морган посмотрел на свои часы, прикусив губу:  
\- Извините, я в Калифорнии. Не рассчитал со временем. Знаете, я тут видел одного игрока - талантливый парень.

Его собеседник устало покачал головой. И снова лег.

\- И за кого играет? – без особого интереса спросил он.

\- Да он так, из местных, - зачастил Морган. - Сам по себе гоняет мячик. Я завтра лечу домой, вы можете мне пообещать кое-что? Если он приедет в Лондон, вы его посмотрите?

\- Вот так взять и пообещать? – поразился мужчина. И в то же время наглость звонившего его покорила. Тот просил не за себя, не за родственника или друга – за «кое-кого».

\- Ну да. Посмотрите его. Я… прошу вас, - Моргану всю жизнь очень нелегко давалось слово «прошу».

\- Сказав «да», я смогу снова лечь спать? – в голос ньюкаслца вернулись язвительные нотки. 

\- Эээ… Конечно, мистер Хеннингс, - кивнул тот, хотя собеседник и не мог видеть его жестов.

\- Тогда «да», мистер Морган.

Сэм Хеннингс, главный тренер команды «Ньюкасл Юнайтед», выключил телефон и лег спать. Джеффри усмехнулся, посмотрев на вырубившуюся трубку.

Но не все в Англии спали в эту ночь. В самом популярном ночном клубе Манчестера «Фанкадемия» вечеринка была в самом разгаре. На выступление модного ди-джея собралась вся «золотая молодежь» города. Грохотала музыка, рекой лилось спиртное. Один из барменов кивнул другому:  
\- Пол, смотри, я ему уже десятый фирменный наливаю.

Тот проследил за направлением кивка и увидел молодого мужчину, обнимавшего за плечи одну цыпочку и что-то шепчущего на ухо другой. Обе девушки при этом глупо хихикали. Парень был явно пьян в хлам, он пытался локтем опереться о стойку, локоть постоянно соскальзывал. Пол кивнул:  
\- Будем выводить?

\- Попозже позову охранников. А ты пока звякни тому парню из «Сан».

\- Зачем? – пожал плечами бармен.

\- Ты не узнал? Это же Эклз. Скажи журику, что через полчаса будет шоу, а он нам должен по пятихатнику на брата.

Через тридцать минут двое охранников «Фанкадемии» выносили обмякшего на их руках Дженсена Эклза, который был в одной кроссовке, вторая потерялась по пути, пока ее владелец пытался руками и ногами зацепиться за столики и посетителей клуба. Внезапно перед его носом сверкнула фотовспышка – не одна, а целая серия. 

\- Что за нах… - пробормотал Дженсен, вскидывая голову, чтобы рассмотреть наглеца. От резкого движения к желудку подступила тошнота, и его вывернуло прямо под ноги корреспонденту газеты «Sun».

Семья Падалеки выходила из костела. Джеральд, Энн Софи, Джаред и Джефф. Обычная приличная семья на воскресной проповеди. Все очень мило. Никого отчаявшегося, совсем никого. Джаред тоскливо улыбался, глядя себе под ноги, когда его окликнули. 

\- Джаред! – тот поднял голову и увидел Джеффри Моргана. Джаред недоверчиво прищурился. Кажется, англичанин уже постоял у могилы его надежды – что ему еще нужно?

\- Как дела? – спросил Джеффри.

\- Хорошо. А вы что здесь делаете? – воспитанный юноша, по словам Энн Софи, не должен был посылать малознакомого человека в жопу. Как бы ни хотелось это сделать. 

\- Твой тренер сказал мне, где тебя найти, - сразу раскрыл карты Морган, не особый любитель ходить вокруг да около.

Джеральд, вздернув подбородок, спросил Джареда по-польски:  
\- Кто это?

\- Это пан английский футболист, - не отрывая взгляда от неожиданного визитера, ответил Джаред. Итак, Джеффри его специально искал. Зачем?

Морган улыбнулся старшему Падалеки, тоже не сводя глаз с парня:  
\- Тебя посмотрят в «Ньюкасл Юнайтед», в Англии.

Джаред переспросил, усмехнувшись:  
\- «Ньюкасл Юнайтед»? О да, известный клуб.

\- Хороший клуб, - твердо ответил Морган.

Джеральд как-то суетливо заговорил по-польски:  
-Что это за бред? Думаешь, что поедешь играть в футбол в Англию?

Джаред нахмурился и «перевел» вопросительно посмотревшему на него Моргану:  
\- Папа говорит, что я наверняка смог бы.

Джеральд произнес еще одну фразу по-польски, затем выдал на английском:  
\- Отстаньте от мальчишки! Только забиваете ему голову всякой ерундой.

Морган лишь усмехнулся.

\- Да кто вы такой? – эта ухмылка разъярила Джеральда. - А ты... – обратился он к сыну, - лучше бы о деле думал, чем в облаках витать, - он ушел, бросив «жду в машине» своей семье. 

Бабушка Джареда поджала губы, переживая за внука.

\- Вы многого от него хотите, пан, - сказала она, покачивая головой. - Поверив на слово, отправиться в такую даль. Для нас один билет на самолет в Европу – это целое состояние.

Джеффри кивнул:  
\- Я понимаю. С тренером я договорился, вашего внука посмотрят. Остальное зависит от него.

\- Тогда я прошу вас, ответьте на один вопрос, - Энн Софи пытливо вгляделась в лицо Моргана. - Может наш Джаред стать профессионалом?

\- Я думаю, что может, - твердо ответил тот.

Джаред исподлобья смотрел на мужчину. Опять обещания, воздушные замки, надежды. Лучше уж рассчитывать на худшее сразу, тогда не придется разочаровываться. Морган ответил ему спокойным взглядом.

\- Пап! – вдруг прокричала дочь Моргана, ожидавшая его за рулем машины. - Пора уже ехать, мы можем опоздать.

Тот кивнул и достал бумажник:  
\- Вот моя визитка, здесь все телефоны, - он протянул ее Джареду. Тот сосредоточенно прочитал и сунул ее в карман. - Подумай и позвони мне.

Ночью Джаред Падалеки, вернувшись с работы, первым делом прошел к шкафу в своей комнате, взял оттуда зимний ботинок и достал из кармана небольшую пачку купюр, чтобы присоединить ее к тем деньгам, что уже в нем хранились. Внезапно раздавшийся голос младшего брата заставил его вздрогнуть:  
\- Тебе хватит?

Джаред быстро обернулся к Джеффу, севшему на кровати так, словно он и не спал минуту назад.

\- Ты о чем? Хватит чего? – невинно спросил он, привлекая на помощь все свои актерские способности. Но Джефф не принял его игру:  
\- Да знаю я, что ты в этом ботинке деньги копишь.

Джаред с досадой отвернулся, ничего не ответив.

\- Ну так что, ты летишь? – младшего не оставляло любопытство.

\- Ну... бабуля разрешила, - уклончиво ответил Джаред. 

\- А что отец? – Джефф не переставал задавать неудобные вопросы.

\- Еще не спрашивал, - признался старший. По тону ответа было понятно, что спрашивать он, вероятнее всего, даже не будет.

\- Далеко эта Англия? – продолжал терзать его вопросами неугомонный младший. Джаред взвесил в руке пачку банкнот:  
\- Сейчас до нее триста баксов. А ты давай спи.

Джефф закатил глаза и откинулся на кровать.

Джаред задумчиво посмотрел на стену – с плаката на него, задрав подбородок, глядел Дженсен Эклз. Выражение лица Джареда моментально изменилось с растерянного на полное решимости. Он поднес руку к своим губам, но на этот раз привычный ритуал был немного нарушен. Миновав Кубок мира, его пальцы прижались прямо к бумажным губам Дженсена. 

После этой ночи Джаред начал зарабатывать деньги всеми путями, которые ему только попадались. В китайском ресторанчике он заодно стал выполнять обязанности посудомойки. В редкие свободные минутки сшибал бабки с наивных поварят, которые не верили, что он может попасть мячом с ноги в мусорный бак с любого расстояния. Он теперь постоянно не высыпался, поскольку в отведенное для сна время работал дворником, подметая улицы родного района. Иногда желтые листья, летящие по тротуару, словно гипнотизировали его своим постоянным мельканием. И одуревшему от недосыпа парню казалось, что это летят на него золотые блестки, которыми осыпают победителей Лиги чемпионов, когда вручают им Кубок…

На этот раз к Фергюсону его вызвали официально. И поэтому у Дженсена уже заранее что-то заныло внутри в тоскливом предчувствии. Хотя он пытался держаться молодцом, но от странной паники холодели кончики пальцев.

На этот раз газету ему не швырнули в лицо, а мягко положили на колени.

\- Я тебя предупреждал, Эклз, - Фергюсон разговаривал спокойно, но в голосе слышалась жесткость. Какие бы у него ни были симпатии, он умел выбирать между личными делами и командой. Иначе бы ему не удалось удержаться в кресле тренера самого успешного английского клуба столько лет.

Дженсен попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривоватая.

\- Коуч, - сказал он, пытаясь звучать небрежно, вот только голос его дрожал, - вы же понимаете, что все это… ну, несерьезно. Я могу исправиться.

\- Можешь, Дженс, - кивнул Фергюсон. 

Эклз подался вперед, моментально возродившаяся надежда затопила его облегчением и заставила выдохнуть. И зря.

\- Можешь, - продолжил тренер, - но уже не здесь. Тебе надо собраться. Тебе надо понять, что пора прогрессировать. Ты слишком засиделся на одном месте. Ты то забиваешь, то нет – и результативность у тебя зависит от настроения. Тебе нужно почувствовать ответственность. Ответственность – это та цена, которую мы должны платить за успех. Ты подменил успех дешевой популярностью. А ответственность – случайным везением. Пойми, Дженсен, то, что я делаю, будет лучше и для клуба, и для тебя.

Дженсен вцепился в дурацкую газету, которая решила его судьбу. Он носил цвета этого клуба чертовых двадцать лет. И теперь его вышвыривали, словно использованную салфетку, которой вытерли руки.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь это, Дженсен? – спросил тренер. Однако вопросительной интонации в этой фразе не было. Она не давала выбора. 

Эклз промолчал. Тон Фергюсона стал совсем деловым:  
\- Предложений по тебе поступало много. Сейчас все будет зависеть от того, как быстро клуб заплатит деньги. Кто сумеет выложить всю сумму без всякой рассрочки, через два дня, получит тебя. 

Внезапно Дженсеном овладела странная веселость. Он почувствовал себя шариком – тем самым шариком, на который ставят в рулетке. Какому делению он достанется? Придется ему уехать за границу или приобретению будет радоваться английский клуб, находящийся где-то внизу таблицы? Ему было не страшно – ему было интересно. Как будто он за несколько минут дошел до границы отчаяния, и за этой границей его ожидала свобода.

Джаред Падалеки не застал того момента, когда его отец отдал внушительную пачку бумажных купюр неразговорчивому мужчине в сером комбинезоне. Тот пересчитал деньги, пожал руку Джеральду и, не промолвив ни слова, сел в машину и уехал.

Зато Джаред сразу увидел припаркованный рядом с домом маленький, аккуратный грузовичок «Шевроле». Парень отлично знал, какие машины паркуются в их районе. Раньше здесь этого грузовичка… прекрасно подходящего для перевозки садово-паркового оборудования… здесь не было. Он понял все моментально. Но до последнего момента не хотел верить. Несколькими прыжками он одолел лестницу в квартиру. Затем еще пара шагов – и Джаред у своего шкафа. Он схватил зимний ботинок, тот оказался каким-то плоским. В нем не было денег, которые Джаред собирал несколько лет, выкраивая незапланированные приработки, внезапные чаевые, по несколько долларов в неделю. Им овладела ярость, обладавшая способностью четко концентрировать мысли. 

\- Как ты мог, отец? – Джаред почти кричал, когда ворвался на кухню, где обедала семья.

Джеральд помолчал несколько секунд, отложил ложку и тщательно вытер рот салфеткой:  
\- Я заплатил четыре с половиной тысячи долларов за грузовик. Я взял твои тысячу двести долларов, да, не отрицаю. Но при этом я отдаю тебе половину бизнеса. Это более чем честная сделка, тебе не кажется?

\- Ты взял его деньги? – бабушка, которая накладывала еду, уронила половник.

Вот так, а Джаред думал, что никто не знает о его маленькой тайне.

\- Не вмешивайся, - жестко приказал отец. Энн Софи вздернула подбородок. Она всегда была на одной волне с сыном и прекрасно понимала, что он сейчас не намерен никого слушать и полностью уверен в своей правоте. Поэтому она отложила свои доводы до более удобного момента.

\- Ты все испортил, - закричал отцу Джаред по-английски. - Еще неделя - и мне бы хватило!

\- На что? - тот наконец-то соизволил оторваться от бутылки с минералкой. - Гоняться за мифом? Хочешь стать таким же, как тот смазливый педик в красном, который у тебя на стене висит? - он неестественно рассмеялся. - Тоже мне, великий игрок. Да брось ты! Чепуха это! Если ты в своей Англии лопухнешься, как ты вернешься сюда без документов? Забыл? Мы попали в Америку через дырку в ограждении!

\- У меня, по крайней мере, есть шанс! – зло отчеканил Джаред. - Я не хочу стать таким, как ты! Я не хочу стать человеком, которому наплевать на свою семью.

Эти слова явно задели Джеральда, потому что он встал, уперев руки в стол и пристально глядя на старшего сына:  
\- Я-то забочусь о своей семье! Если ты не помнишь, в Мексике я днем работал на стройке, а ночью убирал в борделе. Видишь, я привез вас всех в Америку, чтобы вы с Джеффом не подсели там на наркотики, как все остальные подростки. Или не начали сами их распространять! А потом, когда твоя мать ушла, бросила нас, я всю семью сам кормил!

\- Не трогай мою мать! – у Джареда от гнева раздувались ноздри. Но Джеральд все равно продолжал:  
\- Я сам заработал на эту квартиру, а теперь моими стараниями у нас и свой бизнес есть. Вот, чем я занимаюсь! Вот, чем надо жизнь измерять!

Джаред сорвался на крик:  
\- Это твоя жизнь! А не моя!

Оба пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Джаред резко развернулся и вышел из кухни. Прошел в комнату, тяжело дыша, открыл ящик тумбочки и достал ингалятор.

Он пытался отдышаться. Перед глазами стоял обещанный ему стадион Ньюкасла, фотографии известных игроков в знаменитой полосатой форме. Они-то теперь спокойно могли выйти на одно поле с самим Дженсеном Эклзом, как на днях сообщили СМИ. По узкому коридору из подтрибунных помещений под прицелом многочисленных объективов…

Вспышки фотокамер, которые грезились Джареду Падалеки, были реальностью для Дженсена Эклза. Он сидел рядом с пресс-атташе клуба «Ньюкасл Юнайтед» в зале для пресс-конференций. Журналистов в небольшое помещение набилось под завязку: все хотели поприсутствовать на представлении нового игрока «сорок». Весть о том, что «МЮ» продал своего лучшего нападающего перед самым закрытием трансферного окна, многим казалась уткой. Но сейчас она подтверждалась, и журналисты отчаянно хотели получить комментарии от виновника сенсации недели. Однако Эклз сидел, положив руки на стол, и не отрывал взгляда от ладоней.

Пресс-атташе откашлялся и начал:   
\- Дамы и господа! Сегодня очень хороший день для клуба «Ньюкасл Юнайтед». Мы рады представить вам нового члена нашей команды. Дженсен Эклз - одаренный игрок и должен прекрасно вписаться в коллектив, тем более что мы очень нуждались в игроке на позицию нападающего.

Ему захлопали, фотографы с возросшим энтузиазмом бросились снимать. Под вспышками камер Дженсен чуть устало улыбнулся. Со стула рядом с ним поднялся высокий мужчина в официальном костюме.

\- Мне приятно вручить ему вот это! - главный тренер Ньюкасла Сэм Хеннингс поднял над головой полосатую майку с десяткой на спине.

Дженсен тоже встал, взял майку в руки, заученно растянул губы в улыбке и стал позировать перед фотокамерами. Он поворачивался к ним с разных сторон, прижимал майку к груди добрых десять минут.

\- Фотомодель, блин, - насмешливо произнес один из корреспондентов, вроде тихо, но вся журналистская братия услышала. Раздались смешки. Дженсен сразу прекратил позировать, сев на свое место и опять опустив глаза.

\- Задавайте, пожалуйста, ваши вопросы, - пригласил пресс-атташе. Представители прессы стесняться не стали.

\- Золота уже не видать. Какую цель ставит клуб на остаток сезона?

Хеннингс устало потер лоб:  
\- Ну, остаться в четверке и попасть в Кубок УЕФА. Я считаю, что с такой задачей мы можем справиться.

Следующий журналист заметил:  
\- Вам придется набрать максимум очков в оставшихся играх.

И тут Дженсен решил перехватить инициативу у тренера:  
\- У команды были проблемы. Но с моим приездом, я уверен, они закончатся. Потому что я сюда пришел не за деньгами или славой, я люблю побеждать, - Дженсен одарил всех белоснежной улыбкой. У Хеннингса на лице возникло такое выражение, словно у него внезапно заболели все зубы сразу. Тем временем Эклз продолжил:  
\- Набрать очков не проблема. Главное, работать, а работать я умею, - тут Дженсен повернулся к тренеру, словно ища одобрения своим словам. Хеннингс кисло улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Дженсен снова повернулся к залу, журналисты наперебой начали задавать ему вопросы. Но зря они пытались подколоть его фразами типа «Каково вам выступать не в топ-клубе» и «В чем причина вашего ухода из МЮ». У Эклза от зубов отлетали стандартные ответы, пропитанные слащавой толерантностью к новому и бывшему клубам. Никакой сенсации из них вытащить не удалось бы. Дженсен отлично умел общаться с журналистами, воздвигая стену из слов между собой и ними.

Днем Джаред с другими работниками трудился у ворот богатого поместья, раскатывая там новенький газон. Мимо проехала дорогая машина с двумя девушками, явными прожигательницами жизни.

\- О-о, - выдохнули парни.

Девушки же начали призывно улыбаться Джареду, работавшему с голым торсом, и строить ему глазки. Однако тот даже не поднял головы, чтобы посмотреть вслед юным красоткам.

Отец, приглядывавший за сыном, подозрительно прищурился.

 

Джаред вернулся домой как всегда в последнее время хмурый, неулыбчивый. Ходить на стадион он перестал, видимо, чтобы вообще ничего не напоминало ему об упущенном шансе начать другую жизнь. Энн Софи задумчиво посмотрела на ссутулившиеся плечи внука, сразу рухнувшего на диван перед телевизором, затем спросила его тихо:  
\- Где твой отец?

Он невесело усмехнулся, нажимая кнопки на пульте:  
\- Пошел брать деньги за аренду грузовика.

\- Хорошо, - бабушка села рядом с Джаредом, сложив руки на коленях. Она обращалась к нему, но не смотрела ему в лицо. - Джеральд не должен это слышать, - Энн Софи достала конверт из кармана халата. - Вот билет на поезд до Сан-Диего. А это билет на автобус до Мехико.

\- Мехико? – Джаред потряс головой, ничего не понимая, но билеты взял. – Я еду в Мехико?

Он не был в Мексике больше десяти лет, с той памятной ночи бегства. Иногда ему снился песок, и эти сны нельзя было назвать радостными.

\- Да, - спокойно кивнула бабушка, - ты не сможешь полететь в Англию из Лос-Анджелеса. Ты нелегал, тебя депортируют принудительно. Вот твой билет до Лондона из Мехико. Он датирован следующей неделей.

\- Откуда ты взяла деньги? – Джаред вглядывался в бесстрастное лицо Энн Софи. Пани Стальска ответила с достоинством:  
\- Я работала всю жизнь, чтобы сделать сбережения. А на днях продала кое-какие старые драгоценности. Я слишком стара, чтобы украшать себя бриллиантами.

Внезапно в гостиную чуть не ввалился Джефф, совершенно очевидно подслушивавший весь разговор.

\- У меня что, комната будет своя? – радостно заорал он. И ему спустили с рук отвратительное поведение – не до воспитания подростков сейчас было.

\- Иди сюда, - Джаред подтащил его к себе и усадил на колени. - Кто же тебе с уроками поможет, если меня тут не будет?

Энн Софи твердо ответила за младшего внука:  
\- Справится.

\- Мне ехать сегодня? – только и спросил Джаред, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Конечно, - кивнула Энн Софи, взяв за руку Джеффа и притягивая его к себе. - Пока отец не вернулся. Но прежде, чем ты уедешь, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Когда твоя мать бросила нас, я поклялась, что сделаю все, чтобы вы, мальчики, могли осуществить свою мечту. Сегодня я выполняю обещание.

Она сняла с шеи образок с изображением богоматери и подняла руки, чтобы надеть его на внука. Тому пришлось наклониться: старая женщина не доставала ему и до плеча.

\- Ты заслужил этот шанс, Джаред, - сказала Энн Софи, глядя на внука.

Тот поцеловал образок.

\- Держи его крепко и не упусти, - бабушка сжала широкую ладонь парня.

Джаред посмотрел вверх, но его заинтересовал не потолок с потрескавшейся побелкой – он просто очень хотел удержать слезы в глазах.


	3. Chapter 3

Лондон встретил Джареда Падалеки вполне ожидаемо – серым затяжным дождем, резким стылым воздухом, бесцветным небом, которое, казалось, нависало прямо над головой. Однако сейчас настроение гостю Англии нельзя было испортить ничем. Парень бросил взгляд на огни взлетной полосы, тускло сиявшие сквозь пелену дождя, и вдохнул всей грудью холодный воздух. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным.

В очереди к выходу Джаред постоянно смотрел в огромные, в полстены, окна аэровокзала. За ними серели большие здания, начиналась совсем другая жизнь. Ему не терпелось оказаться там, снаружи, очередь, по его мнению, двигалась слишком медленно. Засмотревшись, он не сразу понял, что подошел его черед для проверки паспорта. Служащий таможни сам был вынужден вытащить документ из ладони у высоченного парня, который, словно загипнотизированный, смотрел в окно.

\- Цель вашей поездки? – резко спросил он. О чем бы там ни мечтал этот пассажир, он задерживал очень многих людей.

\- Простите? – Джаред вздрогнул, вернувшись в действительность.

\- Деловая или туризм? – сухо подсказал таможенник.

\- Деловая, - Джаред смутился под пристальным взглядом служащего аэропорта. Тот недоверчиво уставился на парня, которому, если смотреть только на лицо, можно было дать от силы лет шестнадцать.- Я приехал играть в футбол. Я надеюсь, что меня возьмут в «Ньюкасл Юнайтед».

И тут же все изменилось, как по мановению руки. Вместо недовольного выражения на лице таможенника расцвела радушная улыбка.

\- Одну минутку, - служащий подозвал к себе мужчину, работавшего рядом. - Этот юноша хочет играть за вашу команду, Генри.

\- За «Ньюкасл»? – уточнил тот с улыбкой.

\- Да, сэр, - Джаред шутливо приложил ладонь ко лбу – отсалютовал.

\- Что ж, нам помощь нужна, - кивнул второй таможенник.

Джаред рассмеялся, глядя, как в его мексиканский паспорт ставят штамп.

Длинные нити дождя, хлещущие по газону «Сент-Джеймс Парка», совсем не вдохновляли Дженсена Эклза. Он уныло смотрел через стекло на пузыри, вскакивающие на больших лужах, и прикидывал, как будет добираться до дома на машине с откидным верхом, находившейся сейчас на стоянке под открытым небом. Вот дерьмо.

Дженсен размышлял, что лучше – ехать в промокшей насквозь машине или вызвать такси, надолго став целью насмешек новых одноклубников. 

В любом случае, ехать ему все-таки придется. 

Понятно, что он был в совершенно дурном настроении, когда к нему подошел главный тренер. 

\- Эклз, - сказал тот и замолчал. Секунд пятнадцать Хеннингс молча разглядывал Дженсена, как будто не насмотрелся на него за целый месяц. Понятное дело, от такого внимания тот отнюдь не пришел в восторг.

\- Слушаю, коуч, - угрюмо произнес Дженсен.

Прозвучало так, словно он огрызнулся. И Хеннингс решил не щадить свое новое приобретение.

\- Слушаешь, Эклз, - резко сказал он. – Слушаешь, но не слышишь. Ты весь где-то в своих мыслях. Хандришь. Что тебя так угнетает? Что Ньюкасл не столица? Что здесь нет тех развлечений, которые тебе так нравились в Лондоне и Манчестере?

Дженсен был ошарашен. Он автоматически пригладил короткие волосы и начал оправдываться:  
\- Что вы, коуч, для меня главное развлечение – это игра.

\- Неправильный ответ, - отрезал Хеннингс. – Футбол должен стать для тебя работой. Играть ты с ребенком своим будешь, когда он у тебя появится. А сейчас ты обязан понимать, сколько денег вложено во все это, сколько ответственности лежит на нас… И поэтому я тебя предупреждаю: никаких шатаний по клубам, никаких мальчиков и девочек в постели. Ты должен хорошо играть в футбол. Все. Понял?

Дождавшись от Дженсена униженного кивка головой, тренер развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. Эклз некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, затем вытащил из кармана мобильник:  
\- Эй, Ли, поход в «Шиндиг» сегодня отменяется. Что? А, нет. Пойдем в «Таксидо-ройял». Да знаю я, что там скучища. Зато никакие папарацци туда точно не проникнут. Все, до вечера.

В одной из самых крупных автомастерских Ньюкасла, как всегда, кипела работа. Хозяин наблюдал за механиками, иногда вмешиваясь в процесс с советами или вполне реальной помощью. Внезапно из другого конца зала ему прокричали:  
\- Джеффри! К телефону! – Морган оторвался от наблюдения за подчиненными, махнул рукой – понял, мол, и взял трубку аппарата, висевшего на стене. – Алло! Кто это? – спросил он без особого интереса, но тут же напрягся:  
\- Кто? Джаред? Ты откуда, из Америки? Ты в Англии? Где?

\- Где-то в Лондоне, - ответил тот и с улыбкой посмотрел за стекло телефонной будки. По-прежнему по нему хлестал дождь, и серые здания за пеленой вырисовывались так же неясно. Но теперь Падалеки знал, что в любой момент может выйти под этот ливень и пойти по лондонским улицам – и никто его не остановит. - Все отлично. Не подскажете, как доехать до Ньюкасла?

Всего через час Джаред Падалеки уже сидел в поезде и смотрел сквозь залитое водой окно на покрытые лесами равнины, на широкие, подернутые рябью реки, через которые они пролетали по стальным пролетам узких мостов, на расчерченные прямоугольниками высотных зданий города… Дождь все еще барабанил по асфальту, когда Джаред вышел на перрон вокзала в Ньюкасле и огляделся. Заготовленная им улыбка мгновенно исчезла с лица. Навстречу выходящим из вагона спешили люди, но все они были ему незнакомы. Он не позволил нехорошему предчувствию захватить его целиком, но оно уже прогрызало ходы в его сердце. Но в этот момент из-за угла здания вокзала вывернул коренастый бородач в кожаной куртке. У Джареда на щеках моментально появились ямочки: парень разулыбался, увидев Джеффри Дина.

\- Эй! – замахал он длинными руками, словно мельница. – Ну, как дела?

\- Что же ты мне сначала из Лос-Анджелеса не позвонил, не сообщил, что летишь? – первым делом отругал его Морган, подойдя вплотную. Он хотел было помочь Джареду с багажом, но увидел, что у того с собой лишь одна спортивная сумка. Которую Падалеки чуть не выпустил из рук от испуга:  
\- Это ничего, что я прилетел? – Джареду действительно стало не по себе. Все-таки прошло много времени после их разговора. Может, договоренность уже потеряла силу, и никто его здесь не ждет?

\- Конечно, все в порядке! - поспешил уверить его мужчина, сразу же совершенно правильно поняв замешательство парня. - Очень рад тебя видеть! Просто ты застал меня врасплох. Я бы мог встретить тебя в Хитроу. Мог бы подготовиться к твоему приезду, заранее поговорить с тренером, найти тебе место в общежитии. Ну ладно, поживешь пока у меня, а там посмотрим. Добро пожаловать в Кастель! – сымитировал он местный акцент.

Падалеки совсем растерялся:  
\- В Кастель? А где это?

\- Там, где джорджи живут, - Джеффри откровенно наслаждался замешательством парня, используя ньюкаслский диалект.

\- А кто это? – снова отважился спросить Джаред. 

\- Кто здесь живут, тот и зовут, - снова передразнил местных Морган и, наконец, расхохотался. - Тебе еще многое узнать предстоит о местных жителях.

\- Это как в мультике, да? - догадался Падалеки. - Багз Банни и... Кролик и кто там еще? Блин, не помню!

Теперь настала очередь Джеффри растерянно смотреть на своего подопечного…

В доме Моргана Джаред начал оценивающе разглядывать обстановку, пока не сделал вывод:  
\- Ты один живешь.

\- Да, - кивнул Джеффри Дин. – Моя дочь в Лос-Анджелесе. Ну, ее ты уже видел.

\- А супруга? – с любопытством уточнил Падалеки.

\- Погибла. Давно уже, - Джеффри отвел глаза. - Пожар. Еще в старом доме.

\- А... – Джареду стало неловко. - Прости.

Морган коротко пожал плечами: ничего, мол, проехали.

И тут Падалеки спохватился и достал из сумки статуэтку святой:  
\- Блин, чуть не забыл! Это от бабушки. Просила тебе передать.

\- О-о-о... это же... - Джеффри замялся, догадаться вряд ли бы получилось, и он ждал подсказки от гостя.

\- Она с детства ее хранила, - сообщил Джаред.

\- Католик-то я не слишком, знаешь, - признался Морган. Оба облегченно рассмеялись, напряжение ушло.

\- Зато она считает, что ты хороший человек, - парень важно кивнул.

Через час Джеффри Дин вошел в гостевую комнату, которую выделил для нового постояльца:  
\- Джаред! Джаред, ужин готов! 

Но его встретил лишь вид безмятежно дрыхнущего на кровати парня, который успел снять только ботинки и мокрую куртку. Морган пару секунд смотрел на него, наклонив голову, затем усмехнулся, выключил свет и ушел.

\- Дженсен, ты поужинал? – в это время допытывалась по телефону Данниль Харрис у своего жениха, новоявленного нападающего «Ньюкасл Юнайтед». Тот, стоя в туалете модного ночного клуба, отчаянно зажимал микрофон своего мобильника, чтобы шумная музыка как можно тише доносилась до его подруги.

\- Да, конечно! – бодро прокричал он в трубку, улучив момент между двумя композициями.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты меня обманываешь, Дженсен Росс Эклз, - хмыкнула не поведшаяся на этот трюк Данниль.

\- Да что ты! – машинально развел руками Дженсен, впустив в трубку громкие биты нового хита модного ди-джея. – Бля.

\- Я приеду в Ньюкасл и буду лично следить за твоим режимом, - задумчиво сообщила Харрис. – Буду кормить тебя ужинами.

Сама она в жизни не готовила, но проконтролировать то, как ее жениху доставляют обеды и ужины из самых респектабельных ресторанов, вполне могла.

Эклз не на шутку перепугался:  
\- Подожди, Дани, не стоит. Слушай, мне тут такую крохотную квартирку выделили, ты даже не представляешь себе! Коридор – и сразу балкон. Развернуться негде. Это, конечно, на первое время, как только перееду – немедленно тебя сюда вызову.

\- Нет, - решительно сообщила Харрис. – Я все равно приеду. Сниму номер в гостинице, в конце концов. Не хочу оставлять тебя без присмотра. Думаю, через недельку я уже соберу вещи, - и в ухо Дженсена запищали гудки.

\- Черт! – заорал он и чуть не швырнул мобильный в стену, но опомнился и спрятал его в карман. Однако расстройство его было так велико, что симпатичный официантик, которого он поджидал в туалете уже несколько минут, дождался от него только разочарованного взмаха рукой – гуляй отсюда, малой.

Мексиканское утро встречало Джареда перебранками женщин, воплями малышни, типичными звуками бедняцкого квартала. В Лос-Анджелесе он просыпался под шум и сигналы бесконечного потока машин, проезжавших мимо. Однако это пробуждение в пригороде Ньюкасла совершенно ни с чем нельзя было сравнить. Джареда разбудили пронзительные крики чаек и резкий, прохладный ветер, дующий из окна. Падалеки сел на кровати и затряс лохматой головой, прогоняя сон. Несколько секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится. И сон моментально пропал, как ни бывало. Зато пришло волнение. Джаред вдохнул полной грудью, но внутри словно что-то засело, что-то зацарапало. Парень только сейчас понял, что сидит в одних трусах. Видимо, ночью он машинально разделся – полезное умение, выработанное годами. Приходишь домой после тяжелого дня в ресторане – и сразу вырубаешься, а через пару часов ложишься нормально. Вот и сейчас он на автомате проделал обычный трюк, а под утро замерз. Немудрено: ветерок, полоща занавески, задувал еще тот. 

Джаред зябко поежился, потянулся за футболкой, надел ее. Затем подошел к окну и отвел в сторону штору, разглядывая, что там, снаружи. Вчера ему было не до изучения ландшафтных красот. Но их здесь и не оказалось: пейзаж за окном нарисовался аскетичный. Там простирались темно-зеленые поля, такие ровные, словно это был искусственный футбольный газон. Четко напополам их рассекала прямая как стрела дорога, уходившая за горизонт. А справа… справа было хмурое серое море, над которым нависало низкое пасмурное небо. Это было совсем не похоже на игривое калифорнийское побережье. Резкие вопли чаек стали еще слышнее. Джаред с полминуты смотрел на эту суровую картину, затем кивнул сам себе и улыбнулся.

Еще через несколько минут редкий прохожий, зашедший на побережье в семь утра, мог бы с удивлением наблюдать, как по грязно-желтому песку бежал парень, оставляя за собой глубокие следы, которые тут же заполнялись водой. Словно пытаясь его догнать, море бросало вслед порывистые волны и сердито гудело. А Джаред все продолжал бежать, натянув капюшон толстовки на голову. Он размеренно дышал, глядя вперед, словно видя только ему доступную цель. Волны накатывались на подножье маяка, разбивались о волнорез. По длинному узкому мосту бежал и бежал Джаред Падалеки, не обращая внимания на то, что разбивающиеся волны осыпали его градом брызг. Джаред не останавливался, натянув рукава на пальцы, упрямо глядя вперед. Этот суровый пейзаж казался ему неимоверно прекрасным. Палящий зной Мексики и беспечное солнце Калифорнии за один день остались далеко в прошлом.

А в настоящем был огромный гараж, по совместительству – автомастерская, которую открыл путем долгих манипуляций Джеффри Дин Морган. Джаред без церемоний немедленно зашел внутрь и сразу же растерянно оглянулся:  
\- Я думал, что твоя работа связана с футболом, - парень с удивлением рассматривал парк подержанных автомобилей.

Морган криво усмехнулся:  
\- Считай, что я просто выдохся раньше времени, точь-в-точь, как и эти машины.

Джаред промолчал, но в его молчании ясно слышался вопрос.

\- Ну да, чиню, реставрирую, - Джеффри совершенно не хотелось разговаривать на эту тему. – Послушай, в клубе все равно не будет никого часов до десяти. Так что можешь сходить куда-нибудь, перекусишь. Из меня-то хреновый повар.

Джаред отнюдь не был дураком, он понял, что Джеффри не горит желанием обсуждать свою работу. Поэтому он только коротко кивнул, направляясь прочь.

\- Деньги-то есть? – вдогонку извиняющимся тоном спросил Морган.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Падалеки.- Но это неважно.

И в самом деле, он отлично понял сигнал уйти, какая разница, пойдет он есть или просто послоняется в округе, рассматривая Англию, вдыхая Англию, пробуя ее на вкус…

Мужчина порылся в карманах, затем протянул ему несколько смятых купюр:  
\- Не надо, - искренне всплеснул руками Джаред.

\- Да ладно, - настоял Морган.- Бери. Иди здесь прямо по улице и направо.

Падалеки взял деньги, дурашливо салютнул ими Джеффри:  
\- Я верну.

Морган посмотрел ему вслед и, хотя настроение было так себе – Джаред определенно разочаровался в его способе зарабатывать на жизнь, - Джеффри почувствовал, что улыбается.

Когда Джаред уже шел завтракать после пробежки, Дженсен Эклз только разлепил глаза. Мысленно он поинтересовался, где та собака, которая нагадила ему в рот. Затем, осторожно подтягивая себя по частям, встал с кровати и побрел к ванной. Стараясь не дышать в свою же сторону, он открыл кран и с наслаждением прополоскал горло. Через минуту, выпив залпом на кухне пол-литра минералки без газа, Эклз почувствовал себя почти человеком. Мозг жалобно подсказывал ему, что стоило бы принять таблетку от головной боли, однако оставшиеся инстинкты игрока топ-клуба кричали, что любые непредусмотренные врачом команды медикаменты – вопрос на допинг-контроле. Мало ли что окажется в этих лекарствах «левого». А значит, придется терпеть.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и поморщился: свежесть дыхания была еще та. Надо как следует почистить зубы. В мозг долбили маленькие искусные молоточки. Дерьмо собачье, зачем ему понадобилось вчера пробовать всю коктейльную карту клуба?

По идее, сейчас было бы неплохо устроить утреннюю пробежку. Но тело протестовало изо всех сил. Ладно. На тренировке наверстаю все упущенное, решил Эклз. Ничего не случится из-за пропущенной пробежки. Мышцы не станут дряблыми. Он с удовольствием пощупал упругие бицепсы, затем пробежал пальцами по твердому прессу. Рука словно неосознанно спустилась вниз. Бля, с похмелья всегда хочется трахаться. А когда трахаться не с кем… Кстати, секс хорошо сжигает калории и тренирует определенную группу мышц. Дженсен улыбнулся про себя и взял в горсть мошонку, скользнув затем ладонью вдоль полунапряженного ствола. Второй рукой он раздвинул ягодицы и начал кружить средним пальцем вокруг ануса. Это кружение сразу отозвалось у него в паху. Несколько резких движений ладонью – и он забрызгал свою руку. Дженсен тяжело дышал, приходя в себя – и тут же осознал, что загнал в себя сразу три пальца. Зашибись. Постоянно это повторяется – он воображает себя с высоким парнем, который берет его сзади, надрачивая спереди. Ладно, в любом случае, никто не знает таких подробностей его жизни. А сейчас пора собираться на тренировку. И сначала неплохо было бы перекусить, лениво думал Эклз, вытирая салфетками член и внутреннюю сторону бедер. Конечно, готовить себе было совсем не комильфо. 

Дженсен подошел к зеркалу и вытащил заткнутый за уголок рекламный буклет японского ресторана. Когда он набирал номер, у него в ушах звучал укоризненный голос тренера, рассказывающего ему о режиме. И о том, что никаких деликатесов, кроме тех, которые готовят повара в клубной столовой, ему не полагается. Он это знал, да, но, наверное, футболисту, которого купили за пару десятков миллионов долларов, можно иногда и пренебречь строгими советами. Ведь дело не в том, что он ест, правда?..

Джаред шел, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, по набережной, под бесконечный аккомпанемент криков чаек, когда ему под ноги упал футбольный мяч. Парень замотал головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Ведь на самом деле он был далеко отсюда, где-то в Париже, получал Золотой мяч из рук Шевченко. А этот снаряд вовсе не был похож на столь желанный приз. Старый, истрепанный пацанскими кроссовками, – совсем как тот, что Джаред потерял у границы с Америкой.

Падалеки поднял глаза и увидел мальчишек лет девяти-десяти, прижавшихся к решетке, - мяч явно улетел от них. Джаред скинул себе на ногу их потертое сокровище и начал им жонглировать, демонстрировать мастерство обводки. Мальчишки завороженно смотрели, потом один из них, верно, самый решительный, попросил:  
\- Эй, мистер, можно мяч назад?

Джаред не отреагировал, продолжая колдовать над мячом.

\- Прикольно, - произнес другой.

\- Ага, как в цирке, - отозвался третий.

\- Все, - рассмеялся Джаред, - вот, держите. 

Он бросил мяч вдаль, и мальчишки убежали за ним. Падалеки посмотрел им вслед. Он вспомнил парня на таможне, испытывающий взгляд Джеффри, бабушку, отдающую ему образок… Черт. Он не мог их подвести.

Парень думал об этом, когда зашел в ту забегаловку, путь к которой ему указал Морган.

Это был классический английский паб, за длинными деревянными столами сидели типичные английские джентльмены – в брезентовых куртках, смоля самокрутки. Джаред, стесняясь, прошел между рядами, заказал яичницу с колбасой и сел за один из столов.

\- Слыхал я, кое-кто из игроков не ладит с Дженсеном Эклзом, - чавкая куриными крылышками, сказал один из достопочтенных джентльменов.

\- Да, конечно, тот десять лет просидел под боком у Фергюсона - это о чем-то говорит, - согласился второй, рыгнув.

\- Ему лучше играть ближе к центру, на флангах-то он суетится, теряется, - третий собеседник, видимо, был футбольным экспертом.

\- Да-а-а, тут ты прав, - согласился первый, завсегдатаи паба тоже закивали в ответ на эту реплику. Джаред с интересом прислушивался. В этот момент его и заметили. Трудно было не увидеть почти двухметрового верзилу, чуть ли не свесившегося со своего места. Чтобы лучше слышать.

\- Что уставился? – неподобающе грубо спросил один из джентльменов.

\- Извините, - неуверенно подал голос Падалеки, - вы это сейчас про соккер говорите? 

\- Да! Про футбол! А о чем еще-то говорить? – пренебрежительно ответил другой. Соккер! Скажет еще тоже! Явно свалился на их головы с другой стороны Земли.

\- Ты откуда, сынок? – с достоинством спросил тот, что минуту назад смаковал крылышки. Для него вся территория вокруг их острова была краем Вселенной.

\- Из Лос-Анджелеса, - улыбнулся Джаред.

\- А. Шарлиз Терон знаешь? Ничего себе красотка, - оживились собеседники. - А тут ты что делаешь?

\- Хочу играть за «Ньюкасл Юнайтед», - честно ответил Падалеки. 

\- А-а-а, новичок, - усмехнулись ему в ответ.

\- Да-да, - закивал Джаред.

\- Тебя будут смотреть? – с невольной ноткой уважения в голосе спросил один из «инквизиторов».

\- Может, даже сегодня, - сказал Джаред и вздохнул. Ожидание его убивало.

\- Тогда на колбасу не налегай, - предупредил один из джентльменов.

Джаред растерянно посмотрел на свою порцию яичницы с колбасой.

\- Из чего она? - шепотом спросил он у собеседников.

\- Лучше тебе не знать, - рассмеялись ему в ответ.

\- Футбол здесь как религия, - рассказывал Джеффри, сидя за рулем машины. Дворники гоняли мелкие капли по стеклу. – И у него тут уйма священников, но гораздо больше прихожан. И им есть за кого болеть. В Лондоне море команд, как и в Мидлэнде, в Манчестере два клуба, в Ливерпуле два и в Глазго по два клуба. А у нас - только один команда. И это налагает… определенную ответственность. А вот и стадион, - бросил он небрежно.

Джаред напрягся, глядя на возникшую перед ними махину «Сент-Джеймс Парка», к которой подъехал разноцветный автобус:  
\- Ничего себе, - и это были единственные слова, которыми он мог выразить свой восторг. Не стоило вспоминать его «родное» поле у бараков, или площадку у колледжа искусств, где разметка была нанесена кисточкой какого-то непризнанного гения.

Внутри стадиона было не менее грандиозно. Джаред, открыв рот, смотрел на уходящие вверх ряды зрительских мест. Но его внимание отвлекли двое ругающихся мужчин у бровки поля. Не стесняясь никого, они крыли друг друга трехэтажным матом.

\- Это главный тренер? – переспросил неверяще Джаред, когда они направились прямо к спорящим мужчинам.

\- Сэм Хеннингс. Мистер Хеннингс, - поправил сам себя Морган. - Не дрейфь. Старайся в глаза ему смотреть. Он любит искренность.

\- Вряд ли мой взгляд так важен, - покачал головой Джаред. - Вот ноги, их сила - да.

Они шли к полю, и Джаред понимал, что один из разговаривающих сейчас уйдет. Но нет, Джеффри обратился к высокому мужчине в пальто.

\- Мистер Хеннингс? - тот удивленно обернулся. - Извините, я Джеффри Дин Морган. Вот юноша, о котором я говорил вам.

\- Здрасьте, - протянул руку Джаред.

\- Он из Лос-Анджелеса. Джаред Падалеки, - пояснил Морган.

\- Когда говорили? - растерянно переспросил Хеннингс.

С лица Моргана сползла улыбка: Еще не хватало, чтобы его сейчас поперли прочь. Зашибись пообещал. Однако он нашел в себе мужество напомнить:  
\- Я звонил среди ночи. Вы дали слово его посмотреть.

Хеннингс растерянно оглянулся и вдруг увидел шикарную машину, из которой вышел Эклз, в кожаном приталенном пиджаке и щегольских серых брюках.

\- Одну минуту, - бросил он Моргану и направился к вышедшему человеку. Тот в это время бросил засмотревшемуся на тачку парню из технического персонала: «Хочешь такую? Играй, как я».

\- Часы у тебя есть, - недовольно проговорил Хеннингс, подходя к Дженсену, - и уж точно не самые дешевые. Сколько там на них?

Эклз посмотрел на запястье:  
\- Извини, босс, в больницу заезжал к одному там пацану. Футболку ему свою подарил, благотворительность, все дела. Репортеров, жаль, там не было.

\- Все это вздор! – рявкнул Хеннингс. – Журналисты у нас здесь собрались. Они тебя ждут уже пятьдесят минут! Дуй туда. И сегодня с дублем тренируешься, понял?

\- Да блин... - взмахнул рукой Эклз.

Хеннингс возвратился к визитерам.

\- Где ты играешь? - резко спросил он Джареда.

\- В Лос-Анджелесе, - улыбнулся тот.

\- На какой позиции, спрашиваю?

\- Нападающего. Но могу и в полузащите. Люблю с мячом работать.

Хеннингс долго смотрел на Падалеки нечитаемым взглядом, затем сказал:  
\- Ладно, выпустим его на поле. Посмотрим, что он умеет. Приезжай на вечернюю тренировку к четырем.

\- Хорошо, - суетливо кивнул Морган. - Большое спасибо.

Джаред широко улыбнулся тренеру. Он краем сознания воспринимал все, что ему говорили. И во все глаза пялился на Дженсена Эклза, который с крайне огорченным выражением на лице спешил в подтрибунные помещения. 

Через несколько часов Морган привез Джареда на тренировочную базу.

\- Удачи тебе! - кивнул Джеффри. Джаред машинально закивал. В животе уже странно затянуло от беспокойства.

На базе его уже ждали и проводили в раздевалку. Зашнуровывая бутсы на скамейке, Падалеки воровато огляделся: на него никто не обращал внимания, как будто каждый день сюда приводят непонятных парней с улицы и разрешают играть с грандами, получающими по десятку тысяч в неделю. Убедившись, что за ним не наблюдают, он быстро достал из сумки ингалятор и прыснул в горло. Джаред считал, что его могут выгнать, только узнав, что у него астма. Он еле успел убрать ингалятор, когда в раздевалку вошел невысокий бородатый мужчина в бейсболке. Его Джаред уже видел – рядом с Хеннингсом. Тот тоже узнал парня:  
\- А, это ты. Как самочувствие? 

\- Нормально, – Джаред старался держаться бодрячком, хотя ноги уже подгибались от страха.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулся мужчина. - Джим Бивер, второй тренер. Мы с Джеффри дружили, когда он играл тут, так что считай, что я за тебя болею.

\- Да? Спасибо, сэр! – Падалеки был искренне благодарен ему. Приятно чувствовать поддержку, когда ты один, и решается твоя судьба.

\- Ха! - усмехнулся тот. - Какой я сэр. Я тренер. Сэр - это главный, и от него все будет зависеть. Ну, готов?

\- Да! – хотя Джаред совершенно не был в этом уверен.

\- Тогда идем.

Джим пошел вперед, но Падалеки, нервно выдохнув, остался стоять на месте. 

\- Давай, - обернулся Бивер. - Смелее. 

\- Да, - решительно повторил Джаред, надевая ветровку. Он не позволит себе остановиться на полпути, когда мечта всей его жизни уже за дверью. Причем… и нематериальная мечта, и мечта во вполне человеческом обличье. И, пожалуй, со второй он больше всего и боялся встретиться.

Однако, выйдя из здания, Джаред обнаружил, что за то короткое время, что он провел в помещении, начался проливной дождь. Вообще, он уже успел заметить, что английская погодка была щедра на такие внезапные сюрпризы. После постоянного калифорнийского солнышка ему было не по себе, когда моментально собирались тучи и начинался ливень. Однако вот чем-чем, а дождичком его было не запугать.

Он храбро подошел к полю, на котором игроки первого состава клуба Премьер-лиги месили грязь в двусторонке, словно какие-то любители. Джим поманил его к себе.  
\- Джаред! Давай, встань полузащитником. Дженсена, наверное, знаешь? Вот за ним место и займи.

Падалеки как завороженный посмотрел в направлении жеста Бивера. Там стоял Дженсен Эклз в красной манишке, по колено обляпанный грязью, и недовольно отплевывался от дождя. Мокрые волосы в короткой прическе топорщились, как колючки у ежа. В нем не было ни капли «звездности», как у самоуверенного красавчика на любимом плакате Джареда. Но у парня вдруг подогнулись колени от осознания того, что он сейчас окажется с Дженсеном на одном поле. Тем временем Бивер обратился к помощнику:  
\- Он пойдет вместо Эдди. Эдди сними.

Тот замахал руками:  
\- Эдди! С поля.

Джим уточнил Джареду:  
\- А ты возьми у него нагрудник - и вперед. 

Дождь усилился, стали слышны грозовые раскаты. Падалеки машинально схватил протянутую ему красную тряпку, мало похожую на манишку, и натянул на себя.  
Кто-то из футболистов на поле спросил, указывая на Падалеки:  
\- Джим! А это что еще за фрайер?

\- Он поляк, новенький, так что полегче с ним.

\- Само собой, Джим! Мы с девственниками осторожно, – и вся команда расхохоталась. Джаред сжал зубы: сейчас они у меня получат «девственника»! Он занял указанную позицию, краем глаза отметив, что рядом стоит Дженсен, и сразу же заорал:  
\- Эй, мяч сюда, сюда!

Сэм Хеннингс в это время стоял в сторонке, наблюдая за игроками из-под капюшона куртки. Услышав этот вопль, он сразу же недовольно прищурился. Игрок должен работать прежде всего на команду, а не на себя. Впрочем, и в остальном потенциальный новичок не производил на него особого впечатления. Фактура, правда, была замечательная. Такой рослый, длинноногий футболист, обладающий приличной скоростью, мог бы стать ценным приобретением, если бы у него были бы еще и задатки. Но их-то Хеннингс в новичке со странной фамилией и не видел. Джаред бестолково носился по полю, ни разу не сумев как следует обработать, точно передать, отобрать мяч. Взаимодействия с другими игроками не получалось совершенно. Особенно у него почему-то не выходило играть с Эклзом. У Хеннингса создалось впечатление, что на парня нападало странное оцепенение, стоило ему кинуть взгляд на Дженсена.

В еще большем шоке был Джеффри Дин, который подошел к полю. Он совершенно не узнавал того талантливого игрока, который крутил финты на песке Лос-Анджелеса. Сейчас перед ним был неуклюжий болван, падавший при каждом удобном случае. Джим, стоявший рядом с Джеффри, тоже понял масштабы катастрофы.

\- Парню дайте сыграть! - закричал Бивер и получил благодарный взгляд от Моргана.

Джареду тотчас дали пас, тот попробовал обработать мяч, но поскользнулся и тяжело упал, вызвав вздох неудовольствия у Хеннингса. Джеффри закусил губу. Еще один пас - и Падалеки неточно ударил по мячу, пустив свечу.

Морган кинул взгляд на главного тренера: тот уже явно потерял интерес к претенденту и занялся разговором по мобильнику. В это время Джаред не смог принять на голову мяч и упал. Затем он пошел в отбор, запутался в собственных ногах и снова свалился. Джеффри вновь беспокойно взглянул на тренера - тот по-прежнему болтал по телефону, даже слегка отвернувшись от поля. А сам Падалеки смотрел не на Хеннингса, а на Эклза. Тот недовольно покачал головой – и это лишило Джареда последней решимости продолжать борьбу. Падение следовало за падением. Джим уже разочарованно смотрел на новичка. Лицо Падалеки вместе с волосами было испачкано в жидкой грязи. Джеффри, все поняв, опустил взгляд. Словно подтверждая правильность его догадки, Хеннингс пошел прочь с бровки. Тут же прозвучал свисток. Однако Бивер решил дать Джареду еще один шанс.

\- Дайте парнишке пробить! – тому отдали шанс.- Давай, ударь! 

«Соперники» выстроили «стенку», Джаред подошел к мячу, чтобы пробить штрафной. Он чувствовал, что это его последний шанс, чтобы показать себя. Он оглянулся и поймал на себе взгляд Дженсена. У него перехватило дыхание и, разбегаясь, он думал не о том, как правильно пробить, а что Эклз на него смотрит. Он разбежался и не смог даже ударить по мячу, потому что рухнул рядом с ним, нелепо взмахнув руками. Это был конец.

Джим повернулся к Джеффри и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Прощевай, пан! - проходящий мимо лежавшего Джареда игрок насмешливо топнул ногой по грязи, она залепила лицо Джареда.

\- Джаред! - закричал Джим. - Ладно, сынок, давай-ка в душ.

Джаред отправился в помещение тренировочной базы, как на смертную казнь. Добили его слова, брошенные ему вслед:  
\- Привели тут какого-то клоуна…

Он мог бы поклясться, что это был голос Эклза.

В душе, стоя под струей горячей воды, Джаред прощался с мечтой. И, хотя теперь его в лицо били теплые, а не ледяные струи, ему было гораздо хуже. Он бы остался так стоять на весь остаток своей жизни, чтобы ни с кем больше не встречаться и не говорить, но где-то через полчаса должна была закончиться тренировка у остальной команды. Он, может быть, и остался бы посмотреть на Дженсена Эклза в душе… в любое другое время. Не сейчас, когда тот смотрит на него, как на дерьмо, прилипшее к подметке.

Выходя из дверей базы, он увидел, как Джим заканчивает разговор с Джеффом. У обоих были такие лица, как на похоронах не увидишь. Джаред долгое время стоял в дверях, не пытаясь выйти. Затем обреченно поплелся к Моргану.

\- Не знаю, Джеффри, - затараторил он, подходя ближе, - мои ноги просто не слушались меня. Завтра я лучше покажусь.

\- Завтра не будет, - печально посмотрев на него, произнес Джеффри. - Садись в машину. 

Джаред некоторое время просто стоял рядом с автомобилем, машинально кивая головой. Приговор был подписан и обсуждению не подлежал.

Дома у Джеффри они тоже не стали разговаривать. Джаред произнес только несколько фраз, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Просто посмотрел в потолок и сказал:  
\- Выходит, правильно отец сказал, что вредно витать в облаках. Самое главное – работать и кормить семью - и достойно умереть. А все остальное - чепуха.

Высказавшись, он ушел в свою комнату, где упал ничком на кровать и уткнулся лицом в свои руки. Джеффри не стал отвечать парню. Он о чем-то напряженно думал.

\- Это мероприятие для ограниченного круга лиц, мистер, - заученно бубнил громила, на плечах которого смокинг разве что не трещал. Своим телом он надежно закрывал вход в ресторан, и у Джеффри Дина не было никакого шанса войти. 

Мимо без всякой задержки проходили так или иначе известные в футбольном мире люди, и в другое время Морган бы умер прямо здесь же со стыда, но сейчас он не мог себе этого позволить. Внезапно за спиной «шкафа» появился недовольный администратор заведения:  
\- Винни, что слу… Здравствуйте, мистер Морган.

Они были знакомы еще с тех времен, когда Джеффу присылали приглашения наравне со всеми.

\- Привет, дружище. Мне надо зайти.

\- Но… - администратор замялся, но Джеффри не дал ему время на раздумья:  
\- Все нормально. Я сейчас здесь найду кое-кого, поговорю и уйду.

Он протиснулся мимо охранника и нерешительного администратора и прошел в зал. Его старая кожаная куртка, пропахшая бензином, являла собой разительный контраст с вечерними туалетами и смокингами. Гости отшатывались от пробиравшегося между ними Моргана, две девицы даже взвизгнули, но Джеффри не обратил на них внимания. Наконец, его ищущий взгляд остановился на конкретной жертве. Он подошел к столику, за которым сидели двое мужчин, и буквально навис над ним:  
\- Мистер Хеннингс? Я Джеффри Дин Морган. Мы сегодня утром виделись, если вы не помните. Ну как, скучные речи уже толкали?

\- Вы же понимаете, ваше появление здесь совсем некстати, - поджал губы Хеннингс.

\- Не ответь вы однажды на мой звонок, я бы здесь не появился.

Сидевший рядом с Хеннингсом Свен-Йоран Эрикссон язвительно уточнил:  
\- Я вам не мешаю? А то могу пересесть.

Он действительно встал, словно собираясь пересесть. Однако Морган воспринял его действия вполне серьезно и спокойно сел на его место. Эрикссон открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, затем вдруг улыбнулся.

\- Что вы хотите? – спросил Хеннингс неприязненно.

И Морган произнес одну из самых длинных речей в своей жизни:  
\- Я хочу поговорить с вами об этом парнишке, Джареде Падалеки. Он вырос в нищете, в эмигрантском квартале в Лос-Анджелесе, и единственный способ вырваться для него - благодаря футболу. Он летел сюда почти шесть тысяч миль на борту самолета. Он устал. Он перенервничал. Он никогда раньше грязи не видел, там один песок, а вы сунули его в это болото, с парнями-профи. И при этом сами от мобильника не отрывались!

\- Я видел, как он задницей плюхался на поле, - раздражение в голосе главного тренера все росло.

\- Один момент там был! - сердито ответил Морган. - Он обработал мяч, обвел Джека и отдал пас.

\- Я видел, - посерьезнев, кивнул Хеннингс.

Тут Морган начал озираться по сторонам, словно впервые увидел, куда пришел:  
\- А здесь недурно. Я слышал, что здесь кормят, что надо, - он опять наклонился к Хеннингсу. - Работая в команде специалистом по поиску талантов, я, бывало, наблюдал часами, как мальчишки зря это дерьмо месят, дерутся за мяч. Они мне нравились. Но вот такого, чтобы удивил своей игрой, как этот, - такого я все-таки не встретил. А тут заштатный стадиончик в Америке – и как откровение снизошло. Дайте ему месяц – и он себя покажет. 

Хеннингс, пристально глядя на него, допил бокал вина и поставил его на стол. И тут же чуть не взревел:  
\- Эклз! Ты что, тупой? Я тебе что говорил про спортивный режим? – и он как тигр бросился по направлению к Дженсену Эклзу, который всего секунду назад сиял широченной улыбкой в окружении сразу нескольких девушек, а теперь выглядел, словно спущенный надувной шарик. Он даже попытался спрятаться за какую-то девицу, но с его широкими плечами это выглядело смешно. 

Хеннингс подошел к нему и прошипел:  
\- Эклз, ты помнишь, что клялся мне ложиться спать в десять часов, никаких загулов по кабакам и клубам, никакого спиртного?

Дженсен ответил, стараясь при этом выдыхать через нос:  
\- Да, сэр!

\- Тогда быстро брысь отсюда! – он проследил, как статная спина Дженсена исчезает за дверью. Затем извинился перед ошеломленными девушками: «Дамы!» - и вернулся за свой столик. В это время Дженсен на выходе ругался в трубку мобильника:  
\- Ли, ты же мне клялся, что Хеннингса не будет на этом мероприятии.

Сев за столик, Сэм Хеннингс протянул руку за новым стаканом вина. Он посмотрел на Джеффри тяжелым, недовольным взглядом, и тот сжал зубы.

Джаред уже собрал свою сумку – вещей у него было немного. Денег у бабушки хватило только на билет в одну сторону, она не принимала от него даже и мысли о возможном поражении. Наверное, все-таки надо было действовать согласно старому доброму принципу «Рассчитывай на лучшее, но готовься к худшему». Джаред надеялся, что Джеффри Дин одолжит ему денег на обратный билет, с расчетом на постепенный возврат. Он невесело улыбнулся. Думать о том, что скажет отец, не хотелось. Впрочем… Он думал, что отец не будет над ним издеваться – не в его это манере. Покачает головой, процедит что-нибудь по поводу молодежи, которая не слушается старших, и немедленно даст ему какое-либо задание. И Джаред пойдет и будет делать эту работу, самую идиотскую, самую черную, самую неблагодарную. Потому что он оказался таким дураком, что что-то там возомнил о себе. Решил, что способен сравняться с людьми, которые тренируются по два раза в день и получают в месяц столько, сколько он не заработает за всю свою жизнь. Вообразил, будто сможет сделать что-то такое, после чего Дженсен Эклз запомнит его фамилию… Черт, почему-то последняя мысль причиняла ему больше всего боли. Хотя как раз эта мечта была самой нелепой из всех, что имелись у Джареда Падалеки.

Джаред не знал, куда и как надолго уехал Морган. Сон к нему совершенно не шел, поэтому он решил заглянуть в своеобразное «святилище» этого дома. Он сбежал на первый этаж, прошел через гостиную и включил свет в большой комнате, дверь в которую была приоткрыта. 

Тихо и даже благоговейно он подошел к стене, на которой висели фотографии Моргана периода игры в «Ньюкасле», включил подсветку и стал внимательно разглядывать их. Джаред медленно переходил от одной к другой, глядя на молодого Джеффри в фирменной полосатой форме «сорок», Джеффри с радостным, счастливым лицом, Джеффри в азарте борьбы, Джеффри в обнимку с Джимом Бивером, празднующего очередной гол. Затем Джаред взял с подставки толстый альбом и начал бережно перелистывать страницы, на которых были наклеены газетные фотографии и заметки – сначала про молодого перспективного защитника, потом игрока в зените славы, потом матерого ветерана… Он так засмотрелся, что при резком стуке входной двери чуть не выронил альбом из рук. Падалеки резко закрыл страницы и отошел, пряча руки за спину. В комнату вошел Джеффри. Он снимал мокрую куртку – в Ньюкасле опять шел дождь – и усмехался:  
\- Что, нашел мой вчерашний день?

\- Я просто смотрел, - прикусил губу Джаред, словно оправдывался. Ну не говорить же ему, что просто хотел напоследок заглянуть в мир, который отныне был навсегда для него закрыт?

\- Это моя жена в свое время начала собирать... – обронил Джеффри.

\- Ты не говорил, что играл в высшей лиге, - заметил Джаред.

\- Было дело, но не так долго, как мне бы хотелось, - ответил Морган ровным тоном. 

\- Почему? – позволил себе полюбопытствовать Джаред.

\- Травма. Колено, - Джеффри перевел тему. Похоже было, что, несмотря на срок давности, эта рана еще не отболела. - Смотри: трусы были короче, волосы длиннее и по шесть миллионов не зарабатывали.

Джаред внимательно посмотрел на групповое фото и произнес без тени улыбки:  
\- Вы были героями.

\- Ааа... - усмехнулся Морган. – Почему-то все думают, что футболисты - герои. Даже мой отец, который в шахте с утра до вечера вкалывал. Вот, бери, - Джеффри снял со стены полосатый свитер и протянул его Джареду.

Падалеки испугался и начал отпихивать его:  
\- Нет-нет, я не могу это взять.

Да, он облажался, это факт, но зачем над ним издеваться еще больше?

\- Примерь, - настойчиво повторил Джеффри. - Хочу взглянуть, пойдет тебе или нет.

Джаред поджал губы:  
\- А толку-то. Пусть я хоть как супермодель в нем буду выглядеть…

\- Толку-то? - с деланным безразличием переспросил Джеффри. - Ну, тебе дают месяц испытательного срока.

Джаред поднял голову и взглянул на Моргана широко распахнувшимися глазами. Он вроде даже пошевелил губами, но так ничего и не смог вымолвить от шока.

\- Звони бабушке, - засмеялся Джеффри.

И Джаред от моментально схлынувшего напряжения расхохотался ему в унисон.


	4. Chapter 4

На свою первую тренировку Джаред Падалеки вышел, как на битву. Сегодня он не будет выглядеть таким идиотом, он покажет, как способен играть в футбол, что может забивать в одно касание, ножницами, через себя, головой… Однако ничего этого ему не пригодилось – двусторонки не было. 

Они занимались физической работой: выполняли упражнения на пресс, ускорения, отрабатывали удары по мячу, обходили на скорости препятствия. 

Еще в раздевалке, когда собралась вся команда находящихся на просмотре игроков, один из тренеров привлек общее внимание, хлопнув в ладоши.  
\- Слушайте меня! Это Джаред Падалеки, он из Польши.

\- Из Америки, - вежливо поправил Джаред.

\- Из Америки, - отмахнулся тренер, - один фиг. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы к концу дня каждый показал ему, чего он стоит и как надо работать. Понятно? Поехали!

И все поехали – прыгали через препятствия, отрабатывали чеканку мяча, быстро перебирали ногами, стараясь попасть между разложенными плашками, и бегали – скачками, с переворотами, на носках, бегали, бегали, бегали, а тренер только ходил и покрикивал:  
\- Побыстрее! Работайте! Работайте, не плетитесь, как сонные мухи!

А стоявший в сторонке Джим Бивер пристально наблюдал за Джаредом. Ему очень хотелось понять, что же такого необыкновенного увидел его приятель в этом долговязом мальчишке со смазливой мордашкой. Джаред не замечал этого пристального взгляда. Постоянно откидывая со лба мокрую от пота челку, он уделял внимание только упражнениям, выкладываясь на сто процентов. Он отжимался так, что был напряжен каждый мускул в теле, когда велели бежать с высоким подниманием бедра – чуть не отбил себе коленками грудь. Прыгая по-лягушачьи, футболисты по очереди продвигались к одиннадцатиметровой отметке и пытались нанести удар по воротам. Высоко подпрыгивая, Падалеки подобрался к «точке», вскочил и одним мощным ударом отправил мяч в «девятку», оставив вратаря растерянно хлопать глазами – тот не успел даже пошевельнуться. Тут Бивер кивнул головой, как человек, нашедший какую-то разгадку, и отправил игроков бежать кросс.

Во время кросса один из игроков окликнул Падалеки:  
\- Эй, Джара, знаешь, я был в Польше.

\- Да? - вежливо переспросил Джаред, стараясь сохранять дыхание.

\- Дристал потом долго! - расхохотался игрок, а остальные поддержали его.

Но Падалеки не обратил на этот смех никакого внимания. Они пробегали мимо второго поля, того, где он в прошлый раз потерпел такое сокрушительное фиаско. Джаред остановился. Его взгляд был прикован к футболистам основного состава, вышедшим на тренировку. Они неспешно шагали с мячами под мышкой, и среди них - Дженсен Эклз. Замерев, Джаред наблюдал, как Дженсен Эклз, смеясь, перекинулся словами с Аланом Ширером. Как бежал с мячом Кирон Дайер. Как Дженсен Эклз прыгал со скакалкой. Как Ли Бойер выполнял ускорения. Как Дженсен Эклз побежал рядом с ним. Как смотрел на мяч Джермейн Дженас. И как Дженсен Эклз просто улыбнулся… К стоявшему, словно завороженному, Джареду подошел Бивер. Он положил ему руку на плечо и понимающе сказал:  
\- Погоди, будет еще и наш день.

\- Да... - мечтательно ответил Падалеки. Голос Бивера стал жестче:  
\- Но не сейчас! Давай немедленно бегом за всеми!

Джаред побежал – и с того момента постарался выбросить из головы все, кроме тренировки. А между тем, основники обратили на него внимание.

\- Э, - сказал Бойер Эклзу, - смотри-ка, этого здорового клоуна все-таки взяли на просмотр.

\- Кого? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Дженсен.

\- Ну, того, который тут в грязи валялся, - напомнил ему приятель.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Эклз. – Ясно. Слушай, как ты думаешь, Хеннингс на меня сильно разозлился за то, что я тогда на прием приперся? 

Джаред мог бы полностью отдаться футболу и тренировкам, но одна мысль буквально выгрызала его изнутри. Он был уверен: если в команде узнают про его астму, его вышвырнут в ту же секунду. Поэтому, собираясь на медосмотр, он впрыснул себе из ингалятора двойную дозу и решил отвлекать врача от внимательного осмотра до последнего.

Войдя в кабинет в этой дурацкой больничной рубашке, которая была ему мала, он сразу понял: повезло. Врачом оказалась миниатюрная смуглая девушка, совсем молодая. Обращаться с женским полом Джаред умел. Поэтому сделал брови домиком, ослепительно улыбнулся, чтобы на щеках появились ямочки, и протянул девушке баночку с анализом мочи:  
\- Вот.

\- Спасибо, - ехидно поблагодарила та, взяв баночку с желтым содержимым в руки.

\- Не за что, у меня еще много, - так же сияюще ответил Джаред.

\- Не присядете? – фыркнув, бросила ему девушка, которой было не слишком удобно смотреть на него снизу вверх.

\- Конечно, - Джаред взгромоздился на кушетку.

\- Да, так правильно, - девушка быстро надела ему на руку прибор для измерения давления, вставила в уши стетоскоп. Джаред внимательно наблюдал за ней: похоже, малышка смущалась. Если продолжать в том же духе, ей будет не до осмотра. Он слегка подвинулся на кушетке так, что рубашка поползла вверх до «опасного» уровня. Медичка накачивала грушу как-то нервно. Она старательно не смотрела на красивого парня перед ней.

\- Давление может быть повышенным, - предупредил Джаред.

\- Это из-за чего? – на мгновение профессиональный интерес у девушки возобладал над желанием вставить колкость.

\- Ну, вы сидите так близко ко мне, и я не могу оставаться равнодушным... от вас очень приятно пахнет.

Та ничего не ответила, но против воли все же улыбнулась. Снимая прибор, она сказала:  
\- В норме ваше давление. Не настолько, стало быть, от меня приятно пахнет.

Джаред обругал себя: надо было представить, что на месте черноглазой девицы сидит Дженсен Эклз. Нет, его бы тогда точно вышвырнули из клуба – но уже из-за гипертонии. Поэтому он поспешил перевести тему:  
\- Вы - врач клуба?

\- Нет, - сказала девушка слегка обиженно. Вероятно, врачом ей быть все же хотелось. - Я работаю здесь медсестрой. Бумаги все заполнили?

Джаред обрадовался. Судя по всему, осмотр будет не таким тщательным, как он предполагал.

\- Да. Заполнил. Только здесь есть пара слов, которые я не понял.

\- Вот как? – маленькая язва все не успокаивалась. – И какие же?

Для усиления эффекта Джаред взял опросник по состоянию здоровья, который заполнил заранее, и поднес девушке, склонившись над ней так, чтобы говорить ей прямо в ухо. 

\- Вот, например, - он ткнул пальцем в строку. И заметил, что девушка машинально скосила глаза на вырез его рубашки, трещавшей на широкой груди.

\- Это кардио… васкулярные, - девочка явно перевела дыхание. – При кардиоваскулярных заболеваниях с сердцем проблемы. У вас они есть?

\- А, нет. Нет-нет, - вполне искренне замотал головой Джаред. - И еще вот это.

\- Респираторные. Это проблемы с легкими или дыханием,- пояснила девушка. - Нет? Или есть? - спросила она, среагировав на долгое молчание Джареда. Тот в это время лихорадочно думал, как придать голосу больше уверенности.

\- Если есть, вы должны сказать, потому что…

Падалеки вскинул на нее глаза и снова замотал головой, широко улыбаясь:  
\- Нет.

\- На весы встаньте, - отпрянула от него медсестра.

Джаред встал, не особо тщательно придерживая рукой расходящуюся рубашку сзади.

\- Так, понятно, - девушка посмотрела на весы.

\- А вас как зовут? – Падалеки решил закрепить успех, выступивший темным румянцем на скулах девушки.

\- Сестра Кортез, - холодно ответила она.

\- Я вообще-то вашим именем интересуюсь, - улыбнулся Джаред.

\- Оно вам совершенно ни к чему, - резко ответила та. - Ни кто я по гороскопу, ни что я делаю в эти выходные. А теперь я возьму у вас кровь.

\- Блин, - рассмеялся Джаред. - Не люблю иголок.

Накладывая жгут, девушка заметила татуировку на плече Джареда.

\- Не любите иголок? Кто бы говорил. Что это за татуировка? – спросила она деланно равнодушным тоном. - Или это смываемая?

\- Нет, это знак банды, - отмахнулся Джаред.

\- Вы в банде? – поразилась медсестра

\- Уже нет, - Джаред отвел глаза.

Девушка постучала ему по сгибу руки, а Джаред начал говорить все громче:  
\- Из банды только два пути. Либо в тюрьму, либо как со мной. Найдется бабуля, которая в башку ума немного вобьет. Ай! - вскрикнул он, когда игла вошла под кожу.

\- Извини, герой, - улыбнулась девушка.

\- А по-моему, Дженсен, ты надо мной просто издеваешься, - на пороге квартиры, которую снимал для Эклза клуб, стояла высокая рыжеволосая девушка в дорогой одежде. Ее красивое лицо имело несколько неправильные черты, но это только придавало девушке индивидуальности. Правда, сейчас оно выражало не совсем красивые эмоции – раздражение, злость. – В этой квартире хватит места не только для меня, но и для целого борделя. Создается впечатление, что ты просто не хочешь меня видеть.

Дженсен вздохнул, закатывая глаза. Он стоял в дверях с очевидным намерением не пустить гостью внутрь. Судя по тому, что он был в майке, тренировочных штанах и босиком, визит застал его врасплох:  
\- Ну что ты такое говоришь, Дани. Конечно, я хочу тебя видеть. Просто… ты же понимаешь, у меня новый клуб, мне нужно сосредоточиться на футболе, на команде, на своих личных целях. А ты будешь меня отвлекать… Конечно, я рад тебя видеть, но я не могу сейчас…

Девушка прервала его:  
\- Короче говоря, ты меня не пустишь?

Дженсен покусал губу изнутри: делать таких решительных заявлений ему не хотелось. Но еще меньше ему хотелось, чтобы его невеста – а это была именно она – поселилась в его квартире и как-то ограничила его свободу.

\- Ладно, - произнесла та, прищурив глаза. – Тогда пока. Я тебе позвоню и скажу, в каком отеле я остановилась.

Переведя дыхание, Эклз махал рукой вслед девушке, хотя ту уже давно не было видно на лестнице.

Через три часа Данниль Харрис лежала в джакузи номера суперлюкс в «Хилтоне» и сообщала всем своим родственникам и друзьям, где находится. Номер Дженсена был первым в списке исходящих звонков. А сейчас она названивала своей лучшей подружке Элизабет, держа в одной руке телефон, в другой – бутылку шампанского, которую опустошала из горла. Бутылка была почти пуста, но, справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что немалая доля пенистого напитка просто вылилась в ванну. 

\- Привет, дорогая. Я тут в «Хилтоне». Да, звони по этому номеру. Да, здесь хорошо. Почему не с Дженсеном?.. Ну…

Данниль инквизиторским взглядом посмотрела в горлышко бутылки, оценивая количество оставшегося шампанского. Оно ее не вдохновило, и она отшвырнула бутылку прочь.

\- У него слишком маленькая квартира. Не по моим запросам. Ну, ты понимаешь… Что? Видела статью с фотками квартиры? Ну… Да ладно, Эл, ладно, не буду врать. Тебе повезло больше, чем мне, я не видела его квартиру вообще. Он меня дальше порога не пустил. Да ладно. Да причем здесь это… Ладно, Эл, я тебе скажу, а ты запомни. И больше никогда не заводи разговор на эту тему. Вот именно. Хорошая девочка. Так слушай. Я сильно подозреваю, что все считают меня дурой. Я такая и есть. Я читала все, что пишут про него в желтой прессе, в интернете. Я представляю, где он провел каждую ночь, каждую долбанную ночь после того, как мы познакомились. Но я поддакиваю, когда он рассказывает, что сильно устал и вырубился дома, поэтому не слышал моих звонков, я улыбаюсь его чертову папаше, который вслед за сыном заливает мне басни про командные собрания в ресторане. Потому что я люблю этого сукина сына. И я не знаю, любит ли он меня так, как я его, вполне вероятно, папочкины миллионы здорово влияют на его отношение ко мне, но я уверена, что после всех своих приключений он вернется ко мне. Понимаешь, солнце, я это точно знаю. 

Отец когда-то говорил Джареду, что ради того, чтобы у тебя не было врагов, можно и без друзей обойтись. Это верно, друзей у Джеральда Падалеки не было. Давно, краем уха, Джаред слышал историю про какого-то Марека, который обещал вывезти за границу наследство семейства Падалеки, да так и испарился вместе с ним. Может, поэтому Джеральд все свое свободное время посвящал семье, тщательно обрубая все дружеские контакты. Джаред в Америке тоже обзавелся только приятелями, считая своим настоящим другом футбол. И еще… тот большой постер с парнем в красной форме. А в Ньюкасле за какую-то неделю он успел обзавестись сразу и другом, и врагом. Причем, врагом – в первую очередь. 

Это случилось на тренировке, во время первой же двусторонки. Джаред завладел мячом и попытался обвести соперника. В это время сбоку его атаковал один из игроков – какое там атаковал, просто врезался в него, грубо, жестко, нарушая правила. Столкнувшись с этим футболистом, Джаред полетел на землю. Но сразу же вскочил, схватив парня за грудки:  
\- Ты чего, совсем охренел?

Джаред узнал обидчика - это был тот же парень, который «пошутил» про Польшу.

\- Я ничего, - огрызнулся тот. – По-моему, это ты охренел, приперся тут… Понял, нет?

\- Да пошел ты! – Джаред уже приготовился вмазать грубияну как следует – а что, он реально был в банде в свое время. Но тут задир растащили в разные стороны.   
Второй футболист, когда его уводили от Джареда, продолжал выкрикивать угрозы и оскорбления.

\- Э, да наплюй ты на него! - посоветовал ему подошедший товарищ по команде – Джаред его тоже успел приметить, симпатичный светловолосый малый обычно так и сыпал шуточками, развлекая всю команду. Но сейчас ему было не до знакомств.

Ничего не понимая, Джаред все повторял:  
\- Вот мудак, ну и мудак… чего от меня надо этому мудиле…

Впрочем, через несколько минут Джаред все-таки свел знакомство с блондинчиком. Тот назвался Чадом Майклом Мюрреем, вместе они пошли в столовую и сели за один столик.

\- Сколько испытательного срока тебе дали? - поинтересовался Чад, набив рот едой.

\- Месяц, - вздохнул Падалеки.

\- Месяц? – поразился Мюррей. - Негусто. Мне, например, полгода дали. Правда, конечно, по сравнению с тобой я ветеран, начал с профи играть, когда мне еще только четырнадцать было.

\- Ну и как? Берут тебя? – спросил Падалеки. 

\- Рано еще судить...

Но Джаред уже не слышал, что там говорил новый приятель. Его внимание было приковано ко второму залу, где обедали футболисты основы. Там у каждого было индивидуальное меню, и туда не пускали даже резервистов, не только тех, кто находился на просмотре. Там к раздаточной стойке прошел мужчина, очертания фигуры которого Джаред выучил многими бессонными ночами. Мюррей проследил за взглядом собеседника и сказал:  
\- Это же Дженсен Эклз. Его за сорок миллионов фунтов купили. Хеннингс думает, что Эклз вытащит «Ньюкасл» в еврокубки. 

Джаред только хотел сообщить, что уж об Эклзе он знает все без подсказок, но тут его внимание отвлек все тот же парень, с которым они повздорили на тренировке. 

\- Что, Чад? – подошел задира к их столику..- С голубыми уже обедаешь, да?

Мюррей послал нарывавшегося куда подальше. Падалеки, нахмурившись, смотрел в тарелку и сжимал кулаки. Сразу прослыть агрессивным психом ему совсем не хотелось, хотя соблазн был очень велик.

Он рассказал об этом грубияне Джеффри Дину, когда они на следующий день с утра гуляли по морскому побережью. Дул прохладный порывистый ветер, сверху доносились пронзительные крики чаек. За идущими оставались глубокие следы в мокром песке.

\- Это Марк Шепард, ему уже 33 года, - объяснил Морган. – ему уже не светит играть ни за первый состав, ни даже за дубль. Разве что всем защитникам сразу ноги переломают.

\- А из-за чего он на меня-то взъелся? - недоуменно спросил Джаред, гоня перед собой мяч. Морган усмехнулся:  
\- Ну, если не брать в расчет то, что у тебя гораздо больше перспектив по сравнению с ним… Еще у тебя есть кое-что, чего никогда у него не было, - дар.

\- Дар? - переспросил Падалеки. Ему стало очень приятно, что Джеффри видит в нем талант. Раньше он так прямо не говорил ему об этом.

\- Ты понимаешь, обычно все футболисты играют по мере своих возможностей. Так, чтобы продемонстрировать силу, а слабость не показать. А великие игроки, у которых дар, рискуют. Они играют свыше своих сил, потому что верят в себя. Сними-ка куртку. Стоишь до трех пропущенных. Давай..

\- Ладненько, - Джаред скинул куртку, слегка поежившись от ветра. Впрочем, скоро он перестал обращать внимание на холод: Джеффри Дин задал ему жару. При этом он не переставал поучительно рассказывать:  
\- Понимаешь, великие владеют мячом, а не мяч владеет ими, - и Джеффри в очередной раз послал снаряд прямо в руки Джареда.

\- Держи, - вернул ему мяч Падалеки.

\- Вот так, - развел руками Джеффри. – Это футбол. Пара курток и мяч. И ничего больше не нужно.

Однако, конечно же, это был слишком романтичный взгляд на вещи. Джареду приходилось наматывать кросс десятками километров, бить по воротам сотни раз, а также часами просиживать на тренажерах. Вот и сейчас он через силу поднимал правую ногу с отягощением, раздумывая, не стоит ли ему прибавить еще пару килограммов груза. От усилий он даже зажмурился, поэтому не увидел, как к нему кто-то подошел. Внезапно сверху раздался голос:  
\- Ты тут закончил?

От неожиданности Падалеки резко распахнул глаза - перед ним стоял Алан Ширер, живая легенда «Ньюкасла».

\- Да, да, конечно, - Джаред вскочил, срывая со спинки стула свою олимпийку. – Извините, ради бога. Извините.

Алан сел на тренажер, увеличивая груз сразу на десяток фунтов. Падалеки изумленно посмотрел на прославленного игрока. Тот улыбнулся, увидев реакцию «молодняка».

В это самое время в тренажерку вихрем ворвался Сэм Хеннингс, волоча за локоть Дженсена Эклза. Едва они вошли в зал, как Эклз стряхнул руку тренера и принял независимый вид. Еще бы, на него смотрели десятки любопытных глаз.

\- Так вот, Эклз, - Хеннингс явно продолжал уже начатый разговор, - я верю, что у тебя дома тренажерный комплекс, но я хочу, чтобы ты занимался силовой подготовкой здесь, и чтобы на тебе были все эти медицинские цацки, - он ткнул пальцем в датчик, прикрепленный к груди Кирона Дайера, поднимавшего штангу, - на которые наше руководство ухлопало немереные деньги. Понял?

Эклз кивнул, но его упрямо выпяченная вперед челюсть свидетельствовала о том, что он подчиняется против своей воли. Но показное смирение Хеннингса не обмануло. Он произнес тихо, но так, чтобы слышал весь зал:  
\- Послушай, Эклз. Ты сколько времени играл за «МЮ»? Десять лет?

\- Двенадцать, - сухо ответил Дженсен.

\- Тем более. Я думал, что покупаю не просто хорошего нападающего, а ответственного и дисциплинированного игрока. А теперь у меня создается впечатление, что ты просто не стоишь тех денег, которые мы на тебя потратили.

Джаред как начал снимать пропитавшуюся потом майку, так и застыл в оцепенении, глядя, как перекатываются желваки на скулах Дженсена. И в это время его заметил Хеннингс. Он схватил парня за предплечье и подтащил к себе:  
\- Посмотри, Дженсен, вот этот парень ни минуты не играл за профессионалов. Даже в седьмой лиге. Но он уже профессионал, потому что понимает, что такое дисциплина. А кроме того, ты посмотри, в какой он форме! – и Хеннингс сдернул с Джареда майку полностью. Падалеки, конечно, знал, что ему не нужно краснеть за свое тело. Правда, вот кубики пресса, развитые грудные мышцы, развернутые плечи – заслуга вовсе не тренажерного зала, а тяжелых кастрюль китайского ресторанчика и убеждения отца, что нужно постоянно работать в поте лица. Но он буквально остолбенел, сообразив, кто на него сейчас смотрит. Через пару секунд он отважился поднять глаза на человека, лицо которого выучил буквально до миллиметра – зеленые глаза, прямой нос, упрямые, полные губы, изобразив самую искреннюю свою улыбку… И замер. Дженсен смотрел на него, да, но смотрел холодно, отстраненно, а потом отвернулся к тренеру:  
\- Все понял, коуч. Я на лету схватываю.

\- Надеюсь, - ответил Хеннингс и зашагал прочь из тренажерки. Дженсен отправился в раздевалку, а Джаред застыл, понимая, что, кажется, не по своей вине заработал неприязненное отношение человека, который был для него очень важен.

Из ступора его вывел Чад, который поднимал штангу в упоре лежа, не рассчитал вес снаряда и теперь лежал, придавленный грузом.

\- Джаред! – позвал он.

Джаред подошел к нему и забрал штангу:  
\- Давай уж… силач.

Чад попробовал отдышаться и предложил:  
\- Эй, слышь, давай погуляем вечерком. Ну, если хочешь, конечно – пройдемся по клубам, бухнем. Девочки там опять же.

\- Да, - решил Падалеки. Напиться для него сейчас – самое то. - Нужен ли какой-нибудь документ?

\- Что? - Чад изумленно сел. - Нужен ли документ? Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну да, документ. Права там водительские, например, - он сообразил, что Чад его не понимает, поэтому решил уточнить напрямую. - Пить у вас с каких лет можно?

Тот, открыв рот, посмотрел на него. Затем ответил:  
\- С двенадцати.

Модный ньюкаслский ночной клуб «Шиндиг» оповещал о себе за милю. Мощные басы новейших модных хитов отдавались вибрацией где-то в желудке. Это заведение, хотя и отличалось очень немаленькими размерами, все равно не могло вместить всех желающих. Поэтому на входе лютовали фэйс-контрольщики, а перед ними выстроилась длиннющая очередь, в которой вот уже почти полчаса скучали Чад и Джаред. Однако для кое-кого эта очередь была не предназначена. Из подъехавшей шикарной тачки вышли несколько футболистов «Ньюкасла» и направились внутрь, минуя охрану. Среди них был и Дженсен Эклз – Джаред сразу заметил его, наверное, это был первый раз, когда он видел своего кумира не в форме и не в тренировочных штанах. Эклз был в черной рубашке и обтягивающих джинсах, которые, выглядя небрежно, наверняка стоили в несколько раз больше всего джаредова гардероба. Но Джаред думал вовсе не о цене, кутаясь в дешевую куртку-«бомбер». Он, застыв на месте, вспоминал журнальчики об однополом сексе, которые видел краем глаза в секс-шопах. Хранить такие дома он не рисковал, слишком мало места и много глаз. Поэтому он сохранял в памяти все эти фотографии с мускулистыми и, наоборот, хрупкими моделями – и вот этот парень, шагавший чуть сутулясь в клуб, был круче всех их вместе взятых. Ну, он был в представлении Джареда вообще круче всех, поэтому Падалеки несколько остолбенел, когда стоявший рядом с ним Чад завопил:  
\- Эй, Дженсен! 

Эклз замер и посмотрел туда, откуда доносился крик. И глаза его, естественно, споткнулись не об махавшего руками Чада, а об долговязую фигуру Джареда, так и стоявшего с открытым ртом. Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал и прошел в клуб, не оглянувшись. А вот его спутник остановился и произнес высокомерно:  
\- Если нужен автограф, напиши в клуб, ты, балбесина.

Чад возмутился:  
\- Эй, Элвис, ты что, своих не узнаешь? Мы ведь сами из клуба, понятно тебе?

\- Что-то я тебя раньше не видел, - усмехнулся тот.

\- Просто я особо не тусуюсь, - Чад постарался сохранить лицо, но ответом ему стала лишь белозубая усмешка. Джаред насмешливо посмотрел на приятеля. И тут же краем глаза заметил проходивших мимо девушек.

\- Эй, сестра Кортез! Сестра Кортез! - закричал он и замахал руками. – Вы не хотите с нами в клуб пройти? - он показал пальцем на вход, до которого осталось не так уж и много, метров десять живой очереди.

\- Сюда? – ответила насмешливо девушка. – Никогда в жизни, тут одни мажоры собираются.

\- А вы куда идете? – поинтересовался Джаред. Здесь его застенчивости как ни бывало.

\- Мы идем в «Спай-гласс», - ответила ее подруга, высокая блондинка, оценивающе глядя на парней.

\- Что скажешь? - Джаред толкнул в бок Чада.

\- Да не вопрос, - поспешно кивнул тот.

 

Клуб «Спай-гласс» оказался куда меньше раскрученного «Шиндига», и поэтому должен был бы казаться Джареду более уютным, но для него уют сейчас был там, где проводил свое время проклятущий Эклз, засевший в мозгах так, что и гвоздодером не вытащишь. Однако Падалеки подумал, что подружиться с Кортез сейчас будет очень полезно – ему нужны люди в клубе, которые будут на его стороне. К тому же, девушка просто была весьма симпатичной. Выяснив, что ее зовут Женевьев, он упал на диванчик напротив нее и принялся усиленно улыбаться ей. Те девушки, с которыми он иногда встречался, говорили, что у него очень милая улыбка. Правда, этих девушек было совсем немного, Джаред предпочитал им футбол и зарабатывание денег. 

Поскольку официантов в этом клубе не водилось, Чаду пришлось самому нести им поднос с вином. Он неуклюже задел подругу Женевьев и извинился:  
\- Виноват.

Девушка, представившаяся как Кэти Кэссиди, взяла бокал с подноса и попробовала:  
\- Неплохое вино.

Они с Чадом вежливо улыбнулись друг другу. 

\- Ты из Швеции, да? - спросила Женевьев Джареда с искренним интересом. Джаред задумался, чем он может быть похож на скандинава, и поправил:  
\- Нет, я из Лос-Анджелеса.

\- А я из Мерсисайда, - вставил Чад, почувствовав, что в разговоре его обходят.

Женевьев не обратила на него внимания, но Кэти очень удивилась:  
\- Лос-Анджелес и Мерсисайд? Что же вы тут на пару делаете?

\- Ну, давай, скажи, - подначил друга Джаред, и тот торжественно произнес:  
\- Мы играем за «Ньюкасл».

Однако ожидаемой реакции – удивленных визгов, аплодисментов – не последовало. Вместо этого у девушки сразу сползла с лица улыбка, и она тревожно повернулась к Женевьев:  
\- Ты же вроде говорила мне, что с игроками ни-ни.

\- Расслабься, - бросила та. - Они даже не в дубле, а всего лишь на просмотре.

Тогда Кэти повернулась к парням и усмехнулась:  
\- Тогда ты еще не играешь за «Ньюкасл». Ты еще начинающий, голубок. Но шанс стать человеком у тебя есть.

Джаред растерялся:  
\- Извини, я что-то не врубаюсь.

Женевьев объяснила:  
\- Все эти суперзвезды в основе – они как искусственные светила. Ничего от себя, все от агента и пиарщика. А ты не меняй ничего в себе. Оставайся тем, кто ты есть.

Падалеки усмехнулся:  
\- Все и так уже изменилось, раз я приехал сюда. Я больше никогда не буду прежним.

\- А я из бедной семьи, - вмешался Чад, - отец на пособии для безработных, мамаша пьет. Поэтому я не собираюсь оставаться тем, кем я был.

\- А, - допивая вино, объявила Женевьев Чаду, - я тебя вспомнила. Ты этот, с большим пальцем.

Чад резко обернулся:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- У тебя там грибок под ногтем, - усмехнулась Женевьев.

Кэти рассмеялась.

\- Ну и зачем ты это сказала? - нахмурился Чад. Джаред изобразил отвращение на лице, но, на самом деле, оно было вызвано не столько состоянием ног приятеля, сколько словами девушки. И действительно, зачем она это сказала? Чтобы унизить человека? Или ей действительно это безразлично, поскольку она медик? Кстати, а это интересно..

\- Ты же, наверное, всю команду голышом видела, - спросил он.

\- Не надо уж так прямолинейно, - принялась кокетничать Женевьев, принявшаяся уже за второй бокал.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - замотал головой Джаред, - у кого самый длинный, можешь не говорить.

\- А что ж тебе сказать? - недоуменно переспросила девушка.

\- У кого самый короткий, - он засмеялся. 

Женевьев ошеломленно замолчала – а может, на самом деле прикидывала.

Чад хихикнул:  
\- Наверное, у тебя, потому что она деликатно молчит.

Девушки тоже засмеялись. Вечер продолжился – в болтовне о книгах, кино, музыке, несколько раз сходили на танцпол. Закончилось все вполне романтично: Чад пошел провожать Кэти, Джаред повез домой на такси Женевьев, причем, расплатившись у дома девушки, к себе он предпочел добираться пешком – цена, запрошенная таксистом, поразила его до глубины души. Хорошо, что дом Моргана был в пригороде, прямо на побережье – ошибиться было бы сложно. 

А вот Дженсена Эклза такси доставило до съемной квартиры с комфортом, даже расплатиться ему удалось одним автографом, хотя денег у него в кармане хватило бы на сотню таких поездок. И все равно Дженсен был в преотвратном настроении. Набраться-то он набрался, а вот снять напряжение приятным способом не получилось – и все из-за дурацкой фантазии, в последнее время намертво засевшей в нем. Той самой, в которой большой парень прижимал его к себе сильными руками.

Кто знает, почему Сэм Хеннингс решил посетить тренировку резервистов, обычно он довольствовался докладом тренеров о результатах игроков, находившихся на просмотре. Вероятно, дело было в том, что тренировка проходила на крытом поле. В любом случае, сегодня Хеннингс наблюдал за резервом. И особенно внимательно он следил за Джаредом, который на этот раз демонстрировал чудеса техники, свой знаменитый дрибблинг, обводя соперников один за другим. Падалеки действительно был в ударе. Вот уже пару недель он мог все свое время посвящать только футболу, только своей тренировке – и поэтому физическая форма у него была на подъеме. Он несся к воротам условных соперников, сметая всех на своем пути. Однако у штрафной его встречали самые грозные силы защиты. Вся оборона сосредоточилась только на нем, не обращая внимания на других игроков команды Джареда, которые уже заходили на удобные позиции и подавали условные сигналы Джареду. 

\- Пас, пас отдай, - начал лихорадочно шептать Хеннингс, - пасуй!

Но Джаред, стремясь всех обыграть сам, прорвался к воротам, где у него мяч в отчаянном броске отобрал вратарь.

\- Эх! – разочарованно взмахнул рукой тренер.

Партнер Джареда, которому Падалеки так и не отдал пас, возмущенно развел руками.

\- Эй, Джим, - главный тренер жестом показал Биверу остановить игру. Прозвучал двойной свисток. – Падалеки! - Джаред растерянно оглянулся. – Бегом ко мне!

Джаред, понурив голову, пошел к главному.

Хеннингс махнул Джиму:  
\- На пять минут займу парня!

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Бивер.

\- Так, - главный обернулся к растерянному Джареду, - сейчас по моей команде во весь дух несешься к воротам.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот. Вопросов меньше не стало, но хоть определенность появилась.

\- Пошел!

Джаред сломя голову рванул вперед. Тренер бросил ему на ход мяч, однако Джаред не успел догнать его и смотрел вслед улетевшему вперед снаряду.

\- Назад, - скомандовал тренер.

Джаред бегом вернулся.

\- Снова пошел.

Ситуация повторилась. И еще раз. И еще.

\- Какой ты должен сделать из этого вывод? – спросил Хеннингс после четвертой пробежки Джареда. Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, наверное, что издалека тоже можно забить.

\- Нет. Что мяч летит быстрее, чем ты. Пасовать надо, ясно?

Джаред быстро кивнул.

\- У нас тут командная игра, - продолжал тренер. - Название клуба на груди важнее имени на спине. Ты понял?

\- Ага, - кивнул тот потерянно. Похоже, он здорово разочаровал главного. 

Джаред вернулся в раздевалку. Он сел на скамейку и уставился на свои бутсы. Народ, в основном, уже успел сполоснуться и переодеться, все расходились по домам, прощаясь с ним:  
\- Пока, Джа!

\- Пока, - отвечал парень безучастно.

Когда последний игрок вышел из раздевалки, Джаред выпрямился на скамейке и достал из потайного кармана сумки ингалятор. Он не заметил, что эту процедуру наблюдал выходивший из душа Шепард.

Однако опасения Джареда, что его вышвырнут из резерва, не подтвердились. Через пару дней он вместе со всем клубом отправился на «Сент-Джеймс Парк» наблюдать за встречей с грандом: в гости к «Ньюкаслу» приехал «Челси».

С утра, включив телевизор, Джаред сразу же услышал предматчевый репортаж. В Америке, чтобы что-нибудь узнать о соккере, необходимо было покупать подписку на дорогие спортивные каналы кабельного телевидения. Здесь футболом жили буквально все. Джаред сам слышал на пробежке, как бабулька из дома ниже по улице рассуждала с внуками, стоит ей брать с собой дождевик на стадион или нет. Переполненный впечатлениями, он рассказал об этом Джеффри. Морган фыркнул:  
\- Знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если у этой бабушки абонемент на вход, причем со скидкой в пятьдесят процентов, как постоянной покупательнице с сорокового года. 

Метров за пятьсот до стадиона начали встречаться лотки, на которых продавали фанатскую атрибутику, различные дудки, трещотки и прочие интересные вещи. Джаред сорвался было купить «розу» с символикой «Ньюкасла», но Джеффри перехватил его во время выуживания денег из кармана.

\- Нет, - проартикулировал он губами, оставив мальчишку-продавца крайне рассерженным.

Отойдя, он пояснил:  
\- Джаред, это для фанатов. Ты – игрок. Я надеюсь, ты им и останешься.

Падалеки быстро закивал. Впрочем, билеты им клуб выделил на самой обычной фанатской трибуне. Поэтому рассаживались они вместе со всеми, и никто не обратил внимания на обычного с виду парня, который планировал вскоре решать судьбу «Ньюкасла». Разве что сидевшие сзади зрители посетовали, что этот дылда загораживает им обзор…

У одного из парней рядом оказалось включенное радио, и весь ряд слышал известного комментатора с круглосуточного спортивного канала:  
\- Итак, для «Ньюкасл Юнайтед» пошел обратный отсчет времени. В сезоне осталось только три игры. И, чтобы пробиться в еврокубки и получить все, что с этим связано, побеждать нужно во всех, начиная с сегодняшней.

Джаред слегка поежился. Раньше он не чувствовал никакой причастности к тому, что происходило, но теперь он знал: говорят о его клубе. 

\- Да... - продолжал комментатор, - непросто будет победить «Челси». Что не игрок - звезда. Даже черно-белые трибуны приветствуют Фрэнка Лэмпарда и Джона Терри, главную убойную силу «аристократов». Первый начинает свои атаки, второй разрушает чужие. У «Ньюкасла», тоже есть свое тайное оружие – Дженсен Эклз, приобретенный у «МЮ» за баснословные деньги. Наверняка Сэм Хеннингс возлагает на него большие надежды. Ну что ж, посмотрим, до этого матча Эклз не показывал особо результативной игры за «Ньюкасл», может, к этой игре он уже адаптировался…

Навострившего уши на рассказ о Дженсене Джареда отвлек шепот, пробежавший по ряду:   
\- Смотрите, смотрите на ВИП-ложу!

Джаред повернул голову: ВИП-ложа располагалась сверху слева от них, наблюдать можно было, правда, приходилось вытягивать шею. Он увидел только, как туда проводят рыжеволосую красотку:  
\- Это девушка Дженсена, Данниль. 

Все бросились уступать ей место, но она презрительно посмотрела на суетящихся мужиков и прошагала туда, где ей понравилось.

У Джареда странно похолодело внутри. Вот ведь свинство. Он всегда ревновал Дженсена Эклза – к его известности, к его клубу, к тем людям, которые точно так же могут купить его постер и дотрагиваться до него перед сном. Но сейчас он впервые почувствовал ревность к человеку, который действительно был важен для Дженсена… и это, черт возьми, было неприятно. Это было больно. Поэтому он отвернулся от девушки, усевшейся со скучающим лицом на самом удобном месте, и заорал в унисон с другими болельщиками:  
\- Нужен гол, нужен гол!

В это время Дженсен, услышав фанатский крик, обернулся к трибунам и помахал им рукой. Лицо у него было озабоченное. «Челси», пусть даже и на чужом поле, - серьезный противник. И хотя «синие» свою задачу на сезон уже выполнили, вряд ли они уступят из вежливости команде, которой очень хочется зацепиться за Кубок УЕФА.

Сэм Хеннингс отлично понимал это, поэтому напряженно следил за начавшейся игрой, прикусив губу. Рядом застыл Джим Бивер, не отрывая взгляда от поля.

Команды начали матч осторожно, приглядываясь друг к другу. Они «обменялись» атаками, но при этом никто не дошел даже до штрафной. И вдруг один из игроков «Ньюкасла» получил хороший пас на правом фланге. Парень рванул к воротам на приличной скорости, вратарь «аристократов» Петр Чех запрыгал в рамке, не решаясь на выход навстречу. «Черно-белый» чуть притормозил, примериваясь для решающего удара, - и это промедление оказалось ошибкой. Джон Терри буквально из-под ноги вынес у него мяч. Болельщики «сорок» разочарованно схватились за голову. «Да что такое, матка боска!» - произнес в сердцах Джаред. По радио комментатор отпустил издевательскую шутку про «медленный газ».

Через несколько минут болельщики «Ньюкасла» вновь повскакивали с мест: с мячом к штрафной побежал Дженсен Эклз. Однако он почему-то промедлил, и его догнали сразу двое защитников «Челси», один из которых спокойно отправил мяч в аут.

Хеннингс раздосадованно отвернулся:  
\- Ну разве так можно?

Тем временем, «синие» начали напирать. Игра пошла без компромиссов, с серьезной борьбой и жесткими стыками. В последнюю секунду Алану Ширеру удалось вытащить мяч у подошедшего слишком близко к воротам «Ньюкасла» «аристократа». Трибуны взорвались восхищенными аплодисментами.

Сразу после этого эпизода «сороки» бросились в контратаку, на острие которой оказался Дженсен Эклз… пока у него через несколько секунд не отобрали мяч с небрежной легкостью.

\- Ты что ворон считаешь? – возмутился подбежавший к Эклзу Ширер.

\- За собой следи! – огрызнулся Дженсен – совершенно не по делу: всем было видно, что произошедшее – его ошибка.

Джаред покачал головой, спрятав лицо в руки.

\- Печально, - словно в ответ на его мысли заметил комментатор, - но «Ньюкасл» пока не создал ни одного опасного момента.

В это время на поле у Дженсена снова отобрали мяч, как у неопытного мальчишки.

\- Черт! - выругался он и остановился, опершись руками о колени.

\- Он выдыхается, - бесстрастно прокомментировал Морган.

Джаред нахмурился – Дженсен был для него идеалом футболиста, да и не только футболиста, поэтому никакой критики в его адрес он не переносил. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но сзади незнакомый фанат добавил:  
\- Он потерял мяч в середине поля и поплелся назад пешком!

Это было уже слишком. Джаред выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост, повернулся к нахалу и, прищурив глаза, спросил:   
\- Может, у него травма? 

Но у парня оказалось много друзей, один из которых заявил:  
\- Да ладно, он стопудово с похмелья! Ты только глянь на него.

Зрелище и в самом деле было не особо красивое: Дженсен согнулся и тяжело отдувался, запустив одну руку в мокрые от пота волосы.

Хеннингс пристально посмотрел на него, затем резко обернулся к Биверу:  
\- Замени его, - скомандовал Хеннингс.

Бивер кивнул и позвал:  
\- Шола! 

Чернокожий футболист соскочил со скамейки и начал по-быстрому разминаться. На поле же у «сорок» положение было аховое. Игрок «Ньюкасла» споткнулся на ровном месте и тяжело упал.

\- Опять не везет «Ньюкаслу», - вздохнул комментатор. - Только травм им сейчас не хватало. У них и так лазарет забит под завязку.

Джим сообщил резервному арбитру, державшему табло:   
\- Десятый с поля, двадцать третий в игру, - и бросил уже игроку. - Следи за мячом, при любой возможности выбивай на угловой.

\- Секундочку, - удивленно произнес комментатор, - это же Дженсена Эклза меняют!

У Джареда на скамейке отпала челюсть.

\- Действительно, Эклза! – продолжил журналист. – А я уже подумал, что сплю. По-моему, это первый раз, когда Эклз не доигрывает матч до конца. Ну что ж, все когда-то случается впервые.

Дженсен на поле был поражен не меньше:  
\- Что, меня? – неверяще смотрел он на табло, где горели цифры его номера.

Мнения болельщиков на трибунах разделились. Одни говорили: «Да и правильно, ни хрена он сегодня не может», вторые возмущались: «Дженсен уходит. Какого черта? О чем он думает, этот ваш тренер?».

Дженсен медленно пошел с поля, скорчив недовольную мину. Диктор на стадионе громогласно объявил:  
\- У команды «Ньюкасл Юнайтед» замена. Вместо Дженсена Эклза в игру вошел Шола Амеоби.

Дженсен, подходя к Хеннингсу, возмущенно спросил тренера:  
\- Что вы делаете? Я же мог…

\- Сядь, - оборвал его тот. Эклз сел на скамейку запасных, всем видом демонстрируя недовольство. Джаред вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть Дженсена на скамейке, но у него не получилось.

Комментатор тем временем напомнил:  
\- Остается пять минут до конца игры, счет так и не открыт. Все опаснее атакует «Челси».

Игра действительно словно обрела второе дыхание и обострилась. Игроки обеих команд уже в открытую шли в стыки. Джим Бивер заметно нервничал, глядя на часы. Ничья для «сорок» сегодня была равнозначна поражению. Но в этот момент игрок «Ньюкасла» с левого фланга навесил в штрафную - и там мяч нашел голову его товарища по команде. Элегантным ударом мяч был переправлен в ворота. Чеху осталось только грустно проследить траекторию его полета – удар был из разряда неберущихся.

Трибуны с фанатами «Ньюкасла» вскочили в едином порыве.

\- Да!!! – заорал Джаред. Сейчас он был готов расцеловать даже того нахала, наклепавшего на Эклза.

\- Это Патрик Клюйверт! – так же эмоционально проорал комментатор.

Хеннингс с размаха обнял Бивера. Дженсен тоже вскочил со скамейки и захлопал, но при этом он беспокойно оглядывался: ему было не очень весело. Наверное, впервые в жизни он почувствовал в себе неуверенность. И ему совершенно не нравился этот внутренний голос, который начал твердить, что он больше не может, не справляется, не нужен, не нужен, не нужен…

Тренировочное поле «Ньюкасла» покрывал густой утренний туман. С одного края поля ворота на противоположной стороне рассмотреть было просто нереально. Белые шапки то тут, то там лежали на поле, словно сугробы снега. Голые скелеты деревьев, черневшие сквозь туман, придавали пейзажу зловещий вид. Усугубляли это впечатление непонятные, периодически повторяющие гулкие звуки, похожие то ли на удары плетью, то ли на пушечные выстрелы. Сэм Хеннингс, вышедший из здания базы, долго прислушивался, кутаясь в длинное пальто и поеживаясь – нет, конечно, от холода, а не от страха. Главный тренер тихо пошел на звук и вскоре увидел человека на тренировочном поле. 

Высокий парень установил несколько мячей в ряд, подбегал к ним и с разных позиций бил по воротам. Хеннингс почесал голову, кинул взгляд на часы, которые показывали семь утра, несколько минут последил за Джаредом Падалеки, который один за другим вколачивал мячи в сетку. Через некоторое время Падалеки начал тренировать удар в одно касание, с разворота. Тренер прищурил глаза, затем кивнул непонятно чему и отправился по своим делам. 

А через полтора часа Джаред, успевший совершить и утреннюю пробежку, спускался в раздевалку резервистов. По пути он, по привычке, пробежал глазами список состава дубля, вывешенный на стене. При этом он уже занес ногу для следующего шага, но вдруг остановился. Предпоследней в списке игроков значилась его фамилия. Пораженный, он молча показал на список сотруднику клуба, который только что его повесил. Сотрудник кивнул и улыбнулся откровенной радости, написанной на лице Джареда.

\- Йес! – заорал Джаред изо всех сил и в победном жесте вскинул кулаки.

\- Сегодня я перевел одного игрока из резерва в дубль – в качестве поощрения, - Хеннингс стоял перед Эклзом в раздевалке, в то время как остальные футболисты основы уже убежали на разминку. – Я сделал это не только потому, что вижу в нем реальный потенциал, а я его вижу. Дело в том, что парень старается. Он работает. А настоящая победа никогда не приходит сама, ее нужно добиваться. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?

Дженсен, кивнул, покаянно опустив глаза. На самом деле, он думал только о том, когда тренер его отпустит, и можно будет выбраться на свежий воздух, чтобы проветриться. В душной раздевалке его начинало мутить.

Хеннингс вздохнул:  
\- А я этого не вижу. У тебя больше всего, чем у того парня, - опыта, навыков, знаний. Но ты их тупо проебываешь. 

Дженсен вздрогнул, услышав от тренера грубость. Он и понятия не имел, что так его допек.

\- Ты не работаешь, Эклз. И мне бы было наплевать на это, если бы ты не подводил команду. В последнем матче ты спекся, Дженсен. У тебя не хватило физической подготовки, словно у юниора. Дыхалка сбилась, тебя обгоняли, как мальчишку. Что на это скажешь?

\- Я думаю, что вы ошибаетесь, - пробормотал Дженсен, за секунду покрываясь холодным липким потом. Получается, это было так очевидно. И тотчас его бросило из страха в стыд. Он представил себе, что сказали о нем те сорок тысяч зрителей, на глазах у которых его заменили посреди второго тайма. Дженсен немедленно захотел бежать на тренировку вместе со всеми – чтобы костьми лечь, но вернуть себе былую физическую форму. Хеннингс ошибался, пытаясь воззвать к его патриотизму и чувству товарищества. Гораздо действеннее оказалось просто пристыдить его. Как ни крути, а Дженсен был порядочным человеком. И страх позора, словно пружина, раскрутился внутри, толкая его к действиям.

\- Я не ошибаюсь, - жестко ответил Хеннингс. – Самое печальное в этом, что ты сам не признаешь собственных ошибок. Я надеялся, что ты, может быть, почитаешь прессу, и тебя заденут те слова, которые там тебе адресуют. А ты… - он махнул рукой.

Дженсен покраснел так, словно на него опрокинули ведро с алой краской, но ничего не ответил. Хеннингс расценил его молчание как упрямство, а не как молчаливое признание вины.

\- Иди к ребятам, - скомандовал он. – Я бы перевел тебя в дубль на время, занятная бы ирония судьбы вышла, встреться ты там с тем мальчишкой. Но нам остались два ответственных матча. И я не хочу отказываться ни от какого шанса, даже если это шанс в твоем лице.

Дженсен застегнул ветровку до горла и направился к выходу, вжав голову в плечи. Но Хеннингс опять его окликнул:  
\- Учти, Эклз, если ты не возьмешься за ум, в следующем сезоне отправим тебя в аренду. Не думаю, что это будет большим плюсом к твоей репутации. А рекламные контракты с тобой заключают, как с успешным футболистом, а не просто как с писаным красавчиком, учти это.

Дженсен не поверил своим ушам. Хеннингс решил, что угроза потери рекламных контрактов повлияет на него? Да плевал он на эти контракты. Да, они были источником больших приятностей, особенно финансовых. Но все свои миллионные контракты Дженсен променял бы на один-единственный мяч, выдающийся французским журналом. И теперь он чувствовал, как этот мяч медленно, но верно уплывает из его рук.

Джаред бежал по больничному коридору навстречу Женевьев, которая везла мужчину на каталке. У пациента была загипсована нога. Падалеки хотел поделиться с девушкой своей радостью, о которой уже были оповещены Джеффри, Чад и бабушка. Сестра Кортез была одной из немногих его личных знакомых здесь, а ему не терпелось рассказать о своем успехе всему миру. Правда, в случае с Женевьев был у него еще один интерес. Джаред намеревался втихаря выяснить, не всплыло ли что в его анализах, например, на флюорографии или в крови. Больше всего ему не хотелось, чтобы его выгнали из команды прямо с бровки поля. А с Жен они, кажется, за это время неплохо подружились. По крайней мере, настолько, чтобы она предупредила его о возможной катастрофе. А может, и помогла бы ее предотвратить.

Женевьев же, увидев несшегося к ней на всех парах с выпученными глазами Джареда, перепугалась не на шутку.

\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила она, едва Падалеки затормозил рядом, чуть не врезавшись в стену. – У тебя травма?

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет, - затараторил тот. – Совсем другое. Жен!!! Я буду играть за дубль!

\- О, - внезапно холодно отреагировала Кортез. - Прекрасно.

Но Джаред не заметил ее странной реакции. Он продолжал радостно частить:  
\- В этом матче все решится - пан или пропал. У меня осталась всего одна неделя из испытательного срока. Если я понравлюсь боссу, то он меня оставит в клубе. Если нет… Нет, этого просто не может быть.

\- Ты понравишься, - приободрила его девушка, вежливо улыбнувшись.

\- Стоп, - в разговор вмешался мужчина на каталке, молчавший до этого. - Играешь за «Ньюкасл»?

Джаред посмотрел на него сверху вниз и ослепительно улыбнулся  
\- Да, точно.

\- Ну, тогда царапни здесь автограф, - тот показал на гипс.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Падалеки и, позаимствовав у девушки ручку, расписался. Затем протянул ей ручку назад в ожидании ответной улыбки. Но та почему-то отвернулась.

В чем дело, выяснилось через пару часов, когда Джаред провожал Кортез домой. Они вместе шли по покатому каменному мосту через реку, и девушка с внезапным ожесточением произнесла:  
\- Скоро у тебя все будут автографы просить.

\- Ты против? – удивился Джаред. - Что у тебя за проблемы с футболом?

\- Не с футболом, - покачала головой Женевьев. - У меня со славой проблемы. Из-за отца. Он играл в свое время в рок-группе, и она на пять минут стала суперпопулярной.

\- А что за группа? – сразу поинтересовался Джаред. Ого, Женевьев – дочка «звезды»!

\- Вряд ли ты о ней слышал, - отмахнулась та. - Да это и неважно, какая бы ни была группа, «звездная» болезнь одинакова. Просто некоторые футболисты мне сейчас напоминают моего папашу. Сначала это приятные простые ребята, а потом пятнадцать минут славы - и перед тобой бессмысленные богатые говнюки, которые бросают свои семьи.

В голосе хрупкой Женевьев отчетливо звенел металл.

\- А у нас мама семью бросила, - вдруг тихо сказал Джаред.

\- Да? – оторопела Кортез. - А почему?

Джаред не взглянул на девушку, он был погружен в воспоминания.

\- Отец об этом никогда не рассказывал. И запрещает вообще говорить о маме. Поэтому я понятия не имею, что случилось. Я помню лишь его злость и постоянные пьянки. Потом он бросил пить, но… все равно злится на всех. Футбол вот вообще ненавидит. А я обожаю, - с вызовом произнес он. - Не могу без футбола.

Джаред остановился у каменного поручня моста. Он оперся локтями о камень и стал вглядываться в синюю даль, как будто там можно было увидеть, по крайней мере, победу его команды в Лиге чемпионов. Женевьев посмотрела на Джареда, наклонив голову, и улыбнулась. Но он не заметил этого и продолжал, словно в ответ на какие-то свои, никому не известные мысли:  
\- По воскресеньям я играл после церковной службы и думал, что это когда-нибудь станет смыслом всей моей жизни...

\- И тебя поэтому занесло сюда, в Европу? – с участием спросила Женевьев.

\- Сюда меня привел Господь, - тихо ответил Джаред. И только у самого дома девушки Падалеки улыбнулся, подумав, что нарек слишком громким именем постер с молодым парнем в красной форме.

Данниль позвонила, как всегда, в восемь вечера.

\- Что? – скучающим голосом произнесла она. – Дженсен, что у тебя сегодня, внеочередная вечерняя тренировка? Занятие по тактике? Просто плановое собрание команды в ресторане? Мне сегодня опять лучше остаться дома?

Держа трубку мобильника, Дженсен пристально посмотрел на себя в зеркало, на уже уложенную, по-модному небрежную прическу. Затем его взгляд скользнул по приготовленной, лежавшей на диване рубашке, раскрытому на странице ночных клубов путеводителю по городским развлечениям… и сказал:  
\- Нет. У меня ничего сегодня нет. Свободный вечер.

Из голоса Данниль немедленно исчезли скука и сарказм:  
\- Правда? – взволнованно переспросила она. – Значит… я могу прийти?

\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Эклз, забывая, что она не может его увидеть. – Приезжай. Давай, может, ужин замутим. Пиццу, например, закажем.

\- Пиццу, - немедленно согласилась Данниль, хотя тщательно считала каждую потребленную калорию. – Я буду через полчаса.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дженсен. Он нажал на отбой, бросил рубашку, скомкав, в шкаф, и пошел к телевизору – искать пульт. Он решил начать новую жизнь – неважно, в какой раз и как надолго его хватит.

В Лос-Анджелесе в тот вечер тоже был семейный обед. Падалеки как обычно собрались за одним столом. Однако атмосферу нельзя было назвать дружеской. Наоборот, воздух разве что не искрил от скопившегося напряжения.

Джеральд угрюмо ел, уткнувшись в тарелку. Энн Софи смотрела на него, подперев голову рукой. А Джефф тем временем вертелся на своем стуле, его явно распирало желание чем-то поделиться, но неприветливый вид отца останавливал его порывы. В конце концов, пацан не выдержал и попросил бабушку:  
\- Ба, ну скажи ему хоть ты.

Джеральд в кои-то веки поднял голову, посмотрел на своих домочадцев сурово и спросил подозрительно:  
\- Что случилось? – вопрос он задал по-польски. Это было плохой приметой: Падалеки-старший явно был не в духе. Однако Энн Софи все равно не удержалась и гордо сообщила:  
\- Звонил Джаред. Геральд, какой у него был счастливый голос!

Джефф сделал умоляющее лицо:  
\- Бабуля, ну не о том! Скажи ему об игре!

Бабушка кивнула ему, улыбнувшись:  
\- Джаред играет завтра вечером. Его перевели в дубль. И это всего после трех недель в резерве. Это большой успех, правда?

Но Джеральд в ответ лишь недовольно скривился:  
\- Да плевал я на это! Он ушел как вор, даже не попрощавшись. Какое мне дело до него?

Улыбка медленно сошла с лица бабушки. Мальчик тоже уткнулся в тарелку, вмиг растеряв свое веселье.

Джеральд считал, что старший сын его предал, погнавшись за призрачной мечтой. А он был честным католиком и верил, что нет хуже греха, чем иудин. Джеральд никак не мог понять, почему его семья постоянно втыкает ему ножи в спину. Вот и Джаред не пожалел его, а ведь Джеральд только что избавился от предыдущего ножа. Но ни тогда, ни сейчас прощать он был не намерен.

 

На предматчевой установке Джаред был, как на иголках. Тренер дубля ходил перед сидящими на скамейке игроками и раздавал указания:  
\- Так, внимание, парни, слушайте меня внимательно, - он показывал на конкретных футболистов. – Ваша связка у нас вроде бы держит… А ты побегаешь один тайм – и хватит. Так, Джаред, тебя я ставлю на правый край, внимательно следи за их восьмым номером, понял?

Джаред обескуражено кивнул. Чад пояснил:  
\- Он у них тот еще костолом. Любит соперников в лазарет отправлять.

\- Чад, - оборвал его тренер, - ты играешь под нападающими. Так, все, запомните: не давайте им себя запугать, орлы! Так, встали, пошли!

\- Мы победим! - заорали футболисты и побежали из раздевалки. Джаред сделал вид, что слегка замешкался, достал из рюкзака ингалятор, чтобы впрыснуть себе лекарство… и в тот же момент получил мощный толчок под локоть. От неожиданности Джаред выронил ингалятор, который в ту же секунду оказался под шипами чужой бутсы. Громкий хруст – и спасительный прибор превратился в маленькую кучку осколков. Джаред со злостью поднял глаза: на него, осклабившись, смотрел Шепард. Специально проехавшись ногой по полу, тот раскидал остатки ингалятора как можно дальше, затем усмехнулся и вышел вон.

И тут же злость в Джареде сменилась замораживающим отчаянием. Моментально стало нечем дышать. Он понимал, что это самовнушение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Выйдя на поле, он уже дышал так тяжело, словно пробежал несколько десятков километров.

Сказать, что матч был ответственным, значило ничего не сказать: «Ньюкасл» принимал у себя «МЮ».На игру дубля пришел не только весь собственный штаб. На трибуне был виден даже сухой профиль сэра Алекса Фергюсона. Это окончательно выбило у Падалеки почву из-под ног. Он чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным.

Уже на пятой минуте Джаред начал судорожно глотать воздух, ему катастрофически не хватало «дыхалки», когда он не принимал лекарство. Когда игрок «МЮ» жестко пошел с ним в стык, Джаред схватился за грудь. Перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги, в ушах зазвенело.

Джим Бивер скептически поджал губы, глядя, как Джаред, упершись руками в бока, пытался отдышаться.

\- Что это с ним? - недоумевающе спросил Хеннингс, повернувшись к Биверу. Это ему совсем не нравилось. Двусторонка – это отлично, но игрок должен быть готов работать на износ все 90 минут. Джим мотнул головой - он тоже не понимал, что происходит.

Игрок «Ньюкасла» нарушил правила, выполнив грубый подкат. Судья немедленно дал свисток: штрафной. Нарушение произошло в опасной близости от ворот, поэтому «сорокам» было необходимо принимать экстренные меры.

\- Стенку ставим! - заорал вратарь. - Правей! Правей!

Джаред со стороны наблюдал, как товарищи по команде выстраиваются в линии. Он тяжело дышал, наклонившись, и ему не хотелось ни в какую стенку – только умереть.

\- Джа, иди сюда! - закричали ему: игроку с таким ростом нельзя было прохлаждаться вне «стенки». Тот поднял голову и послушно побежал к соклубникам. Игрок «МЮ» разбежался и попал прямо в Падалеки, заставив его резко согнуться. Джареду показалось, что из легких выбили остатки воздуха. Однако он тут же выпрямился и бросился в контратаку. Но его рывку не хватило силы - его тут же сбили, и измученный Джаред упал. Хеннингс нахмурился.

\- Эй, ты, может, наденешь красную футболку? - насмешливо бросил ему, подбегая, Шепард. - Хреново играешь, - и он со всей дури ударил согнувшегося Джареда по спине, вызвав у того новый приступ судорожного кашля.

\- Джаред, как ты, жив еще? - заботливо склонился над ним Чад. Джаред отодвинул его, поднялся и с невидящим взглядом побежал вперед – в обратную сторону от мяча.

\- Ну, думаю, довольно, - резко сказал Хеннингс.

\- Давай, выходи, - Бивер шлепнул по плечу игрока, сидевшего рядом с ним на скамейке запасных. Джаред обреченно взглянул на кромку поля. Он знал, что произойдет. И его опасения сбылись: резервный арбитр поднял над головой табло с его номером. Он поплелся к бровке. Один из тренеров тихо сказал ему, сочувствуя:  
\- Иди, сынок, прими душ.

Хеннингс непроницаемо посмотрел на Джареда. Их взгляды пересеклись. Главный тренер невольно отвел глаза: Джаред был похож на раненое животное. Смертельно раненое.

Когда Джаред покинул поле, сразу же с трибун ушел высокий, красивый слегка надменной красотой парень, сидевший на самом последнем ряду – чтобы не заметили. Он даже удовлетворенно следил за фиаско Падалеки.

«Вот так вот, господин главный тренер, - думал Дженсен, направляясь к своей машине на стоянке, - облажался ваш протеже. Может, и все остальные ваши сентенции были полным блефом, а я повелся, как придурок. Никуда не ходить, просиживать штаны дома… Ага, спасибо. Конечно, приятно видеть, как обрадовалась Данниль, но слишком часто ублажать ее тоже не стоит. Надо позвонить Хэлу, он вроде как приглашал сегодня вечером на какую-то вечеринку…»

Джаред сидел на скамейке в раздевалке, ни о чем не думая. Ему, пожалуй, даже нравилось, какая благословенная пустота царит в его мозгах. Когда подошел Джим, парень выпрямился.

\- Что с тобой, а? – Бивер был зол. - Загулял? Вечер вчера удался? Ничего мне сказать не хочешь?

Джаред не ответил, закусив губу. Он был уверен, что правда разозлит Бивера еще больше.

\- Ладно, - Джим сел рядом. - Не знаю, Джаред, что и сказать. Техника у тебя, конечно, есть, здесь никто спорить не будет. Но тебе выносливости не хватает, чтобы здесь играть. А это у нас главное: биться до финального свистка.

Джаред посмотрел в потолок, пытаясь удержать слезы в глазах. Изначально провальная затея.

\- Я думаю, тебе лучше вернуться в Лос-Анджелес.

Джаред продолжал смотреть вверх, никак не реагируя. И это очень обидело Бивера: пытаешься тут ему помочь, а он сидит, словно истукан, как будто все здесь ему должны.

\- Ты нам не подходишь, - жестко произнес Бивер. Джаред резко повернулся к нему. Но сказать ему было нечего. Он был настолько опустошен, что совершенно ничего не чувствовал.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Ранним сумрачным утром, когда Ньюкасл только просыпался – если не считать рыбаков, вышедших в море еще затемно, Джаред поднимался вверх по булыжной мостовой, с рюкзаком за плечами. Вечером он наотрез отказался разговаривать с Морганом, который, конечно же, уже знал обо всем. Джеффри не настаивал, видимо, почувствовав, что сейчас не стоит заводить никаких разговоров. Только мягко сказал: «Хорошо, обсудим завтра. Только не пори горячку раньше времени. Есть и другие варианты…» 

Для Джареда вариантов не было. Какая разница, какой клуб – Премьер-лиги или Национальной конференции… кому нужен ущербный футболист, с больными легкими, к тому же, до двадцати трех лет гонявший мяч только с мальчишками? К тому же, Падалеки не хотел думать ни о какой другой команде, кроме той, где играл Дженсен Эклз. Возможно, всего месяц назад он бы не был так разборчив. Но теперь он знал, каково это – заниматься любимым делом рядом с человеком, которым искренне восхищаешься. Все остальное будет суррогатом. А он не привык размениваться.

С этими мыслями он даже как-то ожесточенно забарабанил в деревянную дверь каменного домика – как две капли воды похожего на все дома на побережье. Через несколько минут ему открыла дверь заспанная темноволосая женщина лет пятидесяти, с несмытой на ночь косметикой. Похоже, она была из женщин, постоянно ведущих борьбу с возрастом.

\- Да? – она пристально рассмотрела высокого стройного парня с открытым приятным лицом и машинально начала приглаживать волосы.

\- Жен здесь живет? – улыбнулся Падалеки.

Та обернулась и пронзительно закричала:  
\- Жени, это к тебе!

Через минуту по лестнице вниз начала спускаться Женевьев в белой трикотажной майке и широких тренировочных штанах. Увидев Джареда, она охнула:  
\- Господи, - и побежала назад. Затем крикнула:  
\- Мама, что ж ты делаешь, я не одета!

Но мать Женевьев, Камилла, как она представилась новому знакомому, все равно пригласила Джареда зайти.

\- Это вы из Лос-Анджелеса? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Да. Я Джаред, - представился тот, скидывая с плеч рюкзак.

\- Сейчас она спустится, - широко улыбнулась женщина, с нескрываемым любопытством разглядывая Падалеки. Тот, не зная, что делать, просто улыбнулся и затряс головой.

\- Чай или кофе? – любезно продолжила Камилла.

\- Нет, спасибо, - мотнул головой Джаред.

Та не унималась:  
\- Мы были у вас вместе с мужем, когда он отправился в турне. Жили в отеле на бульваре Сансет. «Хайат хаус», может, знаете? Сейчас это «Риот хаус»… вроде бы.

Знание лос-анджелесских отелей вовсе не было сильной стороной Джареда, и он замялся. Парня спасла подбежавшая Женевьев:  
\- Ты же в гости хотела пойти? - сказала она матери с намеком.

\- Успею, - с нажимом ответила та. Затем повернулась к парню и медово улыбнулась. - Было очень приятно познакомиться, Джаред.

\- Мне тоже, мэм, - он пошел вслед за Женевьев. Камилла посмотрела ему вслед с ехидной улыбкой:  
\- Красивое имя Джаред.

\- Иди уже, - прошипела ей Женевьев.

Они прошли в комнату девушки – совсем небольшую и, по мнению Падалеки, мало похожую на девичий будуар. Он ожидал увидеть гору мягких игрушек и ночной столик, уставленный парфюмерией. Вместо этого там были книги на полке, белые обои и белая накидка на кровати – минимализм и стерильность. Джаред даже поежился: такое было совсем не в его характере. И тут же на него опять нахлынуло чувство огромной потери. Женевьев беспокойно посмотрела на ходившего взад и вперед по комнате Падалеки:  
\- Джаред, что-то произошло? – наконец, решилась спросить она.

\- Я наврал тебе, - резко ответил он. – Тогда, на медосмотре. Насчет респираторных заболеваний. - Он вытащил из кармана ингалятор и покрутил перед девушкой. - У меня астма.

\- Да, но почему ты не сказал мне... - она недоуменно взглянула на него. – Ведь…

\- Мне бы испытательного срока не дали, - Джаред ее не дослушал.

\- Скажи сейчас! – она по-прежнему недоумевала.

\- Поздно, - Джаред отвернулся к окну. Там, точно так же, как и за окном в доме Джеффри, открывался вид на серое, волнующееся море. - Меня уже выперли из клуба.

\- О Джаред, - она подошла к нему сзади и обхватила руками. Девушка не доставала ему даже до плеча. – Это окончательно?.. Мне очень жаль.

\- Я пришел проститься, - сказал он, помолчав. Надо же ему было сказать кому-то «до свидания» в Ньюкасле. Ни Джеффу, ни Чаду он просто не мог посмотреть в глаза, а с Дженсеном они и не здоровались, чтобы прощаться. Женевьев была единственной, с кем он мог расстаться лишь с легким сожаленьем.

\- Уезжаешь? - тревожно спросила она.

\- Да, завтра, - кивнул Джаред, не оглядываясь.

\- Почему так скоро? – в ее голосе послышалась паника.

\- А без команды мне тут делать нечего, - со злостью ответил тот.

\- Найдешь другой клуб, - попыталась успокоить его Женевьев – точно так же, как и Джеффри вчера. И от этого Джареда просто затрясло:  
\- Наверное, я был слишком глуп. Вообразил, что у меня все получится. Люди с шести лет занимаются, кочуют по спортинтернатам, а к двадцати трем годам уже в состав сборной входят… Хуже всего, что я подвел людей.

\- Нет, - Женевьев покачала головой. – Никого ты не подвел… Хотя… о ком ты?

Джаред сел, закрыв лицо руками, и девушка пристроилась рядом. 

\- Я о Джеффе и бабушке.

Женевьев погладила его по голове:  
\- Такое бывает со многими игроками. Я видела, я знаю. Ты сможешь справиться с этим. Поверь мне. Ну?

Джаред с надеждой посмотрел ей в глаза. Та, закрыв глаза, потянулась к нему губами для поцелуя.

\- Нет, я... – попытался увернуться Джаред. - Мы так мало знаем друг друга...

Но Кортез была настойчива, она искала его рот губами наощупь. Джареду стало невероятно неудобно - как он откажет девушке? Что она почувствует? Наверное, то же, что и он, когда его вышвырнули из клуба – ненужной, выброшенной тряпкой. И он ответил на поцелуй... Ушел из дома Кортез Джаред только на следующее утро. Забавно, что спросонья ему показалось, что он находится в больничной палате. Только через несколько секунд он сообразил, где находится. Рядом свернулась калачиком хрупкая смуглая девушка. Теперь и ей не хотелось говорить «до свидания».

А в другой комнате, в несколько раз большей, чем комнатушка Жен, стояла широченная кровать с синим шелковым бельем. Рядом с ней по полу были разбросаны очевидно стаскивавшиеся второпях предметы одежды. Сейчас владельцы одежды были скрыты несколькими одеялами, и, хотя в окна вовсю били солнечные лучи, вставать не торопились. Хотя… вот одно одеяло рывком отлетело в сторону – и на кровати сел Дженсен Эклз. Абсолютно голый, с заспанным лицом и взлохмаченными волосами. Он начал заполошно оглядываться, ища взглядом часы. Однако постоянные обитатели этой комнаты вряд ли заботились о времени. В поисках часов Дженсен откинул одеяла справа и слева от себя. Справа обнаружилась девушка, которая недовольно зашевелилась и засунула голову под подушку. Увидев ее, Дженсен в ужасе прикусил кулак. Повернувшись налево, он увидел обнаженного парня, который спрятаться не пытался, наоборот, раскинулся еще вольготнее. И тут Дженсен увидел на руке молодого мужчины большие часы. Схватив его за запястье, он поднял часы ближе к глазам.

\- Ёбаный на хуй блять! – заорал он и рванул с кровати, по пути запутавшись в одеяле и рухнув на пол на четвереньках. Не вставая с колен, Дженсен начал ползать по полу, разыскивая свою одежду. Разбуженный парень с удовольствием следил с кровати за этим зрелищем, затем довольно прокомментировал:  
\- Офигительная задница. Она меня еще помнит?

Дженсен, не взглянув даже на говорившего, просто схватил первые попавшиеся под руку шмотки и запустил ими в сторону кровати. Оттуда раздался взрыв хохота – на лице у парня повисли трусы. Дженсен помотал головой: ему было не до веселья. Вскочив, он начал на ходу натягивать на себя всю свою одежду, которую ему удалось найти, попутно полоща рот найденной на полке шкафа жидкостью для полости рта.

В это же самое время Джаред Падалеки подошел к большому обеденному столу в гостиной Моргана. На нем стояла вазочка с зелеными яблоками. Джаред аккуратно поставил рядом с ней запечатанный конверт. На конверте было написано только два слова «для Джеффри». Наверное, он поступал, как последняя сволочь, не найдя времени для нормального человеческого разговора, как будто Морган не заслуживал никаких объяснений. Джеффри очень много для него сделал, может быть, не столько ради самого Джареда – ради футбола, ради себя, как любителя футбола, но… Когда-нибудь он обязательно вернет ему свой долг. Но сейчас он просто не был к этому готов. Вздохнув, Падалеки отвернулся и вышел в промозглое серое утро, навстречу крикам чаек. Такси уже ожидало его у порога. Джаред даже не оглянулся на дом, который стал для него родным на целый месяц. Он забросил на заднее сиденье рюкзак, затем сам залез. Кое-как уместив длинные ноги в тесной машине, он коротко сказал водителю: «На вокзал». Водитель – молодой парень со странно хитрым выражением лица – послушно кивнул. Словно почувствовав состояние пассажира, он не стал затевать никаких разговоров. Вокзал так вокзал. Непохоже, чтобы человек ехал в долгожданный отпуск, все это скорее было похоже на бегство.

Растрепанный и весьма помятый Дженсен высунулся из подъезда и огляделся по сторонам. Не увидев поблизости никого подозрительного, особенно с предметами, похожими на фотоаппараты, Дженсен осторожно вышел на улицу. Он на ходу застегнул черное пальто, натянул вязаную шапку так, что она закрыла ему даже брови, надел темные очки и пустился прочь легкой рысцой. По пути он миновал бабульку-божий одуванчик в старинной шляпке с вуалью. Старушка нахмурилась, обернулась ему вслед и открыла рот, явно собираясь о чем-то спросить.

\- Нет, - громко ответил Дженсен, сработав на опережение.

\- Понятно теперь, почему тебя с игры сняли на прошлой неделе, - прокричала вслед ему «безобидная» бабулька. – Ты засранец!

Эклз так и замер в полуулыбке. Ну все, достукался, даже бабки тебя чихвостят.

Он спрыгнул с парапета и пошел к своей шикарной машине, которая стояла тут всю ночь. Нашарив в кармане брелок, Дженсен выключил сигнализацию. И, только подойдя ближе, заметил ужасное: все четыре колеса с машины были сняты, она стояла на кирпичах. Если бы Дженсен по жизни не был долбанным оптимистом, он бы, пожалуй, тут же и разрыдался: все складывалось против него. Однако оптимисты верят в то, что все может быть еще хуже. 

Рядом на решетке забора повисли мальчишки лет десяти. Один из них громко спросил:  
\- Ну что, отодрал сестру или брата? Или сразу обоих? - и оба тут же оглушительно заржали. Дженсен закатил глаза и вытащил свой мобильник.

Оператор такси снял трубку:  
\- «Парадайз-такси», слушаю.

\- Мне срочно нужно такси! – выпалил Дженсен.

\- К сожалению, все машины сейчас заняты, вам придется подождать, - без капли сожаления в голосе ответил тот.

\- Так высадите кого-нибудь! – сказал бедолага. - Это Дженсен Эклз говорит.

\- А я Клинт Иствуд, - пробурчал оператор. – И у меня вот такееенный многозарядный револьвер. Ну, порадуй меня чем-нибудь оригинальным.

\- Я серьезно! – в отчаянии произнес Эклз. - Я Дженсен. Мне срочно нужна машина!

Молчание, повисшее в такси Джареда, неожиданно словно взорвалось истошным воплем:  
\- Ричард! Ричард! Спейт, черт бы тебя побрал!

\- Да? - шофер Джареда схватил орущую рацию.

\- Ты случайно не в Блэклоу? – там продолжали вопить.

\- Ну, рядом, - неохотно подтвердил Спейт. - А что?

\- Дженсен Эклз застрял там в многоэтажках. Ему позарез машина нужна.

Джаред, услышав имя Эклза, поднял брови. У него так перехватило дыхание, что, было похоже, ему снова срочно нужен ингалятор.

\- Я уже с пассажиром, - недовольно отвечает водитель. – И деньги за поездку уже получил. 

У Джареда возникло немедленное желание дать шоферу по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, и он машинально стал нащупывать ручку своей сумки.

\- Но это же Эклз! – снова заорал оператор. – Ты что, не понимаешь? Он в первом составе! Быстро давай туда, на парковку! Живо!

Водитель нахмурился, бросив рацию, и обернулся к Джареду:  
\- Придется маленько крюка дать, красавчик! Ты как, не против? «Звезда» в опасности!

У Джареда хватило сил, чтобы вытолкнуть из горла что-то похожее на «не против». Впрочем, к тому моменту, как он увидел Эклза из окна машины, дар речи к нему уже вернулся полностью.

Дженсен, натягивая шапку еще ниже, перебежками двигался навстречу такси. Торопливо распахнув заднюю дверцу машины, он увидел Джареда.

\- О, знакомые все лица, - бросил он, протискиваясь внутрь и стараясь примоститься рядом с сумкой попутчика – убрать ее было некуда. – Ты ведь тот, который из Лос-Анджелеса? Тоже на тренировку?

И удивленно покосился на соседа: он молчал, сидя с каким-то странным выражением на лице. Еще бы у Джареда было не странное выражение. Он понятия не имел, что Дженсен Эклз его запомнил. Как жаль, что иногда такое важное знание приходит слишком поздно.

\- Нет, мне на вокзал, - наконец, произнес Джаред.

\- Чего это? - удивился Дженсен, мельком взглянув на него. Эклз все еще пытался усесться поудобнее, но сумка Джареда возражала.

\- Облажался, - коротко ответил тот.

Дженсен, наконец, уселся удобнее. Затем обернулся к соседу, который и не пытался скрыть расстройство на лице.

\- Ладно, расскажи мне, что да как, пока едем, - скомандовал Эклз.

Когда такси подлетело к клубной базе, из него вышли оба пассажира - Дженсен и Джаред. Дженсен протянул водителю деньги. Тот взял купюры, затем уточнил:  
\- Так ты и в самом деле Дженсен Эклз?

\- Признаю вину, - широко улыбнулся тот.

\- Засранец, - бросил водитель, тронувшись с места.

Дженсен покачал головой, усмехнувшись:  
\- Слышал уже.

Затем похлопал по плечу Джареда:  
\- Пошли, разберемся.

Падалеки как загипнотизированный пошел за ним.

Сэм Хеннингс, кто бы что ни говорил, действительно любил официальные костюмы. Он бы и на тренировки в них приходил, но это было просто неудобно. Пусть пресса высмеивала его любовь к галстукам, пусть изображала из него кабинетного бюрократа – результаты «Ньюкасла» говорили сами за себя. У офисного чинуши вряд ли клуб добился бы такого успеха в сезоне. Однако Хеннингс любил наводить на своих игроков робость – вот так, как сейчас, сидя в официальном костюме за широким столом с грудой документов, смотря на визитеров поверх очков и поджав губы.

Впрочем, эта слегка брезгливая мина произвела бы впечатление на любого… кроме Дженсена Эклза.

Тот наклонился к нему и сказал:  
\- Я очень уважаю вас, мистер Хеннингс, но клуб сделает большую ошибку, если отпустит парнишку.

Эклз поймал взгляд тренера:  
\- Я и против него играл, и с ним, и я чувствую, что в нем есть потенциал. С его техникой он... - Дженсен замялся, подбирая слова.

\- Что? - пробурчал тренер. – Скажешь, что он лучше тебя?

Дженсен затормозил еще больше:  
\- Ну...

Стоящий в углу Джаред бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова опустил глаза.

\- Скажу, что такого же класса, - выкрутился Эклз.

Хеннингс усмехнулся. За годы в ранге «звезды» Эклз напрактиковался в риторике и демагогии.

\- Понимаете, все происшедшее можно объяснить, - сказал Дженсен. - Вчера он потерял ингалятор перед игрой. У него астма. Вся проблема только в этом.

\- Это правда? - нахмурился Хеннингс.

Джаред закивал:  
\- Да, простите, что я это скрыл.

Ему показалось, что главный тренер сердится не по-настоящему. И во тьме, которая почти поглотила его, словно кто-то протянул ему руку. Однако Хеннингс заставил Джареда вздрогнуть, когда резко заявил:   
\- Нет, проблема совсем не в астме. Проблема во лжи. Астму можно купировать – назначить лекарства, иглоукалывание… Твой доктор дома что, не объяснял тебе?

\- Не было у меня доктора, - опустил голову Джаред.- Бесплатная поликлиника – все, что мне полагалось. А там врачи не слишком горели желанием обслуживать толпу эмигрантов за копейки.

Хеннингс вздохнул, снял очки и наклонился к Джареду, как будто хотел сообщить ему что-то личное:  
\- Многие просят за тебя, Падалеки.

Да? Джаред поднял голову. Когда тебе доверяют, сам начинаешь приобретать веру в себя. Он сказал твердо:  
\- Я докажу, что они правы, сэр. Если мне шанс дадите.

\- А ты его заслуживаешь? – испытующе прищурился тренер.

\- Я думаю, да, - Падалеки не опустил взгляда, и некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга в упор, словно играя в детскую игрушку «кто позже сморгнет». И тренер первым отвел взгляд, снова уткнувшись в разложенные перед ним документы.

Не глядя на игрока, Хеннингс сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Иди и первым делом расскажи врачу все о своей болезни. А потом бегом на тренировку. Понял?

Джаред улыбнулся. Дженсен, отошедший во время разговора Падалеки и Хеннингса в угол, тоже начал улыбаться. Ему действительно очень хотелось, чтобы этот верзила с детским лицом остался в клубе. Эклз не привык долго копаться в своих желаниях. Если ему чего-то хотелось, он просто делал все возможное, чтобы заполучить это. А сейчас ему просто хотелось, чтобы он мог видеть американца на тренировках, в раздевалке… в тренажерном зале… в душевой… Черт, что за мысли! – сам себе поразился Дженсен. Он всегда был принципиальным противником отношений внутри клуба, хотя бы для того, чтобы не палиться слишком очевидно. А теперь он про свой принцип вспомнил только уже после того, как подумал о широких плечах и узкой талии нового знакомого. От своих размышлений он очнулся, когда Падалеки сказал «спасибо» - и вышел.

Эклз намеревался незаметно выскочить за ним, но его остановил голос Хеннингса:  
\- Дженсен. Сегодня ты сделал доброе дело.

\- Да, - пожал плечами Дженсен. Он вовсе не собирался заниматься благотворительностью или зарабатывать плюсы в глазах тренера своим поступком. Просто хрен кто смог бы не посочувствовать этому парню, который так старался казаться спокойным и при этом так отчаянно боролся со слезами…- Ну и что?

\- А ничего! – рявкнул Хеннингс. - Теперь объясни, с чего это ты вырядился, как на дискотеку, и почему опять на тренировку опоздал на 47 минут? 

Дженсен, очнувшись от совсем нефутбольных мыслей, посмотрел на свой модный пиджак, расстегнутую рубашку, болтающиеся на шее украшения и улыбнулся.

Итак, для Джареда все закончилось хорошо. Он даже успел доехать до дома Джеффри и изъять покаянное письмо со стола прежде, чем вернулся Морган. Хотя неприятного разговора все же не избежал, и Джеффри Дин прописал ему по первое число за то, что тот сразу опустил руки. Женевьев тоже пришлось позвонить. И хотя девушка восторженно порывалась встретиться с ним, он отговорился усиленными тренировками – и ведь почти не соврал. Уже на следующий вечер Падалеки снова играл за дубль – на этот раз против «Квин парк ренджерс». Теперь никто не помешал парню использовать ингалятор, даже наоборот, осмотревший его с утра доктор назначил дополнительные лекарства. И теперь Джаред на поле демонстрировал все свои возможности. Хитрыми финтами он отбирал мяч у противников, вводя их в ступор филигранно отточенной техникой. Правда, защита «Хупс» не дремала, и Джаред не мог подойти близко к штрафной соперника. Тем не менее, все видели, сколько работы он проделывал на поле. Хеннингс на этот раз практически не сводил с него взгляда. 

Это видел и Джеффри Дин, сидевший на трибуне. Он наблюдал, как зрители болели, переживали за Джареда. Он сам волновался за парня так, как за самого себя не волновался в период своей недолгой популярности, пока костолом из другой команды не поставил крест на его радужных надеждах. Морган медленно выдохнул, заставляя сердце утихомириться, не колотиться, как сумасшедшее. Оно неохотно его послушалось, и Джеффри улыбнулся.

В это время Джареда, в очередной раз совершавшего сольный проход к штрафной соперника, остановили грубым приемом. Немедленно последовал свисток арбитра. «Штрафной за срыв атаки», - просигналил он. Джаред с игроком своей команды быстро разыграл мяч, и Падалеки вошел в штрафную, обманув защитников, отвлекшихся на его товарища, а затем сильным ударом отправил мяч прямо в центр ворот. Гол!

\- Есть! - закричал он. Трибуны вскочили, игроки побежали его поздравлять. Все были рады его успеху, все, кроме Шепарда, который мрачно наблюдал за ним. Марк тоже попал в дубль, вместо невовремя заболевшего гриппом игрока. Через минуту Шепард пошел в жесткий стык с атакующим игроком противника.

\- Эй, грязно играешь! - проорал ему кто-то из тренерской бригады «Хупов».

Марк походя бросил:  
\- Да он сам виноват!

\- Шепард! А ну-ка иди сюда! Это уже переходит все границы! - к нему подлетел арбитр, показывая желтую карточку - за грубую игру и срыв атаки. - Еще одну получишь - и вон с поля.

Недовольный Шепард отбежал, по пути плечом намеренно задев Джареда. Тот обернулся:  
\- Послушай, чувак, я что, тебе настолько не нравлюсь?

\- Да, - не стал скрывать Марк. - Зато девицам нравишься до усрачки, - он показал на блондинок модельной внешности, сидевших в первом ряду. - Говорят, что ты похож на Джорджа Клуни.

Джаред рассмеялся. Злоба Шепарда была ему глубоко параллельна. И уводить фанаток у него он тоже не собирался. Шепард оскалился еще больше:  
\- Берегись, Падалеки, убью!

Джаред только отмахнулся. И он еще мог воспринимать серьезно этого злобствующего скунса? Знал бы он масштабы трагедии, в первый же день послал бы его в пешее эротическое путешествие.

После матча Падалеки утопал в комплиментах, парни продолжали нахваливать его даже в раздевалке. Поэтому выходил с базы он в радужном настроении. И, хотя он знал, что Джеффри не дождался его, чтобы подвезти домой, он даже был рад: ему хотелось прогуляться, посмаковать самые хорошие моменты этого чудесного дня. Однако, когда он проходил мимо стоянки, то заметил необычную машину, которая была припаркована там, где ставили свои тачки только ВИПы. Белый автомобиль с открытым верхом выделялся среди всего автопарка. Джаред подошел ближе – и с переднего сиденья вынырнул прикорнувший там Дженсен Эклз:  
\- Привет.

У Джареда отвисла челюсть. От неожиданности мозг сразу объявил перерыв в работе, и Падалеки не смог даже сказать «привет» в ответ. Но Эклза это мало волновало, он продолжил:   
\- Знаешь, что я подумал? Раз уж я тебя спас, так, между прочим, и Хенннингс сказал, я типа твой крестный отец.

Падалеки оторопело кивнул.

\- Я должен о тебе заботиться… - весело протянул Эклз.

У Джареда опять не нашлось слов. Знал бы наглец, что за постер висел в комнате его «крестного сына» десять лет!

\- Короче, я узнал, что ты живешь в пригороде, - сразу перешел к делу Дженсен. – До базы ехать до фига времени. Знаешь что, перебирайся-ка ко мне. Там, правда, нет благословенного дыхания моря и всей такой чуши. Зато у меня весело.

И Джаред опять просто кивнул, а потом очень степенно сел в машину на переднее сиденье, хотя больше всего на свете в этот момент хотел станцевать какой-нибудь победный танец индейцев. Устроив сумку на заднем сиденье, он обнаружил, что может почти вытянуть ноги. Машина была немаленькой, что объяснялось и собственными габаритами Эклза. Когда они поехали, Дженсен принялся рассказывать про свою квартиру, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, а Джаред пользовался этим, чтобы через длинную челку рассматривать сильные руки с неожиданно длинными изящными пальцами, лежавшими на руле, четкий профиль – высокий лоб, нос с небольшой горбинкой, пухлые губы. И собственные мысли настолько занимали Джареда, что он практически не вслушивался в рассказы Дженсена.

Узкий мост «Ворота Миллениума» стрелой летел над Тайном, по специальному пешеходному настилу бежал высокий парень в спортивном костюме. Теперь ему приходилось до нового места жительства бежать дольше на несколько километров, однако Джаред воспринял это просто как увеличившуюся физическую нагрузку. Громкие вопли чаек по-прежнему заглушали даже музыку в наушниках. Падалеки улыбнулся: природа – лучший ди-джей, слушайте музыку побережья! Преодолев мост, он побежал по набережной – километр за километром, не сбавляя темпа. 

Он поднялся в квартиру – свежий, пахнущий морем и ветром. Эклз уже проснулся, он вышел на кухню, еле продирая глаза, очень помятый. Он был только в клетчатых трусах-боксерах. С отвращением глядя на Джареда, Дженсен взял чайник и начал жадно пить прямо из носика.

\- Вот и скаут прибежал, - прокомментировал он. – Сколько машин обогнал?

Джаред запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

\- Учти, - на деланном серьезе предупредил Дженсен, - лучше меня все равно играть не будешь.

\- Куда уж мне, - хмыкнул Джаред. Он залюбовался мускулистыми бедрами Дженсена, убеждая себя в том, что оценивает их исключительно с профессиональной точки зрения.

Темнело рано, поэтому во время следующей игры дубля с «Миддлсборо» горело освещение. Поскольку команда в последнее время выступала очень успешно, зрителей на трибунах собралось предостаточно. Набежали даже журналисты. Джеффри не обращал на них внимания, но один из зрителей, увидев пишущую и снимающую братию, поспешил надеть темные очки – при искусственном освещении! – и натянул шапку на уши.

Два тайма команды прощупывали друг друга, совершали набеги в штрафные, наблюдали за мобильностью обороны… Пока на семидесятой минуте Джареду не надоело наблюдать.

Он ловко обошел всех защитников, а затем с разворота, ножницами послал мяч в ворота совершенно неберущимся ударом. Тренеры на скамейке запасных вскинули руки. Джаред вытащил мяч из сетки, поцеловал его и отправился принимать поздравления товарищей. Теперь некому было испортить его настроение: Шепарда отправили обратно в резерв, объявив, что выставят его на продажу, как только откроется трансферное окно. 

Джеффри на трибуне встал и громко захлопал. Дженсен скрючился еще больше, закрывая лицо воротником пальто: ему показалось, что журналисты слишком пристально смотрят на него. А ему совсем не хотелось отвечать на вопрос, почему он решил посетить игру дубля. Потому что верным ответом было бы – да, понимаете, у меня тут завелся дружок, и мне вроде как нравится смотреть, как он бегает, потому что у него охрененные ноги, а уж какая охрененная задница…

Настойчивая Женевьев, решив-таки отпраздновать с Джаредом его «возвращение», прикатила к Моргану с бутылкой вина. И была неприятно удивлена, узнав, что Падалеки там уже не живет. О чем прямо заявила Джареду, который явился на медосмотр. В связи с обнаруженными у него проблемами он должен был показываться медикам клуба каждый день. Падалеки ничего не оставалось, как пообещать Кортез показать свою новую квартиру. Ему этого очень не хотелось, но он не мог и предугадать, к каким последствиям это приведет…

Джаред, закрыв Женевьев глаза руками, провел ее в квартиру. Девушка слегка повизгивала, усиленно изображая из себя слабенькую глупышку. 

\- Осторожно, - предупредил Падалеки, - только не подглядывай.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась она.

\- Здесь ступенька. Только не упади.

«Ступенька»? Ничего себе квартира. Кортез снова воодушевленно взвизгнула.

\- Вот теперь все, смотри, - разрешил Джаред и опустил руки. 

Женевьев начала оглядываться.  
\- О боже мой! - воскликнула она, разглядывая огромную квартиру-студию с окнами во всю стену. - Потрясающе! Даже не верится!

Ей действительно здесь понравилось – много пространства, много «воздуха», мало мебели и вещей – минимализм и функциональность. Она понятия не имела, что Джаред просто еще не успел распаковать свои вещи и разбросать их по всей квартире, что считал главным признаком уюта. Падалеки улыбнулся:  
\- Вот и мне как-то мало верится. Совсем недавно я простился и с городом, и с тобой, а теперь у меня есть неплохой контракт и эта квартирка.

\- Сколько же это стоит? - спросила любопытная Женевьев.

В это время послышался шум смываемой воды, и из туалета вышел Дженсен - голый по пояс, в одних спортивных штанах. На лице Женевьев отразилось глубокое недоумение. Если бы на месте Эклза была девица, она бы оценила ситуацию совершенно однозначно. К тому же, она понятия не имела, что Джаред общается с такой «звездой».

\- Это мой друг Дженсен, - широко улыбнувшись, представил Эклза Джаред.

\- Привет, - ежась и сутулясь, произнесла Кортез. Она сразу перестала себя чувствовать центром внимания.

\- А вы знаете, - сурово сказал Дженсен, - женщин сюда водить нельзя. Я не понял, что за самоуправство.

Джаред просто оторопел. Он что-то пропустил? У него внутри все похолодело. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы его сейчас выгнали.

\- Ой, я... – смешалась Женевьев. - Извините. Мне уйти?

Джаред недоуменно посмотрел на Дженсена, который оглядывался вокруг с озабоченным видом.

\- Ха! Повелись! Я же шучу! - воскликнул Дженсен и продемонстрировал фирменную белозубую улыбку, при виде которой девушки обычно теряли волю. Затем он рванул к девушке и по-светски облобызал воздух рядом с ее щеками:  
\- Чао, белла!

Женевьев сделала изумленное «о».

\- Ну, вы располагайтесь, - Дженсен махнул рукой, направляясь уже в ванную. - Еда в холодильнике. На час без моего вмешательства вы точно можете рассчитывать, - и он подмигнул, даже не игриво, а как-то похабно. 

У Джареда настроение испортилось. Зато у Женевьев, кажется, поднялось. 

Она понеслась инспектировать холодильник:  
\- О! Пицца навынос и дамские трусики, - ехидно констатировала она. - Нетрудно вычислить образ жизни твоего… друга.

\- Да ладно, он нормальный парень! - воскликнул Джаред. - Он спас меня, помнишь?

Женевьев кивнула, однако от своего мнения не отказалась.

\- Ну да, и репутация у него та еще.

Джаред ответил – вероятно, чересчур резко, он совсем не хотел грубить:  
\- Да насрал я на его репутацию. Мы - профессионалы. Футбол - наша жизнь. Все, что за рамками футбола, меня мало интересует.

Женевьев пристально посмотрела на парня, которого уже считала своим, и нахмурилась. Что-то у них не ладилось. Она чувствовала, что Падалеки совсем не жаждет провести с ней томный вечер, как она планировала. Женевьев меркантильно порадовалась, что ту бутылку вина выпила вместе с Морганом, а новую купить не удосужилась. Эклз может купить весь винный завод. Встречаться с таким же говнюком, в которого в свое время превратился ее папаша, Женевьев совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому она – с полного одобрения Джареда – вспомнила про некое неотложное дело, без прежнего энтузиазма осмотрела квартиру и ушла.

Дженсен вышел из ванной ровно через час, словно следил по часам, когда можно будет показаться. Причем появился он не так, как следовало бы ожидать – в одном полотенце на голое тело. Нет, он был в рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, джинсах, разве что босиком. Такая незначительная мелочь, а Джаред не мог глаз оторвать и уже думал о том, что проживание здесь будет для него трудным.

Правда, через некоторое время Падалеки почувствовал, что происходит что-то странное. Эклз вел себя так, словно был в квартире один, а человека по имени Джаред Падалеки и не знал никогда. Он не смотрел на нового соседа по комнате. А когда тот по собственной глупости осведомился, что идет по телеку, получил в лицо газету с программой с такой ожесточенностью, что, будь газетка тяжелее в пару раз, она бы снесла ему череп. Джаред машинально отбил газету рукой и возмутился:  
\- Эй, что за дела?

В ответ он не получил даже снисходительного взгляда – вообще никакого. Падалеки не въезжал, что это. Демонстрация той самой «звездности», о которой так непрозрачно намекала ему Жен?

Что делает Джаред, если какая-то мысль кажется ему неподъемной? Конечно, идет к холодильнику, чтобы перекусить. Джаред направился к холодильнику и там уже столкнулся с Эклзом, который, теребя подбородок, смотрел на содержимое полок. Падалеки решил отойти, не тревожа его величество, раз уж у него сейчас плохое настроение. Однако было поздно. Дженсен повернулся к нему и смотрел на него взглядом а-ля «вот только спроси меня о чем-нибудь, пожалеешь». Джаред развел руками:  
\- Слушай, дружище, я не понимаю, в чем накосячил, если это из-за Жен, то скажи мне, я…

Договорить он не успел – Эклз, наконец, продемонстрировал ему, в чем дело. Он толкнул его к стене рядом с холодильником и попытался накрыть его губы своими, в то время как настойчивая ладонь проникала сзади под резинку спортивных штанов, в которые уже успел переодеться Джаред.

Несколько секунд Падалеки не мог сообразить, что происходит. Так бывает, когда ты всю жизнь мечтал побывать в Диснейленде, и вдруг, в то время как ты плетешься домой из школы и думаешь только о невыученных уроках, рядом с тобой останавливается автобус и обещает бесплатно отвезти тебя в город аттракционов. Вот и у Джареда появилось ощущение, что ему предлагают сразу все земные блага и еще приплачивают за это, а он стоит и думает, в чем же его накалывают. В себя он пришел, когда рука Дженсена большим пальцем и мизинцем раздвинула ему ягодицы, а двумя – средним и безымянным – начала похлопывать по анусу.

Только тогда он нашел в себе силы отвернуть лицо от горячих, ждущих губ и вырваться из рук. Тяжело дыша, Джаред облокотился о холодильник, отбивая все еще тянущиеся к нему руки Дженсена:  
\- Я не из таких.

\- Брось, - прищурил глаза Эклз, - здесь все из таких.

Джаред бросил взгляд на ширинку джинсов Эклза и с удовлетворением отметил, как та топорщится. А затем произнес – слегка злорадно:  
\- А я – нет. Я не из таких.

Дженсен отступил, молча разглядывая Падалеки. И звонко рассмеялся, в то время как Джаред недоуменно смотрел на него. Отсмеявшись, он смахнул слезы с веснушчатых щек и спокойно сказал:   
\- Ну и черт с тобой. Поехали в клуб.

Этот клуб вовсе не был похож на те, где Джаред успел побывать в Ньюкасле. Очереди к фейс-контролю здесь не было: отбор, похоже, велся еще на стадии подъезда к заведению. «Континентал Бентли», на котором они прикатили вместе с Ли Бойером, получил молчаливое одобрение. Поэтому когда Джаред с Дженсеном и Ли подошли к входу, охранник только молча посторонился.

\- Привет, - бросил Эклз охраннику. - Как жена, дети? Сто лет не виделись.

Однако ответа он не стал дожидаться, прошел мимо. Интересно, снаружи было тихо, а внутри Джареда оглушила напористая резкая музыка, басы били прямо по нервам. Ли, кого-то заметив, сразу отпочковался от их компании. Эклз же и Падалеки начали пробираться через танцующую толпу к бару. У Джареда получалось быстрее: многие узнавали Дженсена, жаждали с ним поздороваться, перекинуться парой слов или хотя бы просто потрогать. Зато и бармен сразу обратил на них внимание, забив на еще десяток посетителей, пытавшихся продиктовать ему свои заказы.

\- Плесни-ка нам вашего фирменного коктейля, - скомандовал Дженсен. - Для меня и моего друга, - Дженсен показал бармену на Джареда. Падалеки был несказанно удивлен, что Дженсен назвал его своим другом. Увидев вытянувшееся лицо парня, Эклз рассмеялся, дернул его к себе и запечатлел смачный поцелуй на лбу.   
Оба не обратили внимания, что за стойкой стоял еще и Марк Пеллегрино, разговаривающий по телефону:  
\- Слушай. Колин, просто забудь, что эти козлы тебе предложили. Даже не думай переходить туда, понял?.. Да потому что их босс полный кретин. Вот. А тренер все знает и молчит, как рыба об лед, потому что тоже мудак. А игроки тебе ничего не скажут, потому что кланы там всякие, группировки... Но, я думаю, среди своих вы уже все обсудили, правда, дорогуша?

Тут Марк увидел Дженсена и громко его позвал:  
\- Дженсен! - затем бросил в трубку: - Послушай, завтра договорим! - и, уже пряча телефон в карман, добавил. - Дебил... Привет, Дженсен. Ты сегодня красавчик, как обычно.

Марк обнял подошедшего Эклза, затем помог ему снять куртку. Падалеки с неприязнью посмотрел на чересчур услужливого мужчину. Тот тоже вопросительно уставился на него.

\- Это Джаред, - пояснил Дженсен.

Джаред натянуто улыбнулся агенту. А тот, оказывается, помнил его:  
\- Падалеки? Да-да. Слышал, ты делаешь успехи.

\- Да так, забил парочку за дубль, - небрежно ответил Джаред.

\- Ну ты герой, - протянул Пеллегрино.

Люди танцевали. Кажется, их тут были тысячи – не протолкнуться. Но Пеллегрино быстро организовал им столик, за которым они оказались в центре внимания. Вальяжно развалившийся Дженсен махал рукой всем, подходившим поздороваться. Затем он улыбнулся стайке подошедших девушек, которые тут же начали с ним заигрывать. Джаред смотрел на Эклза, но ему было не очень весело. Пеллегрино наклонился к нему:  
\- Ну что, Джа, контракт подписан до конца сезона?

\- Да, - торопливо кивнул Падалеки, радующийся возможности отвлечься.

\- Не против, если я спрошу, кто помог тебе с этим?

\- Джеффри.

\- Джеффри Морган? - удивился собеседник. – Тот, у которого ремонтная мастерская? Он же вроде завязал с футболом.

\- Ну, не совсем так, - ответил Джаред. - Он...

\- Только пойми меня правильно, - перебил его мужчина. - Он отличный мужик, и он был классным футболистом. Но что он понимает в подписании контрактов? Что он смыслит в конкуренции? Что знает о чеках и векселях? А, Джаред?

Падалеки задумчиво смотрел на него. Вообще-то он не задумывался о профессионализме Моргана. Вдохновленный вниманием парня, агент продолжил:  
\- Знает ли он, как заработать на рекламе? Войдешь в основной состав, Джаред, - я выбью для тебя ролик подороже.

Джаред продолжал задумчиво смотреть на откинувшегося в кресле агента. Правда, если бы Пеллегрино прочитал его мысли, то не обрадовался бы – Джаред размышлял, как ему потактичнее послать Марка подальше. От мыслей его отвлекла тоненькая женская рука на плече. Он поднял глаза. Белокурая красотка, у которой грудь и так вываливалась из декольте, специально наклонилась пониже:  
\- Дружок, может, пойдем потанцуем? – предложение сопровождалось акульей улыбкой.

Эклз захохотал и ткнул в Падалеки бокалом с коктейлем:  
\- Осторожнее, красотка, его родной танец - полька.

\- Нет, спасибо, извини, - замотал головой Джаред. Девица капризно хмыкнула и ушла. Дженсен проводил ее ухмылкой.

Пеллегрино широко улыбнулся Джареду. И в этот момент сверкнула вспышка - их сфотографировали.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующее утро Джаред проснулся в квартире Дженсена – он спал на маленьком диванчике, каким-то образом умудрившись пристроить на нем длиннющие конечности. Он поднялся, натягивая футболку, и огляделся. На кровати в обнимку лежали незнакомые ему парень с девушкой, оба громко храпели. Рядом с ними – поверх покрывала, одетый – спал Дженсен в позе эмбриона. Джаред посмотрел на ноги Эклза – с одной у того хватило силы стащить носок, второй остался полуснятым – и фыркнул. Он прошел к «кухне», включил чайник, а пока тот нагревался, решил позвонить в Лос-Анджелес. Номер семьи был на второй кнопке его мобильника.

В Лос-Анджелесе трубку взял Джефф.

\- Алло! Джаред? - он заулыбался. - Эй, брат, как дела? Да ну?!

Заметив вошедшего отца, он протянул ему трубку:  
\- Эй, пап, это Джаред. Он хочет поговорить с тобой.

Джеральд застыл на несколько секунд, затем глухо ответил по-польски:  
\- Скажи, что меня нет дома.

\- Он не может подойти, - сообщил в трубку мальчишка.

Джаред на другом конце океана грустно улыбнулся:  
\- Понимаю.

Он нажал отбой. Затем застыл, глядя в окно на тусклое небо. Оно полностью соответствовало его настроению – мрачному и рваному. Джаред не знал, что депрессия захлестнет его еще больше – как только он увидит список дубля на следующий матч.

Уже через час началась тренировка дубля. Промозглый, холодный воздух, голые черные деревья не придавали праздничности наступающему дню. Дублеры бегали вокруг поля, тренер подбадривал их:  
\- Ходу! Ходу! Энди, давай быстрее на поле! Не ленись! Давай, я за тобой слежу, Хьюи!

Пробегающие игроки обсуждали свои дела:  
\- Она меня выставила! И тут этот чертов коп. Ладно, потом поговорим.

Тренер дубля с удивлением посмотрел на злого Джареда, натягивавшего форменную ветровку так, что чуть не рвал ее.

\- Что такое? Чего ядом исходишь? - спросил он.

\- Я только что посмотрел список дубля на игру, - раздраженно ответил Падалеки. - Даже среди запасных меня нет! Я играю на той позиции, где меня поставят, - игрок замахал руками, указывая местоположения. - Справа, слева, да хоть сзади, в обороне... Я могу сыграть, где угодно, только приткните в состав…

\- Я ни при чем, - прервал тренер его злой наезд. - Ты теперь не мой. Я не твой начальник, пойми.

\- Вы это о чем? - напрягся Джаред. Что, вспомнили про астму и вообще его выперли из клуба?.. Он сжал кулаки, которые тут же разжались, едва он услышал ответ:  
\- Видишь ту толпу на главном поле? Вот с ней играешь. В Лондоне. В субботу, - тренер улыбнулся.

Джаред смотрел на него во все глаза, опять потеряв дар речи.

\- Джаред! Ну чего же ты ждешь? Давай сюда! - заорал Бивер, замахав ему рукой.

Джаред кивнул, но продолжил стоять, глядя на главного тренера команды, Джима, выслушивающего его указания, хмурящегося Алана Ширера, затем на ржущего Эклза, который показывал на него и махал призывно руками.

\- Так, хорошо, теперь за работу! – скомандовал Хеннингс.

Опомнившись, Джаред сорвался с места, присоединяясь к команде своей мечты.

Через несколько дней самолет «Ньюкасл Юнайтед» приземлился в лондонском аэропорту. Первым по трапу с непроницаемым видом спустился Хеннингс, за ним последовала вся команда. Джаред, под прицелом камер, вышел одним из последних. Он испуганно задергался от вспышек, незаметно перекрестился. Ему почему-то все время казалось, что он попал в первый состав по ошибке, незаслуженно, и его сейчас завернут назад. Дженсен Эклз шагал сразу за Хеннингсом и заученно выдавал улыбки в объективы.

Стадион «Крейвен коттедж» в Лондоне оказался забит до отказа. На трибунах были четко видны болельщики гостей – своей черно-белой расцветкой. Похоже, их собралось не меньше, чем фанатов хозяев, «команды «Фулхэм». Когда команды выходили на поле, от восторженных криков трибун можно было просто оглохнуть. Джаред шел в ветровке, длинных трико - понятно, что на скамейку запасных. Но при этом лицо у него было как у гладиатора, идущего в последний бой.

В своем доме Джеффри, который не смог оставить работу даже на пару дней, уселся перед телевизором и начал слушать комментатора.

\- Ньюкасл, победив «Челси», взял очень важных три очка, - вещал тот. - Но «Ливерпуль» наступает ему на пятки. Это преимущество можно потерять всего за одну игру, если не поменять игровую тактику. Но что еще хуже - травмы. У «Ньюкасла» много игроков в лазарете, в том числе и среди запасных. «Ньюкасл» сильно ослаблен из-за этого. Тренеру, чтобы заполнить скамейку запасных, пришлось сильно пошерстить дубль. А один из запасных, Джаред Падалеки, и вообще никому не известен. Да-да, его нашел в Лос-Анжелесе Джеффри Морган, бывший полузащитник «Ньюкасла».

Морган растерянно улыбнулся, услышав свое имя.

\- Джеффри как никто другой чувствует игроков. Надо сказать, что своей выдающейся игрой за дубль Падалеки уже привлек к себе внимание специалистов. Однако в основе уровень игры, конечно, выше. Интересно, как справится Падалеки, если его сегодня выпустят на поле. Хотя это, конечно, из разряда мало осуществимого.

Те же слова комментатора слышали болельщики в полосатых майках «Ньюкасла», собравшиеся в одном из лос-анджелесских спортивных баров. Они начали дружно аплодировать, когда операторы начали показывать игроков любимой команды, выстроившихся для приветствия:  
\- Молодцы! Покажите класс!

В это время дверь открылась, и в бар проскользнул человек в надвинутой на лоб бейсболке. Он осторожно оглянулся, перед тем, как закрыть дверь: не было ли на улице знакомых, узнавших его. Когда он снял бейсболку, завсегдатаи бара не обратили на мужчину никакого внимания. Оно и понятно: Джеральд Падалеки пришел сюда впервые.

В госпитале Женевьев привычно шла по коридору, улыбаясь всем встречным. Затем она мельком взглянула взгляд на часы - и тут же, испугавшись, бросилась бежать. Она ворвалась в палату, где пациенты уже смотрели матч. Женевьев села на кровать к старику в пижаме и, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, осведомилась:  
\- Что я пропустила?

\- Пока ничего, - ответил тот.

\- Как вы, мистер Пиледжи? - спросила она, по-прежнему не смотря на пациента.

\- Нормально, - кивнул тот. - Но было бы куда лучше, если бы мы взяли три очка.

А в Лондоне на поле шла настоящая война, обе команды бились не на жизнь, а на смерть. Вот рванули к воротам соперника игроки «Ньюкасла». Дженсен Эклз начал мастерски финтить, обводя одного защитника, второго… На него накинулись сразу три «чужих» футболиста. Чтобы сберечь мяч для команды, Дженсен отдал пас - и тут же получил его обратно. В это время он уже продвинулся к самой штрафной. Эклз почувствовал, как мог почувствовать любой профессионал, что дальше ему пройти не дадут – возможно, ценой травмы. Поэтому он выбрал позицию поудобнее, моментально пробил по воротам – и… мимо. Мяч пролетел в считанных сантиметрах от правой штанги. Со злости он натурально взвыл, подняв лицо к небу. Его жест повторили тысячи зрителей на стадионе и у телевизоров.

Рядом с Джеральдом Падалеки два фаната обсуждали случившееся. Тот невольно прислушался:  
\- Говорю тебе, нет от этого пижона никакого толку!

\- Погоди, еще забьет, - неуверенно ответил второй.

\- Размечтался! – отрезал первый и залпом опустошил половину кружки.

\- Опять угловой, - заявил комментатор.

Отец Джареда нервно потер подбородок. Чертова игра футбол, отобравшая у него старшего сына. Чертова игра футбол, захватывающая до последней клеточки тела.

Бить угловой пошел Дженсен Эклз. Он навесил справа, двое игроков одновременно выпрыгнули, попытавшись дотянуться до мяча. Игрок соперников в прыжке локтем наотмашь ударил по лицу футболиста «Ньюкасла». Джермейн Дженас упал, схватившись за голову. Никакой речи о симуляции быть не могло: кровь просачивалась сквозь темные пальцы.

\- Вот дерьмо! - заорали болельщики в баре.

Судья, опомнившись, засвистел. Дженаса с разбитым глазом доктор увел с поля. С таким повреждением и речи не шло о продолжении игры. Хеннингс обернулся к скамейке запасных и окинул ее оценивающим взглядом, затем решил:  
\- Падалеки.

Джаред, отрываясь от происходящего на поле, непонимающе взглянул на тренера.

\- Падалеки! - нетерпеливо повторил тот. - Пошел на замену.

Время для Джареда замедлилось. Ему казалось удачей то, что его в основу взяли запасным – и вот в первом же матче он должен выйти на поле. И не на последние две минуты, чтобы помочь команде протянуть время до свистка, а почти на половину тайма. Кажется, он малодушно пытался сообразить, как незаметнее сбежать отсюда и не позориться, но руки автоматически срывали тренировочную форму. Нет, исключено, это была всего лишь секундная слабость. Волнение перед тем, как занять действительно принадлежавшее ему место.

\- Это смелое решение, - сказал комментатор, - хотя не думаю, что у тренера был особый выбор. Хороший шанс для дебютанта проявить себя.

Джим подвел Джареда к бровке:  
\- Покажи, чего стоишь. Я знаю, что многого. Давай снимай куртку, я подержу. Это твой шанс, мальчик, не подведи нас.

Джим снял с него ветровку, и стала видна надпись на спине - Padalecki. В госпитале гордо улыбнулась Женевьев:  
\- Господи.

Дженсен Эклз никак не отреагировал. Пока был перерыв на замену, он быстро окинул взглядом поле, выглядывая слабые места в позициях соперника.

В лос-анджелесском баре один болельщик громко спросил:  
\- Святая дева Мария, а это еще кто? Откуда он вылез?

И тут отец Джареда с волнением и гордостью произнес:  
\- Это мой сын!

Все посетители бара немедленно обернулись к нему – кто-то с изумлением, кто-то с недоверием. Джеральду было плевать, верят ли ему. Там, на поле, был его сын. И тысячи людей смотрели на мальчика с надеждой. Пожалуй, миллиард обустроенных садов у богатых вилл не смог бы поспорить по значимости с этой секундой.

\- Мой мальчик, Джаред, - повторил он. - Я его отец.

\- Если забьет, с меня пиво, - нарушил молчание один болельщик, пододвигаясь. - Давай, садись у стойки. Выпьем, ну. Давай.

Отец Джареда сел на почетное место, отрицательно покачав головой:  
\- Спасибо, но я пить не буду.

Он впился взглядом в экран телевизора. Пригласивший его за стойку болельщик похлопал по его плечу рукой. Остальные болельщики тоже начали смотреть на экран: раз уж Брайан Джонсон из «AC/DC» признал пришедшего отцом «ньюкаслского» новичка… значит, так оно и есть.

Выходя на поле, Джаред прикоснулся пальцами к губам, затем к траве, как всегда – на удачу.

Хорошо поставленный голос диктора прокатился по стадиону:  
\- Замена в команде «Ньюкасл Юнайтед». Вместо Джермейна Дженаса, номер 7, на поле выходит Джаред Падалеки, номер 26.

Джеффри Морган, сидящий у телевизора с банкой пива, нервно облизал губы. Нет, конечно, он всегда верил в свою «находку», но не ожидал, что взлет произойдет так резко.

В первые минуты Джаред был незаметен на фланге. Но вот он получил пас от Дженсена и помчался на всей скорости к воротам, оставляя позади одного защитника за другим. Похоже было, что останавливать его бесполезно - и все же...

\- Какой хороший дриблинг у Падалеки! – начал восхищаться комментатор. И тут же закричал:  
\- Его сбивают!

Джаред рухнул лицом в траву, даже не успев понять, что произошло. Он уже видел перед собой штрафную площадь и удобный разрыв между защитниками…

\- Пенальти!

\- Эй! - заорал в баре разъяренный отец Джареда. - Сволочи! Изуверы!

\- Сейчас поднимется, - со смехом начали его успокаивать болельщики.

Джаред и правда быстро поднялся на ноги - с помощью Дженсена.

\- Пенальти! - кричали и болельщики, и комментатор.

Нарушение было очевидным - судья указал на одиннадцатиметровую отметку. Дженсен с мячом под мышкой пошел туда.

В больничной палате вскочил на ноги старенький пациент:  
\- Ну вот! Опять этот плейбой схватил мяч!

\- Успокойтесь, Митч! - усадила его на койку Женевьев. Но она, похоже, была солидарна с ним. Болельщики уже не питали доверие к «зазвездившемуся» игроку.

Дженсен установил мяч, отошел, поправляя гетры. Вратарь нервно запрыгал напротив.

Отец Джареда закрыл глаза.

Хеннингс завороженно приподнялся со скамейки.

Женевьев просто широко распахнула глаза.

Прозвучал свисток. Дженсен не спеша подбежал к мячу и обманным замахом вынудил вратаря прыгнуть в правый угол, а сам пробил в левый. Мяч спокойно влетел в ворота. болельщики заорали, а Дженсен, смеясь, показал всем язык. Вот вам, гады, мне – не верить!

\- Есть! - вскочили болельщики на трибунах и в баре, старенький пациент с Женевьев, бросилась обниматься скамейка запасных, футболисты ринулись качать Дженсена.

\- Пиво я тебе поставлю! - заорал сосед по стойке отцу Джареда.

\- Не заработал еще! - улыбнулся тот.

\- Истекают последние секунды матча, - сказал комментатор. - Судя по всему, с хорошим настроением будут игроки и болельщики «Ньюкасла» возвращаться домой.

Свисток возвестил конец матча, и с мест повскакивали фанаты на трибунах, запасные игроки на скамейке.

\- Ну, поляк! - потрепал Эклз по макушке радостно обнимавшего его Джареда.

\- Падалеки! - вдруг раздается суровый голос Хеннингса.

Тот подошел к тренеру, улыбаясь. И почему бы ему было не улыбаться – он действительно заработал пенальти. Однако Хеннингс жестко спросил:  
\- Ну и что ты видел, когда в штрафной падал?

\- Я видел... - Джаред почесал в затылке. - Ворота. Я бы в них гол…

\- Там два игрока были в лучшей позиции, чем ты, - отрубил Хеннингс. - Пасовать надо, а не о славе думать!

Он ушел недовольный, а Джаред остался стоять, широко открыв рот. Все праздничное настроение, рожденное победой, моментально испарилось. Он думал о славе? Вряд ли. Скорее, он просто хотел показать всем, чего он стоит. А теперь Джареду было обидно, что за его честными устремлениями разглядели такой некрасивый подтекст. Однако он был достаточно умен, чтобы долго обижаться. Умный человек делает выводы, а не таит в душе обиду.

Вопреки тщательно создаваемому имиджу, Сэм Хеннингс вовсе не был тираном. Поэтому он отвез команду в ночной клуб, где ребята могли бы отпраздновать выигрыш. Но при этом он отправился вместе с ними, чтобы пристально приглядывать за некоторыми чересчур резвыми футболистами.

Хеннингс первым входил в благопристойный клуб, где не бывало папарацци, девиц легкого поведения и прочих провокаторов. Его здесь уже давно знали, поэтому поздоровались на входе:  
\- Привет, Хен.

Унылый Джаред плелся сзади Дженсена, который внезапно потянул его на танцпол:  
\- Да брось ты так убиваться. Босс так со всеми поступает. Это у него метод работы такой, не давать расслабиться. Все видели, ты отлично играл, да. 

Джаред хотел было что-то ответить, но в это время Дженсен увидел знакомого и с криком: «Эй, Джонни!» - побежал к кому-то.

«Ну конечно, - продолжил самоуничижаться Джаред. – Зачем ему какой-то лузер, который не умеет даже отпасовать вовремя. Кому я здесь нужен? Сейчас со мной будут общаться только такие же лузеры, весь сезон напролет полирующие скамейку»…

В этот момент его схватили за руку и начали трясти в приветственном рукопожатии:  
\- Джаред?

Падалеки воинственно поднял взгляд, намереваясь послать приставалу – и тут же у него вылезли глаза из орбит, и отвалилась челюсть.

За руку его держал футболист, которого в самую последнюю очередь можно было бы назвать лузером, - Дэвид Джозеф Бэкхем, полузащитник королевского клуба - мадридского «Реала».

\- Э-э-э… - усиленно начал тормозить Джаред, но Бэксу очевидно было не впервой сталкиваться с подобной реакцией на себя:  
\- Поздравляю! - улыбнулся Дэвид. - Играл потрясающе. Всего полчаса, а построил всех основных. И пеналь правильно заработал, и на восьмидесятой минуте, если бы не офсайд…

Джаред, наконец, пришел в себя, начав в ответ трясти руку Дэвида так, что та чуть не вылетела из плечевого сустава:  
\- Спасибо! У меня вся семья болеет за «Реал». Моя бабушка вас просто обожает.

При словах о бабушке Бэкхем громко рассмеялся, затем сказал:  
\- Продолжай в том же духе и добьешься того же, что и я. Увидимся.

\- До свиданья, - выдавил из себя Падалеки, затем несколько раз обернулся вслед Бэксу, который направился к выходу. Затем Джаред нашел взглядом Эклза, который что-то рассказывал своим друзьям, стоявшим у бара:  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, как это делается. Услуга - и все!

\- Эй, Дженсен! - поспешил к нему Джаред. Ему не терпелось рассказать, кого видел. - Я тут... - и у него в который раз пропал дар речи. Потому что собеседники Дженсена обернулись к нему – и обнаружилось, что это одноклубники Бэкхема, Зинедин Зидан и Рауль Гонсалес. Падалеки улыбнулся и глупо уставился на «звезд», с которыми впервые в жизни оказался так близко..

\- Познакомься, Джаред, это мои друзья, - небрежно кивнул ему Дженсен. - Зизу... Рауль... А это Джаред Падалеки.

Зидан и Рауль дружелюбно улыбнулись Джареду, пожали руки. Тот еще несколько секунд потупил, затем обратился к испанцу Раулю по-испански, не зря же он столько лет прожил в Мексике. Рауль со смехом спросил его:  
\- Ты что, в самом деле дружишь с ним?

\- Да какое там, - подхватил смех Джаред. – У него есть его машина, больше ему никого не надо.

\- Я бы за такую машину посоперничал бы, - подхватил Зидан.

Все трое снова засмеялись. Дженсен растерянно закрутил головой, словно чувствуя, что это его обсуждают.

\- Вы о чем? – возмущенно спросил он.

\- Ни о чем, - невинно пожал плечами Рауль. – Мы уже уходим. Так… прощались.

Дженсен пожал им руки на прощание и бросил:  
\- Ну ладно, пока. Увидимся еще.

Когда те отошли, Дженсен пояснил Джареду:  
\- Они здесь снимаются в рекламном ролике. Прорва денег, Джа, - он треснул Падалеки по плечу: - Я бы тоже мог участвовать в том ролике. Но я им сейчас, как футболист «Ньюкасла», не особо интересен. Ты только не думай, что я из-за этого плюю на «сорок», нет, ни в коем случае. Просто… - Дженсен задумался и вдруг перевел тему. – Ладно, пошли отсюда, тут место дохлое.

\- Идти отсюда? Куда? - удивился Джаред. Здесь был Хеннингс, была вся команда. Дженсен допил пиво из бокала и, широко улыбаясь, ответил:  
\- Это мой город, Джаред!

Этот клуб был совсем другого пошиба, нежели предыдущий. Музыкой сшибало с ног за квартал до его двери, к входу выстроилась огромная очередь, в которой переминались с ноги на ногу неудачники. Но теперь Джаред не был одним из них, теперь он прошел мимо, даже не подумав о тех, кто остался за бортом. Даже если бы его кто-то окликнул – все его внимание, все его чувства были сосредоточены на широкой спине шедшего впереди Дженсена.

Войдя в клуб, он на мгновение ослеп – многочисленные стробоскопы били прямо в глаза, и оглох от дружного визга девиц. Дженсен что-то проорал ему на ухо, но Джаред разобрал только что-то вроде «круто!» и сделал вывод, что Эклз просто доказывал, что этот клуб лучше предыдущего. На мгновение он вспомнил про Хеннингса – не аукнется ли ему, Джареду, это бегство с корпоративного праздника, и в груди странно защемило – от страха и непонятного предчувствия. Но в этот самый момент к нему вновь обернулся Дженсен, улыбнувшись, прищурил зеленые глаза – и в лучиках-морщинках, разбежавшихся к вискам, утонула вся джаредова тревога. Падалеки окинул взглядом мускулистую грудь одноклубника, который расстегнул свою рубаху почти до пупа, и пошел за ним с утроенным энтузиазмом.

Они поднялись по лестнице, в пролете которой стояли охранники, и не подумавшие их задержать или проверить документы. На этом этаже не было толпы, между столиками с халявным шампанским бродили девушки в очевидном поиске кавалеров на вечер. Однако кандидатов в кавалеры было гораздо меньше, чем девиц. Тем не менее, двое из них оказались друзьями Дженсена.

\- Адам! Хэл! – закричал тот. И двое товарищей весьма скользкой наружности сразу нарисовались рядом. – Адам Косделл. Хэл… ну, в общем, Хэл.

\- Привет, Дженс! – сказал один, второй подозрительно оглядел Джареда. – Прикинь, нас тут запомнили еще с того раза с тобой, пустили просто так, на халяву. Ну что, может, сядем уже?

Они расположились на диванчиках вокруг столика, и после одного бокала шампанского, а также осознания факта, что Дженсен сидит рядом с ним, разговаривает с ним, а не щупает девушек, как его дружки, Джаред стал куда веселее, а его мир – более радужным и радостным. 

\- Здесь классная вечеринка, - с энтузиазмом воскликнул он.

\- Вечеринка? – ответили ему со смехом. – Не-е-ет, чувак. Ты не понял. Это не вечеринка.

\- Иди за мной! – скомандовал Адам. 

\- Давай-давай! – подтолкнул его вверх Дженсен. Понятное дело, что это стало решающим аргументом. Впереди оказалась новая лестница.

\- Что, опять ступеньки? – с пьяноватым смехом спросил Падалеки. Но парни сделали загадочные лица и, подхватив Джареда под руки, потащили его наверх. Отчаянно смеясь и, чтобы не споткнуться, уставившись под ноги, тот повиновался. А потом Хэл, схватив Джареда за плечи, развернул его и…

Джаред уставился на огромную кровать, стоявшую прямо посреди холла, оглушенный воплем кого-то из друзей Дженсена, кого – он не разобрал:  
\- Вот она, вечеринка!

На кровати, покрытой шелковым бельем, извивались четыре девушки модельной внешности, в одном нижнем белье. Блондинки, брюнетки - они призывно улыбались, выгибались и звали их:  
\- Мальчики!

Джаред третий раз за вечер широко раскрыл рот. И, хотя звали их всех, друганы Дженсена толкнули на кровать Джареда одного, истошно заорав:  
\- Это все твое! 

Девушки моментально набросились на Джареда и начали его раздевать. Они смеялись, и Падалеки неожиданно осознал, что никто его не собирается насиловать, и все это – просто дружеское дуракаваляние, а девчонки замечательные, и захохотал в голос, позволяя им расстегнуть на себе рубашку. Когда защелкал затвор фотоаппарата, Джаред нисколько не встревожился – ведь это Адам их снимал. Он обнял всех девиц сразу, благо размах рук позволял, и начал позировать.

\- Давай-давай, не теряйся! – подбадривал его Адам. – Красота же!

Джаред и не терялся – обнимая то одну, то другую девушку, целуя их в щечки. Адам, не переставая, жал на кнопку, Дженсен, присев на край кровати, аплодировал.

Они не заметили, как в это время по лестнице на этаж поднялась Данниль. Одетая в строгий, застегнутый до горла костюм, она казалась здесь чужеродным элементом. Данниль с полминуты смотрела на все происходящее с непроницаемым выражением на лице, затем отвернулась и спустилась вниз. По ее лицу никто бы на вечеринке не догадался, что она видела что-то, что ей не понравилось. Она зашла в дамскую комнату, где сполоснула руки, минуты две оттирая их салфеткой. Затем вернулась в общий зал – и в первую очередь ее взгляд наткнулся на Дженсена, отрывавшегося на танцполе вместе с друзьями. Эклз был так пьян, что его пляски напоминали обезьяньи прыжки. Некоторое время Данниль, прислонившись к стене, наблюдала за первобытными ужимками. Потом она несколько минут побродила по залу и, почувствовав, что ей не хватает воздуха, - она и правда будто задыхалась – вышла на балкон. К своему удивлению, она обнаружила там уже одетого и застегнутого на все пуговицы Джареда.

\- Не по вкусу вечеринка? - осведомилась она.

Джаред улыбнулся смущенно:  
\- Даже и не знаю, что и сказать.

\- Девушкам здесь, считай, ничего объяснять и не надо, - горько бросила она.

\- Девушка мне как бы не нужна, - пояснил Джаред и тут же спохватился, поняв, что почти спалился. - Ну... я думаю, что у меня есть подруга. И она мне очень нравится.

Данниль смотрела на него в упор несколько секунд:  
\- Ей повезло.

Джареду стало неловко. Да уж, Дженсена не назвать примерным женихом. Он прервал молчание, спросив:  
\- Как вы познакомились с Дженсеном?

Данниль как-то легко, словно забавляясь, ответила:  
\- На вечеринке. Вроде сегодняшней. Обычный контингент - модели, рокеры, футболисты. Их так много…. Ты знаешь, вот я сейчас уйду, а он даже и не заметит.

И Данниль действительно тихо ушла с балкона. Джаред задумчиво посмотрел вслед ее точеной фигурке. У него впервые в жизни произошла такая ситуация: заговорила кукла – и оказалось, что у куклы есть душа.

Затем он решительно отправился на танцпол, где Дженсен уже пошел вразнос: вешался на всех подряд, лез целоваться, обещал достать всем билеты в ВИП-ложу на следующий матч – в общем, был почти невменяем. Раза три Джаред пытался уговорить Дженсена пойти домой – и тот каждый раз соглашался: «Вот только сейчас поговорю…» Но тут же забывал о своем обещании, вешаясь на очередного собеседника, который был рад задружиться с «самим». Через полчаса Джаред понял, что уговоры и даже мягкие, но настойчивые попытки увести за руку бесполезны. Тогда он просто поднял Дженсена и перекинул его через плечо. Эклз что-то пробормотал и обмяк. Это действие сопровождалось дружным «о-о-о» внезапно возникших рядом Адама и Хэла. Адам еще шутливо шлепнул Дженсена по заднице. Джареду внезапно очень не понравился этот фымильярный жест. Он отвернулся от Хэла с Адамом, даже не сказав «пока!» на прощание. Он вынес Дженсена из клуба, по пути поймав на себе несколько обалдевших взглядов. Рядом с этим ночным заведением всегда дежурило несколько такси: работа им находилась всю ночь. Вот в одно такое такси он и сгрузил Дженсена. Водитель внимательно наблюдал за этим действом, затем тронулся с места.

\- Эй, - недоуменно произнес Джаред, - я же адреса не сказал.

\- Ха! – пренебрежительно хмыкнул таксист. – Кто здесь, в Ньюкасле, не знает, где живет Дженсен Эклз?

Джаред повнимательнее вгляделся в лицо водителя, видное в зеркало заднего вида, и его осенило:  
\- Эй, а вы ведь…

\- Ну да, тот, кто не довез тебя до вокзала, - подтвердил таксист и поправил одной рукой бейдж «Ричард Спейт-мл.» на груди.

Пока Джаред тащил Дженсена до кровати, он понял, что парень отнюдь не пушинка и, скорее всего, выполняет все указания тренера по правильному питанию. Довольно бережно уложив свою ношу на покрывало, Падалеки остановился и залюбовался лежащим молодым мужчиной, расслабленными руками с изящными запястьями, мерно вздымающейся грудью, раскинутыми в стороны ногами. Разум звал его уйти, но кое-что другое, маскируясь под христианскую заботу, подсказало: «Бедняга Дженс, придется ему спать в одежде, проснется плохо пахнущим, вспотевшим… Нет, надо помочь ему раздеться».

Ботинки не стали проблемой. Пиджак быстро перекочевал на спинку стула, за ним же последовала рубашка. Отключив мозг, Джаред начал стягивать со спящего джинсы. Но если в процессе снимания рубашки Падалеки с мастерством циркового артиста сумел избежать прикосновения к Дженсену, то в этот раз у него не получилось. Он расстегнул ремень и потянул за молнию, а трусов под ней не оказалось, и он проехался кончиками пальцев по гладкой горячей коже паха. Джареду показалось, что его обожгло.

Черт! Он же специально не ходил вместе с командой в душ, чтобы не дай боже не увидеть там Дженсена голышом. Иначе Падалеки рисковал бы протаранить стенки кабинок железно вставшим членом. Он выискивал любые поводы задержаться на поле – впрочем, их особо и не приходилось искать, ему реально нужно было тренироваться больше, чем остальным. Он изо всех сил избегал соблазна – и вот вам пожалуйста. Под ним распростерт беспомощный Дженсен Эклз в расстегнутых джинсах, под которыми нет трусов. Кстати, это интересно, почему нет. Джаред моментально нарисовал себе картинку: Дженсена, который специально натягивает штаны на голое тело, чтобы иметь возможность, например, подрочить по-быстрому, всего лишь расстегнув ширинку. Или чтобы ему подрочили…

Джаред был бы не против помочь, к тому же, Эклз тоже проявлял к нему интерес. Может быть… он расстегнул ширинку до предела и чуть не застонал в голос от разочарования: трусы на Дженсене все-таки были. Просто такие небольшие… Джаред запретил себе думать об этом. Он стянул джинсы, ухватившись за самый низ штанин, и отнес их на стул, к пиджаку. Совесть сообщила ему, что свой долг он выполнил и может ложиться спать. Но Падалеки уговорил себя, что жизненно необходимо снять с парня еще и носки, и вернулся к распростертому на кровати Эклзу. Зря он это сделал, конечно. Самый крутой порнушный гей-журнал – не, Джаред в них не разбирался! – наверняка посчитал бы снимок Дженсена в таком виде слишком откровенным для публикации. 

Падалеки присел рядом, решив, что все равно уже спалился по-крупному, и начал разглядывать Дженсена, запрещая взгляду спускаться вниз, к белым брифам, чуть сбившимся набок. Широкая мускулистая грудь, совершенно безволосая, с небольшими коричневыми сосками, слегка покрывшаяся мурашками, так и просившая о прикосновении… Джаред обнаружил, что уже водит ладонью над ней, буквально в миллиметре от кожи, так, что даже чувствовался жар, который она распространяет. Силы воли не хватило – взгляд скользнул вниз, и Джаред тут же вздрогнул всем телом от испуга. Ибо натянувшаяся ткань на белых трусах свидетельствовала о том, что Эклз реагировал на происходящее и вовсе даже не спал. Бедный парень с ужасом перевел взгляд на его лицо и застыл на месте, не зная, что делать, не отрываясь, глядя в спокойные широко раскрытые зеленые глаза. А потом Дженсен взял его ладонь и положил на свой сосок. Сердце у Падалеки колотилось так, словно хотело набрать необходимую амплитуду и выпрыгнуть на хрен из груди. Он сам малодушно подумывал о том, чтобы сбежать, но… нет. Ни за что. Пусть Джаред не был готов к тому, что его мечта именно сейчас упадет к нему в руки, однако свой шанс он не похерит. К тому же, иначе его член просто взорвется. Джаред закрыл глаза, прочитал за секунду короткую молитву, вспомнил единственный гей-порнофильм, случайно увиденный им у знакомого на компьютере… а потом героически начал действовать сам.

Двух круговых движений ладонью хватило, чтобы на груди Дженсена вырос крошечный бугорок напряженного соска. Падалеки наклонился к нему и слегка прикусил губами, а затем поцеловал, чтобы извиниться за грубость. В голове шумело, щеки горели, и главное, Дженсен, вот сволочь, совершенно никак его не поощрял. Джаред начал облизывать ареолу соска, быстрыми поцелуями покрыл всю грудь, поднялся вверх по шее и замер перед приоткрытыми губами… и тут его схватили за плечи и вовлекли в поцелуй, жадный, горячий, влажный… Падалеки едва не застонал от облегчения.

Дженсен, конечно же, оказался вовсе не так пьян, как пытался изобразить. Оторвавшись от его губ, Джаред обнаружил, что Эклз удовлетворенно улыбается.

\- Ты же говорил, что не такой, - довольно протянул он.

\- Я и не такой, - ответил Джаред и – раз уж он решился признаться, то надо хотя бы увидеть то, что снилось ему в мокрых снах – и стащил с Дженсена трусы одним движением. – Это все только из-за тебя. Я раньше никогда… но ты…

\- Знаешь, - Дженсен как-то лениво потянулся, - это очень лестное признание.

Он лежал, раскинувшись, перед Джаредом, согнув одну ногу в колене и отставив ее в сторону – и трудно было представить себе, чтобы один мужчина лежал перед другим в более открытой позе. Падалеки мог видеть самые тайные его местечки, но сейчас все его внимание приковал к себе совершенно выбритый пах.

Эклз был такой гладкий, и у Джареда рука сама по себе протянулась приласкать безволосый лобок. Дженсен сразу подался навстречу его неуверенным прикосновениям низом живота. При этом возбужденный член мазнул по ребру ладони. Падалеки чувствовал, что его собственный член сейчас разорвет джинсы ко всем чертям. Он одной рукой попытался расстегнуть ремень. Эклзу эта заминка не очень понравилась. Он резко стащил с партнера джинсы с трусами и привлек к себе.

\- Ты такой… настойчивый, - сказал Падалеки, когда Дженсен прижал его ладонь к своему соску.

\- Нельзя без… этого, - задохнулся Эклз, водя рукой Джареда по своей груди.

Тот вообще терялся в ощущениях, не понимал, на что ему в первую очередь обращать внимание – на ладонь, которую терзали твердые соски, или на член, который тыкался в дженсеновы упругие яички…

\- Если ты скажешь, что именно тебе нравится, я все для тебя сделаю, - прошептал Джаред на ухо Дженсену.

\- Мне нравится, – прошептал в ответ Эклз, - когда меня не спрашивают.

\- Но я не умею, - признался парень. Сейчас он уже не стеснялся этого, а чего стесняться, если твоя рука жадно ласкает гладкий лобок, особенно ей нравится этот переход к горячему, слегка липкому члену, а твой партнер изо всех сил подается навстречу.

Дженсен замер на пару секунд, потом выдохнул.

\- Джаред, - сказал он ласково, - делай то, что тебе захочется. Вообще все. Если что-то будет не так, я скажу. 

Падалеки не знал, что ему хотелось. Просто лечь на Дженсена, вплавиться в него, почувствовать его голое тело своей обнаженной кожей, потрогать его везде, заласкать, зацеловать… Он в самом деле не знал. Только его член требовал решительных действий. Поэтому Джаред опять припомнил порно, которое просмотрел в полубессознательном от возбуждения состоянии, и сделал его руководством к действию. Он осторожно развернул Дженсена на бок и поднял его ногу, оказавшуюся сверху, под коленку. И тут же перехватил руку партнера, потянувшуюся к члену.

\- Нет, - задыхаясь, прошептал он, - ты сказал, что будешь делать то, что я захочу. А я пока… ну, я потом захочу посмотреть.

Всхлипнув, Дженсен убрал ладонь, зажав в кулак простыню.

Джаред, набравшись смелости, погладил оставшийся без внимания орган. Эклз лишь рвано вдохнул и шире развел ноги. Падалеки похвалил себя – кажется, он пока все делал правильно.

Напротив кровати стоял шкаф с зеркалом, и Дженсен оказался перед ним, как на выставке. Глядя, как набухший член партнера свисает на бедро, Джаред понял: или сейчас, или он просто умрет от интоксикации тестостероном. 

Он несколько раз облизал пальцы, пока те не стали совсем мокрыми, это было несложно – при виде Эклза, откинувшегося назад, чуть ли не лежавшего на нем спиной, у Джареда начиналось обильное слюноотделение. Затем он медленно раздвинул желанные ягодицы, нащупал сжимающееся анальное отверстие и ввел туда палец. Дженсен моментально подался к нему оттопыренной задницей:  
\- Давай же уже, вставь мне.

Больше всего Падалеки сейчас мечтал именно об этом, но… как же Джаред пожалел о такой спонтанности, у него не оказалось под рукой презервативов. Наверняка у Дженсена они где-то были, но мысль о том, что придется выпустить из рук это горячее тело, что он вернется и снова будет грузиться по поводу своей неопытности, Джареда просто вымораживала. Он, плюнув на все, резко свел ноги партнера и ткнулся членом ему в промежность.

\- Пока без презерватива давай вот так, я не буду кончать в тебя, - предупредил он Дженсена, начиная двигаться между его бедер. И малодушно порадовался, что сейчас не надо вставлять, там это как-то сложно, но он потом обязательно разберется, попросит Эклза показать ему все, научить, но это потом, потом…

\- Да в жопу безопасность, хочу тебя в себе, - заголосил Дженсен, - я ж так не кончу.

\- Кончишь, - заверил его Джаред, с каждой секундой обретавший уверенность в себе, выгнул партнера сильнее и задвигал его промежностью по своему члену. Его предсказание сбылось, не прошло и минуты, как Дженсен заорал: «А-а-а!». Его затрясло, и Джаред, нажимавший ему на низ живота, почувствовал, как тыльная сторона ладони стала скользкой. 

Падалеки, совсем сходя с ума от возбуждения, подхватил уже расслабленного Дженсена под мышки и поставил его перед собой на колени, сам встал сзади него и продолжил толкаться сзади в яички парня, промежность, скользил по внутренней поверхности бедер. Один взгляд в зеркало напротив, на Эклза с перепачканным спермой животом, норовящего завалиться набок, заставил его с силой перехватить партнера спереди – за талию и грудь, прижать к себе изо всех сил и кончить ему между ягодиц.

Очнулся он через полминуты, уткнувшимся во влажный от испарины загривок Дженсена. Ну и что странного, попробовал бы кто-нибудь сам половину сознательной жизни мечтать об одном человеке, а потом получить его, согласного на все… Всех бы так тряхануло. Его, по крайней мере, словно прошило молнией. До сих пор казалось, что это сон, фантазия, наваждение. Дженсен - его. Его Дженсен. Это звучало, как заклинание. И на остальное было наплевать. 

Джаред попробовал выпрямиться – похоже, ему помогали. Эклз аккуратно пододвигал его, стараясь выбраться из-под навалившегося тяжелого тела.

\- Эй, - пробормотал Джаред, хватая его за округлую ягодицу и шалея от собственной наглости. – Ты там далеко не уходи. Я сейчас еще захочу.

\- Я просто возьму презервативы, - огрызнулся Дженсен. – А то ты опять будешь трахать только мои ляжки.

Джаред расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
\- Ляжки… Дженс, - дотянувшись, он потрепал его по гладкому лобку, похоже, это становилось его любимым местечком на теле Эклза, - я буду трахать тебя во все места, в которые только смогу. Тебе предстоит отчитаться за 12 лет… - тут он прикусил язык, тайне постера еще было рано видеть свет.

\- Интересно, - подумал Дженсен на третий день этого безумия, когда его жизнь свелась к тренировкам и траху, - что сказал бы Хеннингс, узнав, почему сбылись его мечты о примерном поведении десятого номера «Ньюкасла»? Что бы он предпочел – Дженсена Эклза, которого на всех горизонтальных поверхностях раскладывает его партнер по команде, или Дженсена Эклза, по-прежнему совершающего ночные рейды по клубам? Впрочем, какая разница. Главное было в том, что предпочитал он сам.


	7. Chapter 7

Вернувшись с пробежки, Джаред повесил куртку на вешалку. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что их с Дженсеном постель была пуста. Эклз, как всегда, не удосужился ни застелить ее, ни хотя бы поправить скрученные жгутом простыни. Зато в квартире царил божественный аромат кофе. 

Джаред, словно опытная ищейка, пошел на запах. Далеко идти не пришлось: за стойкой обнаружился Дженсен, разливающий кофе в две чашки. Эклз был в майке и кухонном переднике. Джаред усмехнулся про себя: ну что за идиллия?

Подняв на любовника глаза, Дженсен коротко осведомился, не желает ли тот сливки к кофе. Джаред желал. Он сел на стул и протянул уже было руку к чашке, но не донес ее. Потому что, когда Эклз, отойдя от стойки, подошел к кухонному шкафчику, выяснилось, что передник у него был надет прямо на голое тело. И сзади, под завязкой фартука, обнаружилась совершенно бесстыдно выставленная напоказ крепкая задница.

Джаред моментально сорвался со стула и, оказавшись рядом с Дженсеном, тут же запустил руку вниз, скользнул ладонью между ягодицами, по промежности, огладил яички, добрался до уже твердого члена. Дженсен машинально раздвинул ноги шире.

\- Ну ты и сучка, - восхищенно прошептал Падалеки своему партнеру в порозовевшее ухо, поглаживая того между ног.

\- Не без этого, - довольно хохотнул Эклз, почти садясь на ласкающую руку.

Через полминуты он, вцепившись в края мойки, принимал в себя толчки любовника.

Потом, Падалеки, выбрасывая в грязное белье передник, испачканный дженсеновой спермой, спросил как бы невзначай:  
\- Слушай, Дженсен, а почему ты… так засмеялся тогда?

Эклз, сползший в изнеможении по стенке и так и сидевший, в одной майке, закатанной под мышки, расставив колени, уточнил лениво:  
\- Тогда – это когда?

\- Ну… когда я послал тебя… в первый раз, - нервно ответил Джаред.

\- Э-э-э…. – похоже, Дженсену не очень хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос. Он даже как-то и засмущался, одернув майку и сдвинув колени. Но все же ответил. – Понимаешь, Джаред, мне так часто давали парни, к которым я вообще ничего не испытывал. И тут меня посылает чувак, который… ну вроде бы мне понравился. Я подумал, что судьба мне мстит.

Джаред почувствовал, как тепло разливается внутри от этого своеобразного признания. Он подошел к Дженсену, присел на корточки и потянулся ртом к его губам. Дженсен с готовностью устремился навстречу. Падалеки протиснул руку между ног любовника и накрыл ладонью его мягкий член, поглаживая. Но Эклз с деланным возмущением оттолкнул жадную руку:  
\- С ума сошел, у нас тренировка через час!

Да, ему пора было становиться сознательным.

В клуб они приехали вовремя, но Хеннингс все равно их встретил неласково, велев Джареду немедленно пройти к нему в кабинет. Падалеки послушно отправился за ним, за спиной у Хеннингса обернувшись и разведя руками, скорчив изумленное лицо: не понимаю, мол, за что такая немилость. Эклз сложил ладони в безмолвном рукопожатии: держись, я с тобой. Тренер заметил это мим-представление в стекло двери, когда выходил из коридора, ведущего в раздевалку, и раздраженно рявкнул:  
\- Ну-ка, заканчивайте клоунаду!

Джаред аж втянул шею в плечи. Он видел коуча сердитым, но таким откровенно злым – впервые. Падалеки шел за Хеннингсом и перебирал в уме все свои огрехи. В голову ничего не приходило. Когда они дошли до кабинета, Джаред уже был в откровенной панике. Он замер в дверях кабинета, но тренер рявкнул на него во второй раз:  
\- Сюда иди! – и жахнул рукой по своему большому дубовому столу. Падалеки боязливо подошел – и тут же перед ним швырнули свежий номер «News of the World» с огромным заголовком на первой полосе «Ночь в клубешнике». Под ним более мелким шрифтом было напечатано «Падалеки принимает участие в оргии». Джареду не нужно было читать, что там, достаточно взглянуть на фотографию, где он с блаженным лицом лежал в окружении тех самых четырех «постельных» девиц.

\- Объяснить не желаешь? - Хеннингс в ярости ткнул в лицо Джареда на фотографии.

\- Да тут и нечего объяснять, - пожал плечами Падалеки. - Просто народ дурачился на вечеринке. Кровать стояла прямо в холле. Там никто не устраивал оргию, так, это все было по приколу. Никто же не дурак… заниматься сексом у всех на глазах.

Хеннингс поднял руку, как будто хотел врезать Джареду по морде, но потом только резко затряс кистью.

\- Падалеки, я понимаю, что ты пришел в топ-клуб с улицы, и, вероятно, тебе никто этого не объяснил. Но заруби себе на носу: где бы ты ни был, ты - лицо клуба. Тебе даже скорость на пустынной дороге превышать нельзя, не то, что с девочками у всех на виду в кровати кувыркаться.

Джаред опустил глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Мистер Хеннингс, я не виноват. Не было никакой оргии.

Тренер сказал – по-прежнему жестко, но без прежней истерики в голосе:  
\- Значит, виноват, раз вляпался в такую ситуацию. Кто второй?

\- Второй? – Джаред, недоумевая, поднял голову.

\- Здесь сказано: в клубешник пришли два игрока из «Ньюкасла». Второй кто?

\- Я... - замялся Джаред, - я не могу сказать, сэр.

\- То есть? - Хеннингс был потрясен. - Не хочешь говорить? Я ведь тебя могу хоть сейчас отчислить из команды. Все равно не скажешь?

\- Да, - выдохнул Падалеки, словно нырнув в ледяную воду.

Хеннингс растерянно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

Женевьев Кортез везла по больничному коридору стойку от капельницы, рядом ковылял ее любимый пациент. Митч Пилледжи нашел в девушке родственную душу, которая могла обсудить с ним не только его диету на ближайшие дни, но и результаты последних матчей. Внезапно сзади послышался грохот. Оба обернулись, Митч – чуть не сбив стойку. Их догонял Джаред:  
\- Жен! Жен, мне нужно объяснить тебе про это фото, - сказал он, запыхавшись.

\- Какое фото? – Женевьев остановилась и вздернула подбородок. Прощать его она была не намерена. 

\- Ну то, что в газете, - Джаред понял, что девушка хочет от него полного признания, но ему не хотелось идти у нее на поводу.

\- Эту дрянь не читаю, - отрезала Женевьев. Газета, разорванная на миллиард кусочков, уже упокоилась в мусорном ведре. Можно сказать, она ее и не читала.

Джаред радостно предположил то же самое:  
\- Так значит, ты не видела?

Но честной натуре девушки лгать претило. Поэтому она отвернулась:  
\- Неважно! Я не хочу об этом разговаривать.

И тут в разговор встрял тот, кого меньше всего спрашивали: старичок-пациент:  
\- Я ей показал эту газету, не дрейфь. Видать, классная была вечеринка. У той брюнетки рядом с тобой титьки-то хоть настоящие?

\- Мистер Пилледжи, успокойтесь, - оборвала его Кортез.

\- Все не так было, как на фото, - попытался донести до нее Джаред. Но Жен по-прежнему не хотела его слышать:  
\- Я не желаю говорить об этом, ясно? И вообще, я занята. Кстати, проведал бы Чада, раз уж ты здесь. Он в смотровой Б.

\- А что с ним? – непонимающе спросил Падалеки.

\- Посмотри! – просто приказала девушка.

Джаред растерянно проводил ее взглядом, затем отправился в смотровую. Там на каталке сидел Чад в больничной рубашке, зажимая полотенцем колено левой ноги.

\- А, Джаред! – бросил он вошедшему другу без особой радости.

Джаред ощутил огромное раскаяние: ведь он не общался с Чадом с момента своего перевода в дубль.

\- Что с тобой? – спросил он виновато.

\- Да вот, на носилках с поля вынесли, - тихо ответил тот. - Послали сюда на просвечивание.

\- Да ерунда, - с облегчением взмахнул рукой Джаред. - Сейчас все чинить умеют.

Чад скривился и без слов снял с колена полотенце. Колено посинело и распухло так, что стало больше раза в три, а когда Чад попытался двинуть ногой, раздался жуткий хруст. Джареду показалось, что с таким хрустом выдирали его сердце из тела, и он с ужасом посмотрел на ногу приятеля.

\- Я не уверен, - глухо проговорил Чад. - Поначалу совсем хреново было. Похоже, дрянь мое дело. Вряд ли я скоро составлю тебе компанию для походов по клубам: с танцами повременить придется.

Он посмотрел на Джареда, пытаясь бодриться, и Падалеки постарался криво улыбнуться в ответ – но какая же жалкая вышла у него улыбка. И у Чада сразу же пропала последняя надежда, он отчетливо всхлипнул. Дальнейший разговор не клеился. Падалеки чувствовал себя полным дерьмом – причем здоровым и цветущим дерьмом рядом с человеком, у которого рушилась жизнь. Поэтому, когда он через пару минут промямлил что-то о необходимости немедленно уйти, Чад только молча кивнул в ответ.

Выйдя, Джаред буквально сполз по стенке. У него дрожали губы, а в голове было потрясающе пусто – абсолютный ноль и вакуум. Все происходящее внезапно показалось ему абсурдом. Такое не может произойти в его жизни, только не сейчас, когда его сказка начала сбываться. Да и вообще, как такое может быть: еще вчера человек строил планы на будущее, вполне реальные, надо сказать, планы, а сейчас он сидит в лазарете и тупо хочет умереть.

В таком состоянии его и застала Женевьев. Если сначала она хотела продолжить нотации, то, увидев трясущиеся руки Джареда, просто сообщила:  
\- Раздроблен мениск. И разрыв косой подколенной связки.

Джаред прикрыл глаза – слово «мениск» в диагнозе могло стать футболисту приговором.

\- Я не разбираюсь в этих подробностях. Он сможет потом играть?

Женевьев помедлила с ответом, потом произнесла, тщательно подбирая слова:  
\- Если ходить хочет, то нет.

Джаред только кивнул. Иррациональный мир продолжал наступать. Женевьев присела рядом с ним и, видимо, опять решила утешить своим любимым методом, потому что схватила его за плечи и крепко притиснула к себе. Падалеки в ужасе обнаружил, что его нос прижат прямо к ложбинке между маленьких, но крепких грудей Женевьев. Он деликатно попытался отстраниться, но та не отпускала. Она вообще, кажется, задалась целью ради повышения настроения Джареда отдаться ему прямо тут, в коридоре.

Тогда он пробурчал прямо в декольте девушки:  
\- Жен, я хочу, чтобы ты знала. Я никогда не променяю тебя ни на кого другого. Ты моя самая лучшая подруга. Но… я думаю, что у нас с тобой ничего не получится.

Женевьев непонимающе покачала головой. Для нее эти слова стали совершенно неожиданными. Она думала, что сейчас Джаред будет стоять перед ней на коленях, умоляя простить. И она, конечно же, собиралась сдаться на милость этих умоляющих искренних глаз. Джаред действительно поднял на нее широко распахнутые, беспомощные глаза – мощнейшее оружие. Только он спросил вовсе не о том, чего она ждала:  
\- Но мы ведь останемся друзьями? 

Когда Джаред вошел их общую с Дженсеном квартиру, тот смотрел запись футбольного матча, опустошая пакетик с арахисом.

\- Пришел, - констатировал очевидное Дженсен, улыбаясь.

\- Угу, - буркнул Джаред, которого одолевали мрачные мысли. Но Эклз сразу не заметил упаднического настроения любовника и воскликнул:  
\- Ну спасибо, что ты прикрыл меня! Если бы ты заложил, я бы в заднице оказался. Коуч и так уже меня на карандаш взял. Не хотелось бы мне в следующее трансферное окно очутиться где-нибудь в районе Норвича, - сказал он доверительно.

Говоря это, Дженсен приближался к Джареду, явно намереваясь обнять его. Но тот неожиданно отклонился в сторону, так что руки Эклза царапнули воздух, и жестко спросил:  
\- Мы с тобой квиты, так? Теперь за мной долгов нет?

Дженсен посмотрел на него и усмехнулся:  
\- Да ладно. Что за разговоры? Я никогда тебе долгов к оплате не предъявлял.

Джаред схватил Дженсена за грудки и зло сказал ему прямо в лицо:  
\- Послушай, ты гробишь свою жизнь, Дженсен! Ты уже потерял Данниль...

\- Она вернется, - Дженсен отпихнул руки Джареда, демонстративно лениво подошел к столику и бросил в рот горсть орешков. Он моментально обозлился. Потеря Данниль – неважно, временная или окончательная – его сейчас не заботила. Именно из-за этой длинной жерди, которая внезапно решила прочитать ему слово пастыря. А он так ничего и не понимает, раз пытается его сосватать обратно к Дани.

Меж тем Джаред не успокаивался:  
\- Не вернется она! Никогда! И знаешь почему? Она дружков твоих говнистых не выносит. Подумай, как то фото с телками в газету попало? Адам его загнал им – больше некому! Только у него был фотоаппарат на той тусовке. А другой твой корешок, Хэл, продает наркоту везде, куда ты его проводишь!

Дженсен промаршировал мимо Джареда, к холодильнику, по пути двинув как бы нечаянно Джареда плечом. Но Падалеки не отставал.

\- Ты думаешь, я слепой? Ничего не вижу? Ты же гробишь себя! У нас сейчас с тобой лучшее время для футбола. Сколько еще мы сможем играть? Лет десять? А то и меньше! А потом куда? Не у всех есть автомастерские.

Дженсен молча достал из холодильника и открыл бутылку пива.

\- А если вдруг травма? – спросил его Джаред. - Сломают, как и Чада сломали! Я сегодня у него был, у него теперь колено в обе стороны сгибаться может, блин! Костоломы постарались!

Дженсен выкинул крышку в ведро, перед этим чуть не скрутив ее пальцами в трубочку. 

\- И кому мы с тобой потом будем нужны? – продолжал обличительную речь Джаред. - Я, конечно, все равно останусь с тобой, в любом случае. Теперь, когда мы с тобой вместе, я за тебя отвечаю.

Дженсен сделал глоток и посмотрев на Джареда в упор:  
\- Убирайся. Вали отсюда. Ты мне на хрен не нужен со своими проповедями. Более того, я не собираюсь светиться перед газетами в качестве счастливого голубого молодожена. Так что пошел вон.

Джаред долго смотрел ему в глаза - спокойные, ничего не выражающие. Эти глаза принадлежали не его Дженсену. Он не мог сдернуть трусы с человека с такими глазами и заставить его ходить по квартире только в рубашке. Этому человеку он не мог рассказать про то, как ему в десять лет впервые понравился мальчик. И про отца с братом и бабушкой тоже, конечно, не мог. Поэтому он пожал плечами и пошел собирать вещи.

А в Лос-Анджелесе с утра бригада Джеральда Падалеки отправлялась по нарядам, украшать сады и парки богачей. Прежде чем присоединиться к своим работникам, Падалеки-старший прошел к дому местной зажиточной семьи, где по договоренности время от времени ухаживал за лужайкой. Вот и сейчас он размотал шланг и включил воду, собираясь полить газон.

Его внимание привлекла газета, лежавшая на крыльце. Джеральд знал, что хозяев сегодня нет дома, поэтому он подошел и лениво взял газету. Это был спортивный таблоид. В основном, он был посвящен бейсболу и баскетболу, но и другим видам спорта иногда перепадало места в газете.

Предпоследняя страница, как обычно, посвященная соккеру, на этот раз собрала и слухи, и достоверную информацию о том, как клубы английской премьер-лиги заканчивали текущий сезон. Джеральд пробежал ее глазами: вдруг что-то будет написано про Джареда. Предчувствия его не обманули. Небольшая заметка была посвящена его сыну. Джаред Падалеки, по словам журналиста, мог претендовать на звание главного открытия сезона.

В заметке была и фотография: Джаред сидел на диванчике рядом с каким-то человеком. С каким-то? Джеральд неверяще провел по фотографии рукой, волосы у него встали дыбом от ужаса, а в глазах потемнело. Рядом с его сыном сидел человек, которого он ненавидел больше всего на свете. И тут же он почувствовал, что «потемнело в глазах» - это не только фигуральное выражение…

Через час бригада Падалеки-старшего садилась в грузовик, Джефф передавал инструменты рабочим:  
\- Уфф... – попытался он отдышаться, кое-какие вещи весили немало. - А где отец?

Ему ответили по-испански:  
\- Не подошел еще. 

Джефф в недоумении оглянулся: чтобы отец – и вдруг опоздал к отъезду? Это пунктуальный до отвращения Джеральд Падалеки-то? Это было невероятно. Он серьезно задумался, оглядываясь по сторонам. Джеральд вышел из дома довольно давно. Что же могло случиться?

И тут он заметил струившуюся по асфальту воду. Откуда она в такое жаркое утро, когда на небе – ни облачка? Плохое предчувствие повело его за ручейком. 

\- Пап? Ты где? – кричал Джефф, разыскивая, откуда же льется вода.

Ручеек привел его к лужайке перед домом Смитсонов, их клиентов. Джефф в оцепенении смотрел, как вода лилась из шланга, брошенного на землю, а рядом со шлангом… рядом со шлангом лежал ничком Падалеки-старший, в странной изломанной позе. Одним махом мальчишка перепрыгнул живую изгородь и бросился к отцу. Он упал перед ним на колени и начал трясти его за плечи:  
\- Папа! Просыпайся, папа! Вставай!

Но мужчина никак не реагировал на отчаянные вопли сына, и сколько бы тот не старался разбудить его, так и не открыл глаза, крепко зажмуренные, словно от нестерпимой боли.

Вечерние тренировки дубля на базе «Ньюкасла» уже проходили без включенной «подсветки»: темнеть стало поздно. Однако настроение у Джареда было все равно мрачным: сегодня он тренировался со второй командой. Его туда сослали в наказание за ту самую публикацию. Правда, сослали всего на один день, но это в любом случае было очень неприятно. Особенно портил настроение Шепард. Резервисты свое уже отбегали, но он остался, стоял у кромки поля и при всяком удобном случае рассказывал пробегавшему мимо Падалеки, как тот хреново играет. Джаред злился и специально старался не появляться рядом с этой сволочью. В очередной раз пытаясь отыскать глазами Шепарда, он увидел, как со стороны базы к полю шел Морган. Забеспокоившись, Джаред рванул навстречу:  
\- Джеффри! Эй! Я собирался зайти, объяснить насчет той газеты... – затараторил он.

Но лицо у Моргана было не сердитое, а очень печальное. Он посмотрел на подбежавшего Падалеки так, словно не знал, что сказать. Затем все же начал – запинаясь, тихим голосом:  
\- Из Лос-Анджелеса звонила твоя бабушка…

Тренер дубля окриком велел футболисту возвращаться на поле. Даже если Падалеки уже был игроком первого состава и сенсацией прошедшего тура, здесь ему это не давало привилегий разговаривать с посторонними во время тренировки. К его удивлению, Джаред не отреагировал на его приказ. Наоборот, он на всех парах помчался к главному зданию базы. Джеффри Морган, заметив, что тренер собрался гневно высказаться по поводу такой открытой наглости, остановил его, прижав палец к губам и покачав головой. Затем Морган пошел вслед за уже исчезнувшим за дверью Падалеки. Тренер заволновался: Морган, сам бывший профи, не стал бы потакать грубому нарушению дисциплины без весомых причин. Он поспешил за ними двумя.

Джаред в холле разговаривал по телефону с Лос-Анджелесом. Из коридора, в котором столпилась вся команда во главе с тренером, он был виден темным, четким силуэтом, вцепившимся в трубку, словно в спасательный круг. Джеффри Дин прикусил губу, увидев, как парень с трубкой опустился на колени у аппарата и зарыдал.

Шепард спросил приглушенно:  
\- Джеффри, что случилось?

Тот ответил, не повернув и головы:  
\- У его отца сердечный приступ.

\- Его вылечат? – поинтересовался Марк.

Джеффри ответил шепотом:  
\- Он умер.

Ребята переглянулись, тренер печально закивал. Джаред повесил трубку, но с колен так и не встал, его плечи тряслись. Внезапно Шепард, взяв за плечи игроков, стоявших впереди, стал настойчиво отталкивать их к выходу:  
\- А ну, пойдемте отсюда. Здесь вам не кино.

 

Аэропорт в Ньюкасле был не таким огромным, как его собратья в Мехико или Лондоне. Но он тоже блестел стеклянными и хромированными поверхностями. Вот только Джареду Падалеки было совсем не до красот модерновой архитектуры. Сейчас перед ним закрывалась дверь в иной мир, мир его мечты, куда ему удалось ненадолго заглянуть. Поэтому он чувствовал себя человеком, безвинно осужденным на пожизненное заключение. И чем ближе он подходил к аэропорту, тем тяжелее ему было передвигать ноги. Джеффри, провожавший Джареда в Америку, отобрал у него спортивную сумку и закинул ремень себе на плечо.

\- Джеффри! - возмутился Джаред. Не хватало еще, чтобы человек старше него нес его пожитки.

\- Я помогу, - мягко сказал Джеффри. Он отлично понимал, что творится сейчас с парнем. Мало того, что у него умер отец, - теперь ему приходится возвращаться к семье, где не будет никаких перспектив заняться любимым делом. Хотя кто знает, может быть, какой-нибудь американский клуб, например, «Лос-Анджелес Гэлакси» обратит на него внимание. Но футбол в Европе и футбол в Америке – это две очень разные вещи. И он никогда не сможет услышать, как десятки тысяч человек на трибунах в едином порыве скандируют его имя…

\- Нет, отдай! – потребовал Падалеки. Он отобрал свою сумку и протянул Моргану руку, как бы намекая, что дальше его провожать не нужно:  
\- Спасибо за все! 

Тот долго смотрел на протянутую пятерню, затем обнял парня:  
\- Удачи тебе. Ну, прощай.

Джаред вскинул сумку на плечо и пошел прочь, но через несколько шагов обернулся и помахал Джеффри на прощание рукой с зажатым в ней билетом.

Сэм Хеннингс в коридоре клуба о чем-то беседовал с младшим тренером. Тут к нему подбежал Дженсен в спортивном костюме:  
\- Эй, босс. На два слова.

Тренер, скривившись, посмотрел на него – похоже было, что Эклз так и не завоевал его симпатий:  
\- Ну, говори.

Дженсен опустил взгляд:  
\- Ээээ... В общем, тот, второй, кто был в клубе с Джаредом – это я.

\- Я потрясен, - сказал Хеннингс, однако на его лице не было ни капли удивления.

\- Наверное, вам надо знать, что это я затащил Джареда на ту вечеринку, - Дженсен по-прежнему не желал смотреть в глаза тренеру. - А он даже идти-то не хотел. Он не такой. В смысле, не из тех, кто ходит на тусовки и снимает девиц. Поэтому это я во всем виноват.

Хеннингс поджал губы:  
\- Да-а-а… Футболисты. Банковские счета большие, а сами как маленькие. Но для тебя это больше не оправдание. Сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать пять, - быстро ответил Эклз.

\- Нет, двадцать семь, - уточнил главный тренер.

\- Ну да, вроде так, - Эклз чувствовал себя совсем неловко.

\- В таком возрасте ты уже должен быть примером для молодых игроков - и на поле, и вне поля. Верно говорю? – Хеннингс словно вел допрос.

Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Разумеется, босс. И вы не первый, кто говорит мне это.

Хеннингс вздохнул:  
\- Было бы здорово, если бы ты не просто это принимал к сведению, а осознавал. Ну что ж, неплохо, что ты хотя бы признался. Жаль, что Падалеки ты уже не поможешь, слишком поздно.

\- Почему? – нахмурился Дженсен. – Мне кажется, вы можете прямо сейчас вернуть его из дубля. Во-первых, он не виноват. Во-вторых, он же реально может помочь команде.

\- Поздно, - повторил Хеннингс и кинул взгляд на наручные часы. – Через… через час он улетает обратно в Америку. Навсегда.

Джаред сидел в зале ожидания аэропорта и читал газету. Вернее, все окружающие думали, что он читает, а на самом деле Падалеки просто пялился на страницы, ничего не видя перед собой. Он был полностью погружен в раздумья. Хотя все-таки обратил внимание на прозвучавшее объявление:  
\- Начинается посадка на рейс 19 до Лондона с приземлением в Хитроу…

Большинство пассажиров потянулось из зала ожидания. Но Джаред сидел и думал, нервно теребя в руках билет. 

…- Быстрее! Брось этот идиотский мяч!

…- Хочешь стать таким же, как тот смазливый педик в красном, который у тебя на стене висит? Тоже мне, великий игрок. Да брось ты!

… - Что это за бред? Думаешь, что поедешь играть в футбол в Англию? Лучше бы о деле думал, чем в облаках витать… 

Отец никогда не поддерживал его в его мечте. Он хотел, чтобы Джаред просто обеспечивал семью – занимался спокойным, стабильным делом, завел детей, которым бы передал свой бизнес и умер достойно. Хотеть чего-то большего, ждать яркой, интересной жизни для него было сродни предательству. Сейчас он бы был доволен. Джаред возвращался домой, чтобы воплотить в жизнь мечту отца. К тому же, по контракту ему выплатили приличную сумму, можно будет купить еще пару грузовичков. Отец был бы счастлив. Вот только эта мещанская мечта, этот дом с белым заборчиком казались Джареду настоящим застенком. Но он же всегда слушался отца, правильно? Он бросил тогда «этот идиотский мяч». Он и сбежать-то смог только потому, что ему не пришлось разговаривать с отцом. Вот и сейчас Джеральд Падалеки даже из могилы заставил сына сделать все по-своему.

\- Сэр, уже идет посадка на ваш рейс…

Хотя подошедшая к Джареду служащая аэропорта говорила тихо и вежливо, ее голос прозвучал для него громом среди ясного неба. Парень вздрогнул так, что чуть не свалился со стула. Но опомнился и пристально посмотрел на девушку так, словно в ее лице пытался найти хоть какой-то ответ.

Фотоэлементы дверей аэропорта среагировали на Джареда Падалеки, выпустив его наружу. Он вышел и некоторое время постоял, просто глядя на ясное бледно-голубое небо, в которое взлетел большой самолет компании «British Airways» с одним свободным местом на борту. Небо Ньюкасла, из которого он не смог улететь.

Джаред широко улыбнулся, вскинул на плечо сумку и направился к стоянке такси. Но так и не дошел. Одна машина, припаркованная неподалеку, привлекла его внимание. Она сама по себе была очень заметная: белый двухместный «Мерседес» с открытым верхом. Но он-то знал, чья это тачка. 

Джаред подумал, что судьбе, вероятно, нравится подкидывать ему сюрприз за сюрпризом. Он подошел к машине, нарочито делая вид, что смотрит в сторону. На переднем сиденье авто, положив руки на руль и спрятав лицо, сидел Дженсен.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Падалеки, все так же упорно изучая стоянку для такси.

Дженсен резко поднял голову, испуг на его лице сменился удивлением, потом - облегчением.

\- Поехали домой, - сказал он, не ответив на вопрос.

\- Зачем? – пожал плечами Джаред. – Трахаться за закрытыми шторами? Чтобы ты опять выгнал меня, когда тебе что-то не понравится?

\- Поехали домой, - настойчиво повторил Дженсен.


	8. Chapter 8

Основной состав «Ньюкасла» проводил последнюю тренировку перед путешествием в Ливерпуль. Команда встала в круг и выполняла упражнения, которые велел делать главный тренер. Через пару минут Хеннингс скомандовал:  
\- Разминайтесь. День будет трудным.

Он недоуменно обернулся, услышав торопливые шаги за спиной. По направлению к нему бежал Джаред. Хэннингс обеспокоенно спросил:  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? Почему не в самолете?

Джаред отвел глаза:  
\- Я был в аэропорту, совсем уже собирался улететь. Но решил посидеть и все обдумать. Слишком вся эта бодяга похожа на бегство. Только теперь для него официальная отмаза есть...

Команда отправилась наматывать круги вокруг поля, только Бивер и Эклз задержались – оба хотели посмотреть, чем закончится разговор Хеннингса с Падалеки, который продолжал:  
\- Смогу дружкам сказать, почему здесь у меня ничего не вышло. Скажу: отец умер, пришлось вернуться, взять на себя бизнес. Вы знаете, откуда у меня эти мысли?

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Хеннингс.

\- Это меня мой отец так думать научил, - ожесточенно ответил Джаред. - Отнял у меня уверенность в себе. Чтобы не было у меня никакого вдохновения! Понимаете?

И тут Хеннингс неожиданно кивнул:  
\- Да.

\- А мне не нужны такие отмазы! Единственный, кто может сказать мне, что я слабоват, - это вы! И даже тогда я вряд ли соглашусь! - Джаред вызывающе улыбнулся. Он разбежался и ударил по мячу, отправляя его прямо в девятку.

Дженсен поднял большой палец в восхищении, но тут же заработал подзатыльник от Бивера и, вскинув руки в шутливой капитуляции, отправился догонять команду.

Бабушка Джареда сидела на кухне и разговаривала со старшим внуком по телефону:  
\- Ты прав, Джаред. Тебе нет смысла возвращаться. Бог хочет, чтобы ты остался. Да, да, малыш. Если ты будешь присылать нам деньги, мы вполне сможем на них прожить. Я еще вполне бодра, а Джефф – почти совсем уже взрослый мужчина.

Джефф, сидевший рядом на табуретке, гордо задрал подбородок, за что получил от бабушки несерьезную оплеуху.

\- Иди, погуляй пока, - велела она ему.

\- Но я хочу поговорить с Джа! – возмутился мальчик.

\- Иди, погуляй, - с нажимом сказала Энн Софи и продолжила, только когда младший внук вышел из квартиры.

\- Но одну вещь я тебе хотела сказать наедине, с глазу на глаз. Что ж, придется так, по телефону, - и она понизила голос. – Когда твой отец умер… у нее сжалось горло. – Когда он умер, у него в руках нашли газету. Пальцы Джеральда еле разжали, так сильно он в нее вцепился. В этой газете была твоя фотография. Нет, малыш, Джаред, успокойся! Это не из-за тебя! Это из-за того человека, с которым ты был сфотографирован. Джаред, это самый злейший враг твоего отца. Нет, не так – нашей семьи. Послушай меня, Джаред, тебе еще не рассказывали эту историю. Но теперь пришло время рассказать, как мы уехали из Польши…

Джаред повесил телефонную трубку минут через двадцать. У него слегка дрожали руки. Столько открытий и откровений… Это надо было как следует обдумать. Но поразмышлять ему не дали. 

Хотя никаких дверей в квартире-студии Дженсена не было, Эклз постучал о дверцу шкафа, рядом с которым стоял диванчик Джареда. Правда, до их ссоры Падалеки на нем не ночевал. Но, видимо, решил снова начать.

Джаред растерянно поднял взгляд на Дженсена, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу у шкафа.

\- Эй, - мягко сказал Эклз. – Можно, я хотя бы присяду рядом?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – дернул плечом Джаред. – Это твоя квартира. 

\- Глупости говоришь, - вздохнул Дженсен, - перестань вести себя, как десятилетний пацан. Ты же все отлично понимаешь…

\- Садись, - Джареду стало неуютно из-за того, что он начал разыгрывать перед Дженсеном королеву драмы.

Тот присел, нерешительно спросив:  
\- Как ты?

Джаред с полминуты смотрел на него, упершись подбородком в ладонь, а потом просто пожал плечами. Ему было плохо, причем плохо с нескольких сторон – как футболисту, как сыну, как внуку… и все это в сочетании давало неприятное, муторное чувство – не боли даже, вины.

\- Все переживаешь, - не спросил, скорее, уточнил Дженсен.

\- Я так и не помирился с отцом, - вздохнул Джаред.

\- Он с тобой тоже не помирился, - непреклонно заявил Эклз.

\- Да, но он умер… из-за меня. Из-за этой моей поездки. Из-за того, кого я здесь встретил…- увидев, что Дженсен готов возмутиться, Джаред поднял руку в жесте, требующем тишины. – Я сейчас тебе кое-что расскажу. Я сам некоторые вещи узнал только что, от бабушки.

Дженсен кивнул, понимая, что Джареду просто необходимо выговориться.

\- Моя семья в Польше – выходцы из одного старинного и довольно зажиточного рода. Во время революции все богатства вроде бы экспроприировали. Но мои прапрапрадеды все-таки кое-что припрятали. И этого «кое-что» вполне хватило бы на нормальную безбедную жизнь. Только вот воспользоваться наследством в Польше у нас не было никакой возможности, потому что это были ценные бумаги и валюта… Вот отец и задумал эмигрировать. Сначала в Мексику, ему туда оформили фальшивый вызов от родственников. А из Мексики мы бы перебрались в Америку, получив наши деньги. Наследство из Польши должен был вывезти один приятель отца, совсем молодой парень, активист-комсомолец, который ввиду своей партийной активности постоянно ездил по заграницам на всякие слеты. Он обстоятельно объяснил отцу, как именно планирует переправить деньги Падалецких. Парень должен был перевести их на счет в международном банке. За услуги он просил 10 процентов, что очень даже устраивало отца… 

Для Дженсена все это было словно цитата из приключенческого или шпионского романа. Его жизнь протекала куда более спокойно. Джаред же воспринял его удивленные глаза по-своему:  
\- Понимаешь, по большому счету моему отцу было плевать на политику, он никогда не был стяжателем, не стремился к роскоши. Для него было главное, чтобы его семья ни в чем не нуждалась, вот и все. Только ради этого он и решил уехать из Польши, где он вынужден был занимать деньги, чтобы дожить до следующей зарплаты, хотя у него было хорошее наследство в ценных бумагах. Однако в Мексике случилось то, чего папа никак не ожидал. Тот парень, которому он, по его словам, доверял, как самому себе, просто исчез. На нужный счет никаких денег не поступило. Так отец и остался – с женой, ребенком и пожилой матерью в стране, где без знания языка мог устроиться только на подсобную работу. А его специальность – старославянские языки – там никому не была нужна. В Америке-то его ждали на известной радиостанции в качестве журналиста-специалиста по Восточной Европе. Но вскоре ждать перестали. Поскольку наша семья оказалась в такой нищете, что не могла себе позволить даже звонок в другую страну. Десять лет понадобилось моему отцу, чтобы овладеть профессией, языком и найти возможность перебраться в Америку. Но к этому времени ситуация изменилась. Железный занавес рухнул, американцы спокойно ездили в Польшу и обратно. Вот только отец вернуться на родину уже не мог. Потому что для нас, его детей, это была уже совсем чужая страна. И он в который раз просто начал новую жизнь…

\- Твой папа – мужественный человек… был, - тихо произнес Дженсен. Джаред неловко дернулся, как будто ему не сказали несколько слов, а укололи иглой.

\- Так вот, к чему я все это рассказывал. Того парня, который обманул моего отца, звали Марек Пеллегриньски. Тебе это имя ни о чем не говорит?

\- Ни хрена себе, - поразился неожиданному повороту Эклз. - Это же скаут наш. Марк Пеллегрино, да?

\- Угу, - мрачно кивнул Падалеки. - Видимо, наши деньги ему весьма пригодились для начала успешной карьеры.

\- Черт побери! – всплеснул руками Дженсен. - Знал я, что он жулик. Но что такой урод…

Эклз взял Джареда за руку и начал успокаивающе поглаживать его по ладони. При этом он молчал, покусывая губу. Джаред вывернул свою руку из его хватки:  
\- Послушай, я рассказал тебе все это вовсе не для того, чтобы ты меня жалел.

Дженсен, словно очнувшись, посмотрел на него, не понимая:  
\- Да ну тебя, я не о том. Я тут кое-что подумал… Знаешь, у меня есть очень интересные сведения про Пеллегрино, которые точно заинтересуют налоговую, а может и полицию, которая на экономических преступлениях специализируется…

Джаред помотал головой:  
\- Какая разница. Отца не вернешь. Мне уже не попросить у него прощения. Он так и умер, не простив меня.

\- Ты этого не знаешь. Откуда тебе знать? Он же видел все те фото, что ты домой посылал?

\- Домой… - Джаред опустил голову. – Польша. Мексика. Америка. Англия. Я запутался, Джен. Я уже и не знаю, где он, мой дом.

Эклз вздохнул, глядя на горюющего друга, затем взял его голову руками, зажав ладонями щеки, и заставил посмотреть на себя:  
\- Нет, ты отлично знаешь, где твой дом. Он зеленый, и с обеих сторон у него - ворота.

Губы Падалеки задрожали, и стоявшие в глазах слезы наконец нашли дорогу наружу. Так, сквозь слезы, он и засмеялся. Дженсен осторожно обнял его, поглаживая по спине.

\- Знаешь, - шмыгнул носом Джаред, - похоже, дом у нас общий.

Это прозвучало двусмысленно, но Дженсен Эклз был согласен с обоими смыслами.

Этим поздним вечером огромный стадион «Энфилд роуд», домашняя площадка «Ливерпуля», был уже пустынен. Однако освещение работало, и под лучами софитов казалось, что от ярко-зеленой травы исходит ровное мягкое сияние.

Однако один человек все же остался в чаше стадиона. Молодой высокий парень в тренировочной форме «Ньюкасла» расстреливал ворота, разложив мячи на границе штрафной площадки. Он бил так ожесточенно, словно в каждый удар вкладывал одному ему понятную боль. Сбоку к краю поля тихо подошел Сэм Хеннингс, заинтересованно разглядывая игрока.

\- Падалеки! - закричал он.

Джаред оглянулся, вколотил в девятку еще один мяч и пошел к своему тренеру, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

\- Как ты? – спросил Хеннингс участливо.

\- Хорошо, босс, - кивнул парень. Неважно, насколько это было правдой за пределами стадиона, на поле у игрока не должно быть никаких личных проблем. Хеннингс, очевидно, понял ход мыслей футболиста, потому что покачал головой и сказал:  
\- Отца потерять - это нелегко. Я помню, как своего потерял… Мне было тяжело.

\- Да, спасибо за сочувствие, - Джаред по-прежнему прятал взгляд.

Тогда тренер хмыкнул:  
\- Ты отдохнул бы лучше. Я сейчас видел ответственного за газон – у него, похоже, нервный срыв будет.

Джаред почувствовал себя неловко. Он представлял себе, как пестуют поле перед матчами, и поспешил объяснить:  
\- Да я... просто хотел посмотреть... каково оно, хотя бы стоять на этом поле.

Хеннингс улыбнулся:  
\- В субботу узнаешь.

Падалеки наконец посмотрел на него – изумленно, неверяще.

\- Давай, - Хеннингс отступил, - сойди с травы. Проше пана.

Джаред запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, ощущая, как кипящая радость пронизывает его насквозь, струясь по венам.  
\- Да!!! - закричал он.

Джеффри Морган обсуждал заказ с одним из клиентов в своей мастерской. Внезапно он услышал резкий стук по стеклу, отделяющему ремонтный зал от офиса. Мужчина обернулся: за стеклом стоял Джаред, лицо которого светилось от счастья.

\- Я выйду в основном составе на матч с «Ливерпулем»! - прокричал он.

Все рабочие обернулись на его голос. Морган рассмеялся – радостно, свободно. Он вышел к парню и с размаху заключил его в объятия:  
\- Молодец, сынок! Какой же ты молодец! – повторял он, переполненный гордостью.

Один механиков важно сказал Джареду:  
\- Я никогда не сомневался, что ты далеко пойдешь, как только увидел тебя, сразу всем сказал: вот парень что надо!

\- Да не говорил ты! – другие рабочие со смехом осадили хвастуна.

Раздался громкий гудок автомобиля. Джеффри повернул голову: у ворот мастерской стояла шикарная серебристая машина с открытым верхом, водитель которой сейчас в нетерпении терзал клаксон. « Mercedes-Benz SL55 AMG, самой модели четыре года, но вот эта машинка на ходу месяца три, совсем новье. Примерно 135 тысяч фунтов – богатая тачка», - профессионально заметил Морган про себя. Ему было любопытно узнать, что за шофер теперь у Джареда.

Падалеки кивнул в сторону машины: сейчас-сейчас! Он вынул из кармана подписанный чек и отдал Джеффри Дину:  
\- Мой долг за завтрак, помнишь?

\- Да брось ты! - пожал плечами Морган. Но Джаред уже бежал к «Мерседесу» у дверей.

Джеффри пошел было за ним, да так и застыл, увидев, кто именно сидит за рулем машины. Этот человек был хорошо узнаваем, несмотря на надвинутую на лоб бейсболку и большие черные очки.

\- Это ведь Дженсен Эклз? – ахнули его подчиненные, подбежавшие к боссу.

Падалеки упал на сиденье рядом с водителем.

\- Ну что, поедем отметим? – обернулся к нему Дженсен, сверкнув улыбкой. - Сейчас девочек снимем, а потом к нам. Ла вида лока!

У Джареда вытянулось лицо, он ошеломленно покачал головой.

\- Да пошутил я, - скучным голосом объявил Эклз. – Закажем пиццу, посмотрим телек.

Джаред засмеялся, приобнимая Дженсена за плечи.

\- Слушай, может, крышу-то поднимем? А то я что-то замерз.

\- Пальто купи, - отказал ему Эклз.

Застыв в дверях мастерской, Джеффри с изумленной улыбкой смотрел на удалявшуюся вдаль машину. Она проехала мимо группы школьников лет десяти-двенадцати, которые немедленно начали кричать ей вслед и размахивать руками.

В ливерпульской гостинице Дженсена и Джареда поселили в одном номере. Всех игроков размещали по парам, и Хеннингс решил, что нововявленная связка вполне могла бы жить вместе.

Войдя в номер, Дженсен и Джаред поменялись местами – сразу же, на пороге.

\- По-моему, кто-то слишком раскомандовался, - нахмурился Падалеки.

\- Что? Ты это мне? – выгнул бровь Эклз.

\- Тебе. «Купи пальто», блин. Слишком много разговариваешь…

\- Ничего себе, я мотался в Ньюкасл только для того, чтобы ты отдал какой-то мизерный долг за завтрак…

\- По-моему, тебе нравилось, как ребятня махала тебе руками…

Дженсен поджал губы:  
\- Ладно, я в душ. Надо смыть с себя пыль долгих странствий.

Через полчаса оба спорщика умерили свой пыл. Джаред на ноуте просматривал информацию о предстоящем матче. Дженсен сидел рядом на кровати, в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.

\- Я скучал, - признался Эклз.

\- Меня здесь не было два дня.

Падалеки отложил ноутбук и спокойно отодвинул полу полотенца в сторону, обнажая пах любовника. Тот даже не вздрогнул, так и остался сидеть, показывая все, что между ног.

\- Это долго.

Джаред посмотрел на него пристально, затем улыбнулся. Он провел ладонью по губам Дженсена, продолжил линию – по шее, груди, животу, лобку – вниз к промежности. Затем слегка толкнул Эклза в грудь, так что тот откинулся назад, опершись на локти. Джаред отодвинул член и яички мужчины, затем по-хозяйски скользнул пальцами в анальное отверстие. Дженсен полулежал, не двигаясь, только член быстро набухал и уже увесисто покачивался.

\- Ласкал себя, пока меня не было? Давай, покажи мне, - спокойно приказал Падалеки.

\- О, - Дженсен замялся. Он считал себя достаточно опытным в сексе, но вот как-то не случалось ему мастурбировать перед любовником.

\- Давай-давай, - нетерпеливо велел Джаред. – Течешь ведь уже. Сделай себе приятное.

И Дженсен понял, что для этого невероятного парня, с которым познакомился всего-то пару месяцев назад, он готов сделать и не только такое. Он набрал воздуха в легкие, взял в руку член и начал медленно потирать его под головкой большим пальцем. Джаред съехал вниз, застыв между бедер любовника, чтобы наблюдать все вплотную. Затем, когда Дженсен, не выдержав, стал быстро-быстро двигать рукой, Падалеки начал ловить губами мелькавшую между пальцами багровую головку, даря ей случайные поцелуи. Рукой он потянулся к своей ширинке – а кто бы остался равнодушным, глядя, как перед тобой доставляет себе удовольствие самый красивый в мире мужчина. Все закончилось быстро и одновременно, и, вытирая белые брызги с лица, Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Здорово, что мы реально стали доверять друг другу.

\- Ну ты и пафосный, чувак, – простонал Эклз, откидываясь на кровать.

Поздно вечером у Дженсена зазвонил телефон. Он был так занят важным делом - пытался соорудить косички из длинных волос Джареда - что взял трубку, не посмотрев на дисплей.

\- Алло, - сказал он, пытаясь удержать телефон плечом.

\- Здравствуй, дорогой, - пропела Данниль в трубку.

Дженсен чуть телефон не выронил, настолько он не готов был сейчас услышать приветствие от Харрис.

\- И тебе того же, - ответил он. - Вот уж не ждал, что ты снова позвонишь. Ты же вроде бы гордо свалила в туман.

Поняв, с кем разговаривает Дженсен, Джаред спокойно, но уверенно отвел его руки от своей головы и ушел в гостиную номера. Эклз огорченно поморщился: ему показалось, что тот обиделся.

\- Говори быстрее, что надо, - резковато сказал он.

\- Я никогда не сомневалась, что ты тот еще милашка, - улыбнулась Данниль. - Но не обольщайся, что я действительно уйду из-за каких-то глупых обид. Я только все записываю на будущее. Просто когда мы поженимся, каждый твой промах будет стоить тебе лишнего массажа ног и кофе в постель.

\- Ты, как всегда, самонадеянна.

\- А ты, как всегда, отличаешься короткой памятью. Я тебя изначально поставила в известность, что тебе от меня не отвертеться.

Дженсен вздохнул. Когда-то этот разговор все равно должен был состояться.

\- Послушай, Дани, - начал он. - Ты замечательная девушка. Ты красивая, умная, добрая и... 

\- И папа у меня очень умный и богатый, - подхватила она.

\- ... и с юмором у тебя все в порядке, да. И я тебя совсем не заслуживаю. И дело не в том, что я плохой, я не плохой, я могу постараться ради тебя и стать таким, каким ты меня хочешь видеть... - он задумался, тщательно подбирая слова. Данниль молчала. - Но дело в том, что я не смогу полюбить тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Тебе нужен мужчина, который не будет раскладывать тебя на составляющие и не будет говорить: она красивая, она умная... Он просто скажет - она женщина, которую я люблю. Дани, я уверен, что ты обязательно найдешь такого человека и...

\- Кто она? - резко спросила Данниль.

\- Что за она? - затормозил Дженсен.

\- Что за стерва промыла тебе мозги? С кем ты там замутил за моей спиной?

\- С чего ты взяла... и опять ему не дали договорить.

\- Ты три года без всяких угрызений совести называл меня "умной и красивой", и тебя совершенно не заботило, что я заслуживаю кого-то более любящего. И вдруг такая любовь к ближнему. Что-то произошло. Рассказывай, Эклз.

\- Клянусь, Дани, нет никакой... стервы. 

\- Да ладно, Дженсен, я все равно узнаю, кто это, - крикнула Данниль. - И мы еще посмотрим, кто из нас больше тебя заслуживает.

Слушая рваные гудки в трубке, Дженсен вздохнул. Целеустремленность Данниль его несколько пугала. Ну ладно, со временем он разберется. Дженсен отключил телефон и пошел к «стерве». Джаред тем временем сам решил позвонить по телефону - на этот разговор он решался не один день.

\- Привет, Чад, - Джаред затаил дыхание.

\- Привет, - ответил тот, в голосе его не было слышно особых эмоций.

\- Как дела? - ответ на этот стандартный вопрос был действительно очень важен для Джареда.

\- Нормально.

Джаред так и видел, как Чад неловко пожал плечами. Похоже, делиться своими проблемами с ним он не собирался. Но англичанин плохо представлял себе характер нового товарища. У Джареда было совсем мало друзей, поэтому он очень ими дорожил. А лучший способ сохранить своего друга - это не предавать его. Даже если он сопротивляется. А Падалеки понимал, что оставить сейчас Чада в этом положении - значит предать его.

\- Нога как, спрашиваю, дурень! - он придал голосу смешливый тон.

\- Да никак, - мрачно усмехнулся тот. - Играть я уже не смогу. Говорят, что можно сделать такую операцию, чтобы я хотя бы не хромал. Но папашкиного пособия на нее стопудово не хватит. Так что пополню я ряды хромоногих ливерпульских дворников.

\- Погоди, - не понял Джаред, - а почему клуб не оплатит операцию?

\- Ты сам дурень, - буркнул Чад. - Я же был на просмотре. У меня не было контракта. Хорошо, что они оплатили первую операцию, когда мне колено по кусочкам собирали. Можно сказать, благотворительность с их стороны. А остальное я сам должен... Ладно, блин. Не буду жаловаться. Насчет твоих дел не спрашиваю, в курсе. Сочувствую насчет отца. Я звонил тебе, но... ты трубку не взял.

\- Извини, - покаянно сказал Джаред, - мне тогда никому не хотелось перезванивать.

\- Да понятно, чего уж там, - примирительно ответил Чад. - Ну ладно, я думаю, тебе особо некогда со мной болтать. Давай, пока, позванивай как...

\- Погоди, - вдруг перебил его Джаред. - Я ж тебе по делу звоню.

\- По делу? - поразился Чад. - Какое может быть... Выкладывай.

Падалеки осенило, и он начал шпарить:  
\- Послушай, тут все так завертелось с этой Премьер-лигой. Я подписал контракт, у меня появился спортивный агент, это, конечно, круто. Но я кое в чем совершенно не разбираюсь, мне звонят с каких-то радиостанций, с журналов, просят об интервью, а я не знаю, что говорить, ну и вообще, куда мне ходить, с кем можно общаться, как одеваться, все это дерьмо... Может, ты пойдешь ко мне в пиар-агенты?

\- Чего? - Чад чуть не потерял дар речи от удивления. - Ты серьезно? Нафига тебе пиар-агент? 

\- Ну ты же давно в профи, - принялся объяснять Джаред. - А я ни в чем не разбираюсь совсем. Вот ты мне и будешь рассказывать. Не просто так, конечно. Зарабатываю я сейчас поменьше Эклза, ясен перец, но смогу тебе платить всяко больше, чем платят ливерпульским дворникам.

\- И я по-прежнему буду работать в футбольной структуре, - непонятным тоном произнес Мюррэй. Это был ни вопрос, ни утверждение - просто слова, в которые пытались поверить.

\- Так а я про что, - хохотнул его собеседник.

\- Я... я подумаю, - в голосе Чада Джареду почудился всхлип. - Я перезвоню.

\- Если ты не надумаешь, я притащу тебя сюда за шкирку, - пообещал Падалеки. Он нажал на «отбой» и повернулся к подошедшему Дженсену. Эклз смотрел на него, наклонив голову, словно изучая.

\- Значит, ты уже имиджмейкером решил обзавестись? - весело спросил он. - Быстро ты. Ну ладно, может, он и мне чего присоветует.

Джаред открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. Но не успел: сначала он был придавлен к дивану тяжелым Эклзом, взгромоздившимся ему на колени. А потом этот интервент вообще лишил его возможности говорить поцелуем. Через минуту, оторвавшись от Джареда, Дженсен расхохотался:  
\- Послушай, Падалеки, на хрена тебе имиджмейкер? Ты и так неподражаем!

Дженсен с удивлением размышлял о Джареде. Все начиналось с чистой похоти, с исключительной похоти. Падалеки воплощал в себе сексуальный идеал Эклза: большой мускулистый парень, который заставит себе подчиниться даже такого неслабого мужчину, каким был он сам. Однако каждый день Джаред открывал ему такие черты своего характера, такие свойства своей души, что самому хотелось стать лучше, самому хотелось соответствовать этому парню - самому замечательному, интересному, искреннему и... черт, просто "самому".


	9. Chapter 9

Суббота наступала по всей Земле, скользя по планете вслед за часовыми поясами, – так же, как наступала сотни лет до и будет, наверняка, сотни лет после. Большинство людей просто радовалось очередным выходным, а для команды «Ньюкасл Юнайтед» и ее болельщиков пришел «день Х». День, который мог вознести кого-то на сияющую вершину славы, а мог и низвергнуть в пучину позора. Внимание всего футбольного мира было приковано к Ливерпулю, который еще с вечера стала захлестывать черно-белая волна фанатов «сорок». Многие спортивные телеканалы посвятили свои репортажи центральному матчу последнего тура сезона 2003-2004 годов – «Ливерпуль» - «Ньюкасл».

А вот корреспондентам «Евроспорта» единственным разрешили до матча проникнуть в святая святых – раздевалки команд. Репортер благоговейно открыл дверь – и оператор заснял длинное узкое помещение для игроков, скамейки вдоль стен, аккуратно сложенные трусы, гетры, бутсы. На вешалках висели отглаженные футболки с именами. Камера сфокусировалась на двух висевших рядом майках – номер десять с фамилией Эклз и номером двадцать шесть, Падалеки. 

У стадиона «Энфилд Роуд» образовалась огромная пробка из людей и машин. Тысячи болельщиков спешили на матч. Стоя в очереди к входу, Джеффри Дин Морган настроил радио в плейере на предматчевый репортаж. Бодрый комментатор вещал:  
\- И вот она, завершающая игра сезона – «Ливерпуль» - «Ньюкасл». Следующие 90 минут решат судьбу «сорок». Ведь чтобы выйти в Кубок УЕФА, они сегодня во что бы то ни стало должны победить. Даже ничья не устраивает «Ньюкасл». Он приехал сюда за победой!

Морган поежился, словно от холода, - на самом деле, дрожь его охватила от волнения. И воспоминания о том, как он сам выходил на это поле, нахлынули на него, словно это было вчера. «Ну что ж, - подумал он, стряхнув непрошеные мысли, - а теперь пришла пора мне сидеть в ВИП-ложе». Джеффри усмехнулся и вышел из общей очереди к входу на фанатскую трибуну. Как же он забыл, что получил приглашение как особо важная персона? Морган спросил у стюарда, где вход в спецсектор, и поспешил навстречу Женевьев, которая явно направлялась туда же. Девушка очень обрадовалась, что встретила знакомого. Весело обсуждая будущий матч, они начали искать свои места.

Тут их заметил уже занявший свое место Марк Пеллегрино и заметно скривился.

\- Эй, Морган, - бросил он Джеффри Дину, - здесь вообще-то ВИП-ложа. Только для избранных. Как ты сюда попал?

Морган, не обращая на него внимания, занял свое место, обозначенное в приглашении. Сидящая через одно сиденье дама узнала его:  
\- О! Джеффри! Ты здесь один или с кем-то?

\- Мамуля, вот и я! – Женевьев села между ними, и Джеффри изобразил извиняющуюся улыбку на лице.

В другом полушарии, в Мехико, красивая женщина средних лет, покупая ежедневную газету с лотка на улице, вдруг замерла. Она так и впилась взглядом в спортивный еженедельник, лежавший среди дорогих изданий. Его обложку украшало лицо молодого парня, победно вскинувшего руки. Но женщину привлекло даже не лицо – подпись под фотографией: «Джаред Падалеки дарит «Ньюкаслу» надежду на еврокубки».

Через несколько секунд синьора уже прижимала журнальчик к груди, заливая его слезами. Рядом кружил встревоженный продавец, боявшийся, что слегка сумасшедшая дамочка сейчас сбежит вместе с футбольными новостями, не заплатив. Но та, смеясь и плача одновременно, говорила, что сейчас готова отдать хоть всю свою наличность за этот журнальчик, сто песо, да забирайте, пожалуйста-пожалуйста. И объясняла совершенно незнакомому человеку, уличному торговцу, что десять лет назад поссорилась со своим мужем и убежала от него, а когда через неделю вернулась – не нашла уже ни его, ни детей. И с тех пор она постоянно искала их везде, но кто сумеет скрыться лучше, чем нелегальные эмигранты? И вот теперь… теперь она знает, где ее сын, и она доберется к нему, даже если ей придется идти туда пешком по воде, как Иисусу. 

Основной состав «Ньюкасла» напряженно сидел в раздевалке, ожидая тренерской установки. В помещение быстрым шагом вошли Хеннингс с Бивером. Главный тренер скомандовал:  
\- Всем слушать сюда.  
Игроки замерли на полудвижении.  
\- Так! - произнес Хеннингс, обводя взглядом футболистов, приготовившихся выслушать инструкции. – Вы сами знаете, что вам делать.

Команды направлялись к выходу на поле. «Ньюкасл» рядом с «Ливерпулем». Джаред видел, что справа от него шагают такие звезды, как Йон-Арне Риисе, Милан Барош, Стивен Джеррард, но не обращал на них внимания. Они выходили на поле наравне с ним, поэтому – никакого благоговения. Риисе наверняка должен был играть лично против него, и он в этом противостоянии ни за что не собирался уступать. Ведь этот норвежец вряд ли бегал, сбивая пятки, по каменистым полям Мексики. А Падалеки не может подвести своих пацанов, тех, из бедняцкого квартала, которые всегда в него верили, которые знали, что Джаред точно забьет…

Женевьев не поверила своим глазам, когда увидела выходящую на поле команду:  
\- Джаред! Джаред будет играть! – она обернулась к Джеффри и тут же поняла: тот знал. Очень спокойным и одновременно торжественным он выглядел.

Джаред Падалеки, сын польского эмигранта, вышел на середину поля и оглядел переполненные трибуны. Зрелище поразило его своей величественностью. Он на несколько секунд замер, потом резко встряхнулся. Ответственность могла задавить его. Нет. Начинался решающий матч, и только это имело значение.

Он не знал, что в этот момент комментаторы разных СМИ обсуждали его на все лады. В плейере Моргана комментатор полукричал:  
\- «Ньюкасл» решил выпустить с самого начала матча Джареда Падалеки. Это второй выход в основном составе в его жизни. В прошлый раз он блеснул в игре с «Фулхэмом», и сегодня его талант снова может пригодиться.

В это же время в спортивном баре в Лос-Анджелесе фанаты с удивлением разглядывали подростка, пришедшего посмотреть футбол со своей старой бабушкой. Пожилая дама – старушкой ее назвать вряд ли бы язык у кого повернулся – с достоинством встала у стенки, впившись взглядом в телевизор. Но простояла она, конечно же, недолго, ей наперебой предложили несколько мест. Она кивнула с благодарностью и присела за столик, не отрываясь от игры. 

А в Англии «Ливерпуль» с ходу захватил инициативу. Однако и Джеррард, и Барош, и другие звезды мерсисайдцев понимали: «Ньюкасл» просто так не сдастся. Может, поэтому Стиви Джи, пойманный камерами на десятой минуте, так отчетливо хмурился.

Женевьев отчаянно болела за Джареда, плевать, что он остался в статусе только друга, она просто умела определять хороших людей:  
\- Джаред, давай! Ты должен, ты должен забить!

Команды на поле сражались ожесточенно, да, «сражались» было подходящим словом. И даже сам Джеррард, джентльмен Джеррард, не выдержал напряжения и сбил игрока соперника.

\- Ой, как жестко! – прокричал комментатор в ухо Моргану. - С другой стороны, понятно: сегодня обеим командам очень нужно победить.

Ричард Спейт подрулил к спортивному бару в Ньюкасле, едва не врезавшись в другую машину службы такси. В рации верещал панический голос диспетчера:  
\- Ричард, Ричард! Тебя очень ждут в аэропорту!

Но тот ответил в рацию:   
\- Слушай, никак, меня тут рвут на части. Перебор заказов! – ответил он извиняющимся тоном и выскочил из машины.

Спейт вбежал в бар и резво протолкнулся к стойке:  
\- Ну как?

\- Пока все нормально, - нервно ответил ему один из болельщиков.

\- Давно они начали? – Ричард постучал по столешнице, давая знать, что хочет пива.

\- Только что.

На другом конце океана, в другом баре пожилая дама показала на экран:  
\- Это Джаред! – хотя она отлично знала, что внук и без ее помощи узнает старшего брата.

В это время на поле скаузеры потеряли мяч. А в Лос-Анджелесском баре неожиданно исчезло изображение: забарахлил видеосигнал спортивного канала, транслировавшего игру в прямом эфире. Энн Софи ахнула, вся превратившись в слух. К счастью, звук не пропал и продолжал быть четким даже тогда, когда десять энтузиастов принялись вертеть злосчастный телек во все стороны.

Комментатор продолжал:  
\- «Ливерпуль» в атаке, передача в центр, какая ошибка, возможность быстрой контратаки. Ширер ее начинает, смотрит, кому бы отдать, справа Падалеки набирает скорость, справа же Стивен Карр, передача на правый край, Эклз смещается в центр, будет навес в штрафную, да, вот и навес, и Эклз… гол!!!

И тут же, как по заказу, проявилась картинка. Дженсен, стремительно оказавшись у мяча, пробил головой, и тот влетел в ворота.

\- Гол! – заорал комментатор. - Вот так начал «Ньюкасл»!

Джеррард схватился за голову: «Ливерпуль» почти сам сочинил себе проблему. Падалеки запрыгал от радости, словно скинув с себя лет двадцать. Дженсен завопил: «Гол!!!», сжимая кулаки.

\- Вот это начало! – ликовал комментатор. - Вот как Эклз ответил своим критикам!

Скамейка «Ньюкасла» прыгала от радости, только Хеннингс, как всегда, казался невозмутимым. Оба бара по разные стороны Атлантики взорвались криками. На трибунах творилось что-то неописуемое, и одноклубники налетели на Дженсена, обнимая его, пытаясь хоть как-то до него дотронуться, чтобы «заразиться удачей».

Но радость радостью, а игра продолжалась, ведь до конца матча оставалось полтора тайма. И вот Бароша с мячом сбили на подходе к штрафной черно-белых - налицо был срыв атаки. 

Комментатор, который, казалось, болел за «сорок», продолжил:   
\- Штрафной назначен по делу. Бьет «Ливерпуль». У «Ливерпуля» есть существенное преимущество – красные быстрее. Хорошая передача на скорость, может быть опасно, но защитник успевает выбить мяч на угловой. Подача, очень опасная подача и… «Ливерпуль» сравнивает счет.

Игрок «Ливерпуля» навесил в штрафную, и там отличился Стиви Джи, вечная палочка-выручалочка скаузеров, отправив мяч головой прямиком в сетку. На этот раз оборона черно-белых откровенно зевнула стандарт. Хеннингс поджал губы: сотню же раз отрабатывали такую ситуацию на тренировках. И вот опять: игроки выручали в острых неординарных моментах, а такой тупой расклад взяли и проспали. Падалеки разочарованно покачал головой. Фанаты «сорок», вне зависимости от своего места нахождения, убито простонали.

Не прошло и пяти минут, а комментатор речитативом заговорил:   
\- «Ньюкасл» снова теряет мяч, и опять контратака. Это Барош. На краю получает мяч. Опасно! Отсюда уже можно бить! И Барош бьет – 2:1!

\- О-о-о-о… - разочарованно простонала ньюкаслская часть ВИП-ложи. Морган запрокинул голову: ему не хотелось рыдать у всех на глазах.

\- Урод! – заорали в барах. Хотя это было, конечно же, несправедливо.

Черно-белые трибуны пребывали в шоке. Арбитр дал свисток на перерыв, и вся команда потянулась в раздевалку. Падалеки, опустив глаза, тоже побрел по полю. Сказать, что он был расстроен, значило ничего не сказать. Мимо прошагал Дженсен – нахмуренный и злой.

Даже комментатор, сочувствовавший «Ньюкаслу», проводил их на перерыв со словами:   
\- Это, конечно, сокрушительный удар для «Ньюкасла». Оправится он после этого или нет?

В раздевалке игроки сидели молча, говорил только Хеннингс, сухо и по делу, раздавая указания по конкретной модели игры, выбранной красными. Мерсисайдцы решили играть вторым номером. На собственном поле это было неожиданно, но в своей тактике они преуспели. Потом главный тренер вышел, и в раздевалку зашел Бивер, нервно постукивавший пальцами по бедру.

\- Так, парни, две минуты до выхода, собрались. Если вы проиграете сейчас, кто знает, может, придется с чемоданом торить дорожку из клуба. И никто из скаутов за вас не возьмется. 

Джаред сжал кулаки: действеннее слов для него было не найти. Отправиться в другой клуб, туда, где нет Дженсена, было бы для него настоящим адом. Да, похоже, он стал не патриотом «сорок», а фанатом одного конкретного игрока черно-белых. С мрачной решимостью он устремился к выходу. 

«Ливерпуль» вышел на поле, перешучиваясь. Красным игра представлялась уже сделанной. Отыграть два мяча на чужом поле, конечно, можно, но сейчас «Ньюкасл» не казался способным на это.

Бивер нервно вытер лицо ладонью. Хеннингс недовольно покосился на него, ему не нравился настрой команды. Похоже было, что «сороки» уже заранее смирились с проигрышем. 

Комментатор в наушнике Моргана, молчавший весь перерыв, оживился:   
\- Итак, мы продолжаем. Второй мяч «Ливерпуля» изрядно выбил дух из болельщиков «Ньюкасла». На трибунах царит уныние. Но второй тайм начался! «Ливерпуль» ведет 2:1. 

Алана Ширера сразу же лишили мяча, и скоростные забивалы красных рванули вперед.

Комментатор зачастил:   
\- «Ливерпуль» снова в атаке. Может быть очень опасно. Бьет Джеррард! И… мяч проходит рядом со штангой. 

\- Да! – заорали на скамейке запасных черно-белых, уже представившие цифру три на табло.

\- О-ох, - перевел дух ведущий радиотрансляции, - еще чуть-чуть – и «Ньюкасл» мог бы уже и не дергаться. Три гола в ворота «Ливерпуля» - это из разряда фантастики. Однако... смотрим, что происходит. Падалеки получает мяч. Как технично идет по правому флангу! На носовом платке – так это называется в футболе.

Хеннингс поправил очки, в надежде вглядываясь в происходящее на поле. В принципе, Джаред его и в первом тайме не разочаровал, но сейчас, похоже, у парня открылось второе дыхание.

\- Ширер, - комментатор не умолкал. - Снова Падалеки. Нет, ну какая великолепная техника у этого выходца из народа! Может, его история – просто пиар? С другой стороны, сидеть с такой техникой в тени – невозможно, если бы он был профи, мы давно бы уже знали его имя.

Меж тем, обводя противников одного за другим и собирая вокруг толпу защитников, Джаред совершенно игнорировал бегущего рядом Дженсена, которого, может, от неожиданности, никто не прикрывал. Эклз возмущенно развел руками на бегу:  
\- Ты что не пасуешь?

\- Пас! – заклинал его со скамейки Хеннингс – сначала тихо, потом начал орать во весь голос. Дженсен уже был в отчаянии. Падалеки обвел следующего соперника. Его взгляд был прикован к мячу, и он больше ничего не видел на поле. 

\- Пасуй! – надрывал голосовые связки тренер. Джаред, танцуя, обвел еще одного защитника и вдруг, как будто не глядя, но это «неглядение», оказывается, было обманным, пробил сильным ударом в штрафную, Дженсену. Тот, не тратя ни секунды на обработку, одним касанием мощно отправил мяч в сетку. 

\- И вот, наконец, пас! Это 2:2! – прокричал комментатор.

Снова взорвался стадион, Джеффри уже вскочил с места, вскидывая руки. Пеллегрино тоже недовольно встал. Черно-белые трибуны братались и орали кричалки.

Дженсен победно улыбнулся, к нему подбежал Джаред, и они, не сговариваясь, соприкоснулись лбами, держа друг друга за шею. Они обменялись взглядами – и никаких слов больше не требовалось. Через секунду на них налетела остальная команда.

Пеллегрино наклонился к Джеффри:  
\- Потолковать о твоем парне надо бы!

\- О чем толковать, Марк? – с улыбкой спросил тот.

\- Как представлять его интересы. Теперь вокруг него такие страсти закипят.

\- Я знаю! – весело прокричал Морган.

\- Ужас что будет твориться! – сделал озабоченное лицо Пеллегрино. Он чуял жирную добычу, клял себя за то, что в Лос-Анджелесе не вытащил свою задницу из бассейна, но все равно искал способ исправить ошибку и забрать этого клиента себе.

\- Я знаю! – опять засмеялся Джеффри. – Что ж, посмотрим. Надеюсь справиться. Контракт ведь со мной подписали!

\- Что, уже? – спал с лица Пеллегрино. Но поспешил спрятать свое расстройство. Ладно, этот вариант тоже не окончательный. Морган не тот соперник, чтобы всерьез брать его в расчет. Падалеки можно еще как следует обработать…

Но далеко вперед идущие мысли Марка прервал сержант полиции, почему-то появившийся рядом с ним. «Да что это сегодня творится, не ВИП-ложа, а проходной двор!» - подумал Марк, но вслух возмутиться не успел, его опередил полицейский:  
\- Мистер Пеллегрино, вы арестованы по обвинению в мошенничестве в крупном размере и уклонении от уплаты налогов.

\- Что? – в отчаянии заверещал Марк. – Вы что тут, все с ума посходили? Вы не знаете, кто я? Да вы все завтра будете уволены, я сейчас немедленно позвоню мистеру Аптайду.

\- Конечно, позвоните, - ответил сержант вежливо, - только из участка.

Джеффри с интересом проводил взглядом Марка, но его тут же отвлек комментатор:  
\- «Ньюкасл» предпринимает последние попытки, но если игра закончится вничью…

В отчаянии игрок «сорок» сбил Милана Бароша, рвущегося к воротам, и получил желтую карточку.

\- …то в кубке УЕФА в следующем году будет играть «Ливерпуль».

Хеннингс беспокойно забегал по технической зоне. Судья показал добавленное к матчу время – три минуты.

\- Только три минуты. Сможет ли «Ньюкасл» за оставшееся время забить победный мяч?

Эклз отобрал мяч у противника, отпасовал Дайеру. Рядом бежал Джаред и мысленно умолял: отдай мне, отдай… Хеннингс привстал, чувствуя опасный момент.  
Падалеки получил мяч, ведь он находился действительно в выгодной позиции, и начал, как привык, отсекать от него соперников.

\- Давай-давай, - начала шептать Женевьев. То же самое стали твердить люди в пабах в Америке и Англии, по всему миру.

Временно отдав мяч, Падалеки тут же получил его обратно. И быстро отпасовал Эклзу. Эклз прикинул расстояние до штрафной, представил себе, откуда лучше пробить, и в этот момент его сбил игрок «Ливерпуля». Дженсен со всего размаху вспахал носом поле в нескольких сантиметрах от разметки штрафной.

\- Ой, - закорчились болельщики, словно это их уронили.

\- Это не просто штрафной, это желтая карточка! – сказал комментатор. – Тут только слепой заподозрил бы Эклза в «нырке». Дженсен проводит фантастический матч сегодня.

\- Да! Да! – заорали фанаты. – Сорвали атаку! Красную надо показывать! 

Джаред, увидев, как Дженсен упал, даже подумать не успел, как очутился рядом с ним. И лишь убедившись, что с Эклзом все в порядке, передумал хватать его на руки или отправляться бить морду его обидчику. Поэтому он просто подал Дженсену руку и помог ему встать. Тот поднялся, ощупал руками лоб – вроде бы цел. Затем по-хозяйски взял мяч под мышку и отправился к тому месту, откуда должен быть пробит штрафной удар. И вдруг, словно спохватившись, позвал:  
\- Эй, Джа!

Падалеки недоуменно подошел.

\- Давай, бей! – Эклз сунул ему мяч и отошел, улыбаясь.

\- Очень надеюсь, что они понимают, что делают, - сказал потрясенный комментатор.

\- Это Джаред! – Жен ткнула Моргана локотком в бок, как будто тот сам не видел.

\- Падалеки берет мяч. До финального свистка секунды.

Энн Софи нервно облизнула губы. Джефф вцепился ей в руку. Хотя он как-то не сомневался в результате – это его старший брат, а старшие братья все умеют, все могут…

\- Секунды остались до финального свистка, - продолжал комментатор. - Падалеки. Нужно забивать – надежда «Ньюкасла» у него в руках.

Подкрутив мяч, Джаред установил его на место. 

\- А теперь уже в ногах, на зеленой траве, - попробовал пошутить ведущий.

Игроки «Ливерпуля» выстроились в стенку. Хеннингс и Бивер нервно подпрыгивали на скамейке.

Джаред отчаянно глядел вперед. На его лице отразилась крайняя степень решимости. Дженсен смотрел на него и неожиданно понял… он уже решил для себя главное. Никто бы не поверил в это, но в тот момент Дженсен начал шептать: «Давай, любимый, давай».

Для Джареда весь мир замер. Он перекрестился и представил перед собой отца. Как ни странно, призрачный Джеральд Падалеки заявил ему:  
\- Заканчивай фигней страдать, иди бей давай. Потом свечку за меня поставишь или что.

В баре Энн Софи тоже перекрестилась. Остальные посетители молча встали.

\- Помоги ему, Боже, - попросил Ричард Спейт, давно не относивший себя к адептам какой-либо религии.

Хеннингс, затаив дыхание, проследил за тем, как Джаред подходит к мячу.

Тот разбежался и одним резким ударом, перекидывая стенку, оставляя не у дел вратаря, забил гол. И выдохнул, понимая, что совершил чудо. Скамейка запасных вскочила на ноги, стадион заорал в едином порыве. Джаред, раскинув руки, упал на колени. Джеффри тоже вскочил, рубя воздух рукой, как саблей. В пабах раздался восторженный вопль посетителей: «ГОЛ!!!»

\- Есть! – заорал Джефф, и Энн Софи схватилась за голову. От радости.

Камилла обняла Женевьев:  
\- А я думала, ты не любишь футбол!

Радиокомментатор чуть не рыдал в ухо Моргану:   
\- Невероятно! Новичок «Ньюкасла» совершенно фантастическим ударом дарит городу небывалую радость!

Трибуны ликовали, игроки набросились на Джареда с поздравлениями.

В американском баре Энн Софи произнесла:  
\- Это мой внучек забил! А вот его брат.

Услышав ее слова, посетители как один обернулись к ней. И тут вдруг один фанат, в котором пожилая женщина никоим образом и не могла узнать Брайана Джонсона, сказал:  
\- Я его отца знаю. 

Старая дама оторопела:  
\- Да что вы говорите!

Брайан Джонсон подтвердил:  
\- Он смотрел здесь футбол, так переживал! Как его… Джеральд. Джеральд Падалеки. Невысокий такой, а сын – ну каланча.

Бабушка поглядела, улыбаясь, на младшего внука.

\- Что, папа здесь был? – пораженно спросил тот. – Но он ведь не любил футбол…

Энн Софи задумчиво покачала головой и подперла подбородок кистью руки. Она никогда не сомневалась, что семья для Джеральда всегда была на первом месте.

 

Между тем, игра на «Энфилд Роуд» продолжалась, но все уже отсчитывали последние секунды. Скамейка запасных дружно смотрела на часы. Хеннингс успокаивал их: не торопиться. И тут арбитр сам дал сигнал к окончанию игры – два свистка.

Черно-белые трибуны опять вскочили на ноги и заорали. Сэм Хеннингс, отбросив всю свою солидность, закричал вместе с ними. На поле Дженсен обнял Джареда. Оба улыбались во весь рот. Да так и пошли в обнимку по траве, выкрикивая что-то бессвязное.

Тут на газон выбежал Морган.

\- Джаред! Джаред! Представь себе, Пеллегрино 15 минут назад арестовали! А еще тебе тут звонит кое-кто!

Не совсем понимающий, что происходит, обалдевший от счастья Падалеки взял трубку.

\- Да?

Энн Софи в баре сделала знак рукой – потише. И все фанаты моментально умолкли, видя, как на «Энфилде» звезда сегодняшнего матча тоже взяла телефон.

\- Джаред! Джаред! Мы видели игру! Джефф и я. Это фантастика! Да, я хочу тебе что-то сказать. Про твоего отца.

Джаред слушал, закрыв одно ухо рукой.

Затем обернулся и закричал Эклзу, который, чтобы не мешать, ушел «поздравляться» с другими членами команды:  
\- Эй, Дженсен!

Тот быстро повернулся к нему.

\- Помнишь игру с «Фулхэмом»? Отец ее смотрел! Он видел, как я играл! – выпалил счастливый Падалеки, улыбаясь во весь рот. Эклз ничего не ответил, просто любуясь Джаредом - сейчас у ног этого парня лежал весь мир. 

А потом решительно подошел к нему и поцеловал. В губы. При всем переполненном стадионе, под прицелами сотен объективов. Джаред взял Дженсена за затылок и поцеловал в ответ. 

Сегодня они были победителями, а победителям можно все.

**КОНЕЦ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительная информация на эксклюзивном сайте команды "Ньюкасл Юнайтед", созданном специально для фика. 
> 
> http://shkoda21.diary.ru/


End file.
